


Innocent High

by Deeshow_2020, OtakuZombie16



Series: Young and Beautiful [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Asshole Brendon Urie, Bisexual Josh Dun, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Bully Brendon, Bully Dallon, Bully Frank, Bully Pete, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Gay Tyler, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masochism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Secret Admirer, Self-Hatred, Shy Tyler, Some deep shit happens in future chapters, Spanking, Student Tyler, Teacher Josh, Teacher-Student Relationship, Told ya some deep shit will happen in future chapters, Top Josh, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 39,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuZombie16/pseuds/OtakuZombie16
Summary: Josh Dun, a Sex ED teacher at Columbus High, is receiving letters everyday from an unknown source. The letters are rather...sexual.Who is sending Josh these notes?And what's with the quiet shy kid in his class named Tyler?Will Josh finally get answers to these questions?





	1. Chapter 1

**Today's lesson plan is how to give**   **a r** **im job**

 

 **Bury my face in your ass and beat me till** **your cock throbs**  

 

 **From,**  

 

 **Your one** **true love."**

  

*Sighs* 

 

'Oh look, another sexual love note.' I thought as I sat at my desk in my wheelie chair. I laid back to stretch out my arms. I sigh once again.

 

(JD/N Oh sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Joshua William Dun. I'm 24 years old. I have bright bubblegum pink hair, I'm very muscular, and I'm bisexual. I work at the Columbus High School as a Sex ED teacher. You have to call me Mr. Dun. Now, back to my story).

 

I always get these notes, no matter what, and yes I continue to get more of these. If I stay at my desk all day, the notes somehow appear on my desk. I don't think I should show you them, but seeing as you clicked on my story...

 

" **Teacher, teacher, teacher, I've been** **a** **dirty whore**

 

**I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard**

 

 **From,**  

 

**Your little horny slut."**

 

Oh and I know it's a boy because...

 

**"Teacher, teacher, teacher, keep me after class**

 

**I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass**

 

**From,**

 

**Your beautiful baby."**

  

I don't know what guy would write ME these...like, have you seen me?...I'm ugly as fuck (A/N you dont know how painful it was for me to write that).

 

Anyway, I check the time on my watch. It's 4:00 pm. I need to go home so I gather all my things and put them in my briefcase. 

 

As I walk through the halls, I get the feeling like someone, or something, is watching me, but I shake the feeling off and continue on my way out of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first thing first i did not write half of this letters nor OtakuZombie16.
> 
> Some of these letters are actually lyrics from the most cringest/horrible/funniest (in a bad) band ever (in my opinion) Blood On The Dance Floor. When I listen to Innocent High, Sexting, Candyland, and some more, I thought these lyrics would make a good story because how inappropriate they are so i write it.
> 
> I hope you like the story so far. :3


	2. Late Student

**Bell Rings for 3 period**

 

I watch my students as they sit down in their asassigned seats. They pull out their notebooks like good little 12th grade students. 

 

"Good Morning...class, we are going to-"

 

I got interrupted by a late student. He just stood there as the class turned their heads and stared at him.

 

"Umm, sorry I'm late." He whisper only looking at me. It seem like he is blushing but oh well.

 

He speed walks to his desk, then quickly pulls out his notebook. After that, late student lowers his head. The class is still looking at him like they've never see him before.

 

"What's your name again young man?" I ask, causing the other students to turn their heads towards me.

 

He didn't answer me. He just kept his head down staring at his pencil. 

 

"His name is Tyler Joseph, Mr. Dun." A female student spoke up.

 

At least one student knows who is his. 

 

I smile at the sudent to thank her.

 

"As I was saying before I was interrupted...we are going to learn about STDs and I'm going to show you guys pictures too." I pick up a couple of papers off my desk.

 

"Then I want you to do a project about one disease that you find interesting. The project can be individual or group, but the group limit is four, so pick the people that you want AFTER I show you the pictures. I want the project to be on a poster. It doesn't matter if it's on a white poster or a cardboard poster. The information on how I want you to do it and how it should look is on the rubric. If you have any questions, please ask me after class."

 

I walk through each row, placing the rubric on the students' desk. When I got to Tyler's desk. It seems as if he's shaking, like he's nervous that I'm standing right next to him. 

 

I place the paper on his desk, then went on my way to the other desks. 

 

"Alright, let's get started." I said when I made it back to my desk."Before I forget, the project due date will be on the board Monday and please don't put porn stars, two people actually doing it, etc...Brendon, Dallon, Frank, and Pete."

 

I glare at the four boys who were obviously talking to each other. The class giggled, then stopped after a mintue or two. I noticed that Tyler just gave off a tiny smile as he wrote something down in his notebook.

  

"Now let's start"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this History project due tomorrow....and I'm not even done with it....*sighs*


	3. Lesson Time

"Now" I turned on the projector then stepped to the right side so my students could see the pictures. A imagine of Syphilis pops up on the screen. 

 

Half of class' faces turn into disgust. 

 

"We are going to start with the rarest type of STDs then go up to the most common and I'm only showing you six types of STDs. This is Syphilis. There are only 55,000 new cases in the United State every year. This disease spreads by dirty needles, unscreened blood. Mother to baby by pregnancy, labor, or nursing. And everyones favorite un..."

 

"Unprotected sex." The class said in unsion. I start to walk around the classroom then said,

 

"Good...Syphilis starts off as a painless sore on the mouth, rectum, or gentils which lasts 3 to 90 days. The sore will disappear and then you will get a body rash that last 4 to 10 weeks. You won't get many symptoms like a cough, itching, or discomfort etc. After a few years the disease will attack your organs like your brain, nerves, heart, or eyes."

 

When I stop in front of the class, a stundent raises their hand. 

 

"Yes, Debby?" I said as I point at her.

 

"Mr. Dun, is there a cure?" She asked, twirling her pencil.

  

"Yes, there is. The cure might be Penicillin...now, on to the next slide."

 

I show them Genital Herpes, Gonorrhea, Tricomoniasis, Clamydia, and Genital Human Papillomavirus or HPV for short.

 

"Ok guys, any questions?" I ask. As I look around the room almost everybody's face was horrified or amazed. Nobody raised their hand. 

  

I looked at my watch then said,

  

"Looks like you guys have about five minutes left...you can talk to each other QUIETLY, or start working on your project." 

 

After that, one fourth of the class start on their projects and the other three fourths start to whisper. 

 

I sat down to look over some papers that I needed to grade. The bell rang to dismiss the class.

 

"Have a wonderful Friday and remember, I will have the project due date on the board Monday." I say, still looking at the papers."Mr.Dun."

 

"Yes?" I said looking up.

 

"Oh, Tyler. What do you want?"

 

Tyler's head is down, holding his books in his hands. He is wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and well...black everything.

 

"I...would l-l-like to...umm, nevermind." He whispers while blushing and rocking back and forth. He then speed walks out the door, leaving me confused. 

 

I sigh again. That boy is so...shy, but it makes him look...

 

'No Josh, don't think like that. He's a student and you're a teacher.' I thought. 

 

Luckily, I have 4th period off which is perfect right now. I got up from my desk to walk around my class to stretch out my legs a bit. 

 

I notice a piece of paper right by my door...it's probably another letter.

 

I pick it up then open it. I was right, it is a letter.

 

**'Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me**

 

**My love is restricted**

**You know you wanna lick this**

**From**

**Your sexy slut.'**

'Why...Why...Why do I get these...' I ponder.

 

I walk back to my desk then sit down. I grab my briefcase. I pull out the other sexual love letters.

 

I look at them and my graded papers. Uggh nothing from them match. Then I notice that the letters themselves don't match either. They all have different hand writing. 

 

I stack all my papers together so I can put them in my briefcase. Now I'm going to be thinking about these letters and who wrote them all day long. 

 

About 20 minutes pass until the bell rings again. 

 

"Yay, another class, then another, then another, and so on and so forth of teaching the same thing...man I love being a teacher." I mumble as my 5th period class walks in. 

 

"GOOD MORNING, MR.DUN." The class said together.

 

"GOOD MORNING, CLASS." I answer back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe sex is very important kids.


	4. Fuscia Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving break you guys. I love you guys so much xoxo :3

Period 5 left, then Period 6, and after that, lunch time. Yes, lunch. My favorite thing in this world. And I DON'T eat this school lunch...have you seen the food they serve? It looks disgusting and smells like it too. 

 

 I don't eat in the Cafeteria because I know that the middle aged female teachers, who are married, will flirt with me and I don't want that. 

 

I have Red Bull and a burrito from Chipotle black beans,chicken AND steak, all of the meat, usually a little hot salsa, corn, cheese, lettuce, and sour cream.

  

(A/N yes this is his actually answer without the dots from Alternative Press).

 

My lunch is so good. I slowly bite into my burrito and take slow and long slips from my Red Bull.

 

**Ring Ring Ring**

 

Thank you Bell for ruining my lunch. I quickly shove the food in my mouth while drinking my Red Bull to wash it down.

 

Man I wish lunch could replace Math, English, Science, Tech Foundations, Sex Ed, and all the other subjects out there.

 

My 7th period came in like someone was shooting up the school. I really hate this period. They are so loud, but, oh well...I just have to deal with them for the next five months. 

  

Luckily, this period went fast. I had to yell at some of them and I only had to write up one of them, which is better than last time. 

 

Last time I had to write up 10 students. That wasn't a good day...*coughs*. Anyway 8th period went by fast too. Now I'm left all alone with me and my phone. 

  

As I'm looking through YouTube, searching for a good video to watch, a knock came from my door. I put my phone in my pocket and got up to walk towards the door.

 

I opened it. Noboby was there. When I look down, a fuscia envelope with a big heart drawing on it was on the floor. I sigh again.

 

"Oh look, another one." I groan while I bend down to pick up the envelope. 

 

I then carefully rip it open, even though it's just another love letter. Yeah, it looks really well made and this secret admirer probably took his time too.

 

Then i pull out a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I just noticed that in this fic. The high school has lunch 7 period and don't I think schools have lunch 7 period.  
> I think most of schools have lunch around 5-6 period (depends on grade). So now I want to know what period of you have lunch.  
> I really want to post chapter 5 today or tomorrow but I need to stick to my planning schedule....;-;


	5. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is hella short

I drop the envelope then take a few steps back. I start to hyperventilate, dropping to my knees. I start to curl up into a ball. My anxiety is starting to act up again. 

 

There's a picture in that envelope of me....sleeping. But the picture wasn't taken outside my window...no, it was taken inside my house. My secret admirer broke into my house at night...last night.

 

It took me over an hour to calm down. When I did, I slowly got up then walked to the envelope. I flip it over to see if there was writing and there was...

 

**"You sleep so beautifully and peacefully. I wanted to sleep in the bed with you but I knew that you would wake up and kick me out of your house.**

 

**I could have grinded on you, then rode you. You would probably love it. Me riding you as you moan my name...the thought makes me horny Mr. Dun. I can't wait for you to take my 'innocence' away from me.**

 

**But it looks like I have to wait. I love you, Mr. Dun.**

 

**From,**

 

**Your cocksucking slut."**

 

I rip the picture in shreds. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm done. I'm going to find "secret admirer". No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok well then select admirer....you're pretty creepy no lie  
> And do you like the story so far :3  
> THIS FIC HIT 1000!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH OTAKUZOMBIE AND I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS XOXO!!!!!!!!!! I need to do something special for yall umm...maybe I should post chaper 6 today if you guys want :3


	6. Starbucks Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy like this chapter

After seeing the contents of that envelope, I quickly grabbed my things and ran out of the school to my car. When I made it to my house, I ran inside, locking my front and back doors and the windows. I then checked all my rooms to see if my secret admirer broke in again somehow. 

 

I find a bat in my guest room closet. I put it in my room right by my bed. Then I walk downstairs to sit on my couch so I can watch some T.V. I could feel my heart pounding, my hands getting clammy, and my thoart going dry when I hear even the slightest sound. Its 6:00 pm, I need something to calm myself down.

 

I left my home to go to Starbucks. Mmm, Starbucks. I'm in love with coffee. I drink about 2 or 3 cups a day. I'm absolutely not addicted to coffee. I've just been testing every day for the past 10 years to see if it's something I can get into.

* * *

 I'm in Starbucks (JD/N the best place in the WORLD). Waiting in line. Luckily, I'm up next. 

 

"What would you like sir?" The blonde haired girl asks.

 

"Just the Pumpkin Spice latte, nothing else."

 

"Ok sir, that will be $10.36. What is your name?"

 

"Josh Dun...J-o-s-h D-u-n." I answer while handing her the 11 dollars. I spell it out because they're known for misspelling the most common and simplest names.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Your welcome."

 

She handed me my change. I walked to the tall chairs. I'm just on my phone, minding my own business, when all of a sudden I hear.

 

"Hi...Mr. D-Dun..."

 

The greeting came from right in front of me. I look up and see that it's Tyler. He sat down in the chair across from me.

 

"Hey Tyler...I didn't expect you to be here." I mention. 

 

"Yeah...I umm work...h-h-here" He said biting his bottom lip. I'm not going to lie, it made him more...

 

'Stop it Josh, you're a teacher.' I thought.

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Why aren't you in uniform?"

 

Tyler look like he stopped breathing...his whole face became bright red. I tried not to chuckle.

 

"So you don't...work...here?"

 

"Well...I do...b-but..it's...c-c-c-c-complicated." He stuttered.

 

"Josh Dun!" A person yells my name.

 

I was about to get up to go grab my coffee, but Tyler offered to instead. What a nice boy?

 

He came back with a smile on his face, carrying my Pumpkin Spice latte. I look at the girl that took my order. She looked really scared for some odd reason. 

 

Tyler sat down then handed the drink to me. 

 

While I start drinking my latte, I could feel his eyes on my body, like he was undressing me with his eyes. I felt super uncomfortable, so I asked.

 

"Tyler, did you start on your project?" 

 

"K-K-Kind of...s-s-sir." He answers looking away from me then he put his hoodie on. To cover his face.

 

I took a couple of more sips of my latte.

 

"Do you need help on anything Tyler?...If you do, I can help you on Monday during my planning period."

 

"No, b-but thank y-you...sir."

 

I smile a little then look at my watch. It's 7:00 pm. I stand up and threw away my empty coffee cup with Tyler following me, at my side.

 

He followed me to my car. He looked so amazed by it. My car is a red Buick 2016.

 

"You...d-d-drive this?"

 

"Yes I do."

 

He nods his head then starts to walk off.

 

"Hey, Tyler!" I shout.

 

He stops dead in his tracks but he didn't turn around.

  

"Would you like a ride home?" 

 

Tyler turned around then walked towards me.

 

"Yes I would." He answers, smiling. He got in the passengers seat. 

 

I got in then started the engine. Tyler asked me not to turn on the radio because he doesn't like that they only play the popular songs over and over so much that it makes people hate it. 

 

The car ride was silent after he gave me directions to his house.

 

"Stop here." Tyler commanded.

 

I look around. The neighborhood looks nice like mines. 

 

"Mr. Dun..." 

 

I turn my head to look at him. His eyes shine in the moonlight. Tyler moved his head closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3


	7. Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Thanksgiving!!!! I'm thankful for you guys, music, my phone, Melanie Martinez, and all the band members from Twenty Øne Piløts, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, Sleeping With Sirens, Piecre The Viele, Bring Me The Horizon, All Time Low, and Falling In Reverse

Tyler?" I move back.

 

"What you are doing?" 

 

He stopped then shook his head, whispering something to himelf. He unbuckled his seatbelt. 

 

"Sorry...Mr.Dun...i w-w-was g-g-going to umm, hug you...for taking m-m-me home." Tyler stuttered, staring at his lap. (A/N yeah right Tyler me and the readers know that you weren't going to _hug_ Josh).

 

"Oh...ok, Tyler"

 

"Can I have one, Mr. Dun?" He whispered when he looked up at me. 

 

I smile then unbluck my seat belt. We hug. The hug felt warm and fuzzy. He pulled away, blushing.

 

"Bye...Mr.Dun."

 

"Bye Tyler."

 

"Please don't watch me walk to my house. My parents would call the police if they see someone watching me." Tyler mumbles.

 

He opened the car door then stepped out. He walked away. 

 

I drove off. 

  

'Could Tyler be my secret admirer?' I thought.

  

I started to laugh. 

 

"How can someone so shy and quiet be so naughty and horny?" I ask aloud. 

 

I made it home. I made sure my stalker/secret admirer wasn't in my home. Then I layed in my bed (still in my clothes) while holding the bat in my arms. 

 

My eyes finally closed and I drifted off to sleep town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge a book by it's cover, Josh  
> Thank you guys so much with feedback. It makes me so happy and makes me smile. The feedback helps with my depression. You guys means so much to me and I love you guys xoxo :3  
> This fic hit 1666 this story is a sin...


	8. Nudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do a presentation in front of my History class tomorrow....I think I'm going to cry  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS!!!!!! ^_^

I woke up really sluggish because last night I kept waking up in middle of night, scared that he is in my bed...naked or on top of me grinding against me while staring into my eyes or something like that. 

 

What I need right now is coffee, so I force myself out of bed. I groan as I walk downstairs, dragging the bat behind me. Just in case something happens. 

 

I gather all the stuff that I need to make my coffee, then put them in the coffee maker. While my coffee is getting ready, I walk to the living room and turn on the T.V. 

 

Teen Titans came on, which is pretty shocking because you don't really see it on any channel.

 

It's Saturday, which means mail day. I'm praying that I dont get any sexual letters. When I went outside to check my mailbox, I almost froze to death from the Ohio weather. I run to my mailbox, grab my mail without even bothering to look at them. 

 

Then I ran back into my warm, warm house. I lock the door after that and threw my mail on the coffee table. I went to the kitchen to check on my coffee.

 

My coffee was ready, so I grabbed my Marshmallow Hot Chocolate Coffee Mate to mix it in my coffee (JD/N I'm saying coffee way to much).

 

I walk to the living room, holding my lukewarm cup. As I sip my coffee, I look through my mail. 

 

"Bills, Bills, Bills, Love letter, Bil-...wait what." I mumble. 

 

"Uggghh." I groan as I rip open my love letter. The letter is candy red with 'xoxo' written on the front.

 

I gasp at the sight. It's a picture of him laying in bed wearing bright, crimson red lacey thongs with his ass in the air and his legs cross. I turn to the back, seeing if he wrote something.

 

**'Hello Mr. Dun, I was thinking about you a lot last night. I finger-fucked myself. Thinking about having your long, big, thick cock inside of me. It felt so good, but I wish that I had the real thing. I hope that you will fuck me for touching myself.**

 

**I have been a very bad boy, so please fuck me soon. I'll be waiting. I hope this picture makes you want me more.**

 

**I love you**

 

**From,**

 

**Your very lonely boyfriend'**

 

'What the fuck, why is he doing this and does he think that he's my boyfriend..?...and how did he take a picture of him half naked like this?' I wonder.

 

I just put the picture back in the letter. Then I check to see if there is an address and guess what, there's no address...yay.

 

After going through my bills, I grab the inappropriate letter, then start to walk to my room, planning on going back to sleep. I'm not going to jerk off to this picture....ok. I'm having a rough day so I need some sleep. 

 

I'M NOT GOING TO TOUCH MYSELF. OK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookkk Josh....BEAAT IT BEAT IT BEAAAT IT  
> (sing it in Tyler's voice if you seen the interview)  
> This is the posting schedule:  
> (Weekdays chapters are posted around 4 pm and Weekends chapters are posted around 12 pm)  
> November 29  
> December 1 (Tyler's Birthday!!!!!!!!:3)  
> December 3  
> December 5  
> December 7  
> December 9  
> December 11  
> December 13  
> December 15  
> December 17  
> December 19  
> Then I'm not posting in a few days :3  
> God this end note is going to be long but anyway can someone Please Please PlEaSe pLeAsE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE wrote a fic about Tyler walking in on Josh(in the bathroom) while Josh is masturbatng in the shower. I don't care if Tyler 'helps' ;3 Josh or Tyler runs away or Josh yells at him to get out, etc. I just want someone to write it :3


	9. Oh My God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JD/N now some of you might be thinking why don't I just call the police...well if I did this story wouldnt be long wouldnt? and if the police find the "secret admirer". He would lie to the police that we fuck and stuff then I would go to jail...so let's leave the police out of this...ok ^_^
> 
> "Josh" put that note there because my friend asked me why doesn't he call the police...so yeah there the explanation.

_Time skip: Monday 6:00 am_

I'm in my car, driving to work with the radio playing 'Sugar We're Goin Down'. 

 

My morning is going wonderful for a Monday because I have the best song playing from my radio right now, and my Pumpkin Spice latte. I feel so good because I have my coffee. My delicious coffee. It's so good.

 

I made it to what the kids call Hell, Prison, a Death Trap. As I walk in, I notice the teachers look like zombies compared to me. One female teacher walks up to me. She had to be about 32 years old. Oh look, she's trying to hide her wedding ring from me.

 

We stop in the middle of the hallway with teachers walking past us. 

 

"Hello, Mr. Dun or can I call you Josh?" She asks, twirling her hair, smiling. I wanted to gag. Please stop flirting with me. 

 

"Mr. Dun is fine Mrs. Grow." I said, hissing out the 'Mrs'. I then took a long good sip of my coffee.

 

"Oh, you can call me Amy." Mrs. Grow growls before walking off, swinging her hips. 

 

I roll my eyes then start to walk to my class again. When I got there, I checked the door to see if it was locked, and it wasn't. A confused look appeared on my face. I know that I locked it on Friday...unless...

 

I quickly open the door then close it behind me so nobody would see whatever could possibly be inside the room. I turn the lights on.

 

Oh. My. God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.My.God what Josh the readers needs to know  
> And I need to stop writing short chapters but I can't  
> OtakuZombie16 and I love you guys so much xoxo :3.  
> Also when I had to talk in front of my History class yesterday...I umm cried ;-; because I'm not the best person to talk in here front of a crowd of people luckily my teacher told me that I told tell him what's my project is about then he said "Ok...see its not that hard" BOI DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE ABOUT 20 PEOPLE STARING AT YOU LIKE THEY ARE STARING INTO YOUR SOUL AND JUDGING YOU!!!!!!!!


	10. His Gift

"What the..." I whisper as I drop all of my things.

 

I walk around, looking at my walls. The picture that was sent to me on Saturday is everywhere. And I mean everywhere. I start to peel them off as fast as I can.

 

It took me about an hour to take them all down. I check my watch and see it's 7:02 am. Then I walk to my desk. I plop down in my wheelie chair. While sighing, I see a green sticky note on my Computer (which is on my desk).

 

I pick it up, and it reads...

 

**'Hi Mr. Dun, I was thinking "Hey, if Mr. Dun loves my picture so much, maybe I should cover his whole room with them."**

**So did you like my gift? I hope you did. I know that you'll just take them off the walls, but oh well. I wonder when will you figure me out.**

**I want to give you a hint, but that will ruin the fun. But anyway, I can't wait to see you on Monday.**

**I love you xoxo**

**From,**

**Your sexy boyfriend'**

 

I ball up the sticky note and threw it away. I can't take anymore of this. I need to stop this. Today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok then....this secret admirer is very horny
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS 28 YEARS OLD but he is still so smol.
> 
> And because it's his birthday today. I will post chapter 11 :3


	11. Free Day

_8:15 am_

 

My first period came in looking so dead like they didn't want to be here. I wouldn't blame them it's Monday and nobody likes Monday. When they all sat down, I stand up then mention that the project due date is on the board. 

 

They turn their heads to the right side. The board reads,

 

**STDs Project Due on DECEMBER 12**

 

"Good Morning Guys. Today is going to be  free day, so you can start working on your projects or get on your phones but please don't talk. You guys have phones so you can text each other or pass notes. I don't care what you do as long you don't break any of the school rules or don't talk. Ok..." I spoke up.

 

"Ok and Thank you Mr. Dun" the class said together excitedly.

 

Then some of them pulled out their phones and their earbubs while others start working on their projects.

 

I sat back down. Then start to think about who is my 'secret admirer'.

 

'Maybe it's Tyler? He always blush at me. He acts nervous around me and it look like he wanted to kiss while we were in the car. But still he doesn't act like or look like the naughty type' 

 

The thoughts went through my head over an over as I do some paper work. I was so distracted that I didn't even hear the bell ring for 2 period. 

 

After 2 period bell rang, 3 period is here meaning Tyler Robert Joseph. I watch as myself students walk in, but no Tyler. 

 

'Where is he' I wonder. Then got up to tell everyone about the Free day and the project due date. When I sat back down, Brendon walk up to my desk. 

 

"Mr. Dun...someone wanted me to give this to you" He said with fear in his eyes as he handed me the letter.

 

"Do you know who gave this to you Brendon" I question with a eyebrow rised. Then gently take the letter out of his hand. 

 

I look up at him, waiting for my answer. He look so scared. He is so scared that his hands were shaking to his side.

 

"Nosir" Brendon said quickly with fear in his voice. He turns around to speed walk back to his desk.

 

I sigh then look at the letter. It's looks like a normal envelope with no design or anything. I scoffed.

 

'Maybe a teacher wrote this' I ponder as i rip open the sailed envelope. 

 

I start to read the letter. It reads...

 

**I've been a bad little boy and I need to be punished**

 

**Will you slap me, Tap me, Pull my hair and make me scream "uh!"**

 

**As a matter of fact, Will you jump me in attack?**

 

**Will you fuck my til I bleed, Give me what I fucking need**

 

**Please fuck me when you figure out who I am?**

 

**I love you Mr. Dun**

 

**From,**

 

**Your lover**

 

"Brendon" I spoke up staring into his eyes "Come here" I commmand.

 

Luckily the other students didn't bother to look at us because they are used to Brendon getting in trouble.

 

He follow my order. His head is down, staring at his feet. 

 

"Look at me Brendon. You're not in trouble just tell me who told you to give me this letter"

 

"I...c-can't sir..." Brendon bend over my desk and whisper "He will hurt me if I told you...please Mr. Dun don't make me please." 

 

I sigh again as I put my fingers through my pink bubblegum hair. I knew that I won't get anything from him so i said,

 

"I won't Brendon...go sit back down"

 

He gave me thank yous then went his way back to his sit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should give myself a pat on the back for not posting a short chapter.
> 
> Sorry for posting short chapters before, but after this chapter, all the other chapters are long but there is only one chapter that is short and im not telling what chapter it is and it has a cliffhanger. :3


	12. Tyler?!?

8th period

 

The bell started to ring to dismiss the whole school except for me. I watch as my class runs out the doors while I sit in my chair. Some of them say 'bye', and some of them ignore me. 

 

After the teenagers left, the school was dead quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. I got up to tidy up my classroom. Then I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to open it. 

 

"Tyler?!" I said after opening the door. 

 

He looked straight down. He had his backpack on.

 

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

 

"Sorry...b-but umm...I-I umm, need...help sir." Tyler stuttered, still not looking up at me.

 

"You need help with your project Tyler?" 

 

"Yes, Mr. Dun."

 

I smiled.

 

"Come in Tyler and why didn't you come to school today? I could have helped you during my free period." I said as he walked in, taking a seat in a desk up front. 

 

I follow behind him then pull the desk next to his closer to him. I watch him pull out his things. 

 

"I couldn't come to school because of a personal problem." Tyler whisper with his head down sounding as if he was going to cry. 

 

"I understand."

 

After just those two words, he began to sniffle as tears hit his paper. My heart started to ache.

 

"Tyler...are you ok?" 

 

"Yes *sniffle* sir."

 

I frown. I knew he was lying to me, so I put my hand on his shoulder which made him look at me.

 

We stare into each other eyes.

 

"Tyler, what's wrong?" I question in a stern voice. We still didn't move from this position.

 

"It's nothing."

 

Tyler answers then wipe his tears away as he puts his stuff back in his backpack. He got up and started to walk towards the door. 

 

 "Tyler..." I said, standing up.

 

He stops in front of the door then suddenly drops to his knees. He cries again, softly, but you can still hear his shaky breaths.

 

I slowly walk towards him then sit on my knees and pull him in for a side hug. 

 

"Don't cry Tyler, everything will be ok...I promise." I whisper as he cries on my shoulder.

 

We sit here for about 30 mintues until Tyler pulls away from me. 

 

He opens his backpack then pulls out a folded piece of paper. Tyler hands it to me.

 

"Here...someone wants me to give this to you." 

 

"Who is it from?" I ask as I open the letter to read. It says...

 

**'You've seen what my thumbs can do**

 

**Time to use my tongue on you.**

 

**From,**

 

**Your secret admirer'**

 

"I have something to tell you" Tyler whispers, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Tyler tell Mr.Dun that he is the secret admirer?  
> Or  
> Will Tyler tell Mr.Dun something else?  
> If you want the answers, you have to wait until the next chapter


	13. Could He Be My Secret Admirer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to follow schedule so this might be the last time im going this :/

"What is it Tyler?" I question.

 

Tyler opened his mouth, but then shook his head, whispering something like "No no no he shouldn't know...not yet".

 

'Could he actually be my secret admirer?' I thought.

 

"Tyler...what do you need tell me?"

 

He didn't answer. Tyler remained silent as he pulled something out of his backpack. He placed five letters on my lap.

 

"T-These..a-a-a-are f-f-f-for y-ou." Tyler stuttered as he got up then opened the door. Before he could leave he said (without stuttering),

 

"Someone told me to give those to you...Bye, Mr. Dun."

 

I gave him a confused look and he just gave me a toothy smile before walking out. I snapped out of my daze before getting up to run after Tyler.

 

When I looked out the door, he was gone. After that, I picked up the letters. I carried them as I made my way back to my desk. I sat down then started to open them one by one. They read...

 

**'I wanna fuck you hard!**

 

**I wanna feel you deep!**

 

**I wanna rock your body!**

 

**I wanna taste your sweet!**

 

**From,**

 

**Your horny student'**

 

Umm...ok.

 

**'Like my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, up**

 

**Like your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, down**

 

**It would be nice to see you suck my dick. Ooo Mr. Dun. Please suck me when you get the chance.**

 

**From,**

 

**Your lovely babyboy'**

 

Why would a student want me to give them a bj?

 

**'The test; Oral, I think I'll pass**

 

**I know that I'll pass. I promise you when I give you a blow job, you'll want me to do it again and again.**

 

**Throw me up against the desk, Throw me up against the desk.**

 

**Yes please, I want you to pound me against your desk, Mr.Dun**

 

**From,**

 

**Your babyboy'**

 

WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**'Pull my hair**

 

**Smash the chair**

 

**Break the bed**

 

**And give me head!**

 

**From,**

 

**Your naughty boy'**

.....

 

**'On the desk, By lockers, Fuck me on the playground**

**From,**

**Your whore'**

 

I'm done. 

 

I sigh then stuff these letters in my briefcase. I made sure that I had everything. After that, I walked out of the school. As I got in my car, I thought I saw someone in a black hoodie staring at me. But, oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is your favorite band(s)?
> 
> I felt so bad about leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, so i posted today for you my children. Wait can i call you guys "my children" like I call my friends that...and you guys are my friends...right?
> 
> We're so close to the chapters that I want you guys to read. Uggghhh I just want to post all the chapters today, but no I can't do that tho.


	14. Anxiety Again

While I was driving, there was this black 2016 Honda Pilot following me. Anxiety came over me. My hands started to sweat, my head started to spin, and my heart started to thump quickly. 

 

My anxiety went away when the car turned left. I laughed at myself a bit.

 

'Really Josh, you overreact too much.' I thought as I turned into my neighborhood.

 

I drove into my driveway. Then I grabbed my briefcase and stepped out of my car. It's around 5pm, so the streetlights were turning on.

 

I stop when I see a person in a black hoodie standing right under the streetlight, which gave a creepy feeling. The person was staring right at me. It looked like a male teenager (JD/N don't say you just assume that persons gender....TRIGGERED.)

 

He started to walk towards me with his head down. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't let me. The creepy teenager came closer and closer. He stopped when he was about 12 inches away from me. 

 

The person look up and said,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN DEE!!!! BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE SHORT CHAPTERS!!!!!!
> 
> That is what the person said


	15. Did You Follow Me Or Something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter for MindlessSpinlessLiv bc they made that funny comment which made me laugh so hard XD and all of you guys bc i left that short ass chapter.

"Hi Mr. Dun."

 

"Tyler?" I asked while dropping my things. Then I bend down to pick them up. 

 

While I was doing that, he took off his hoodie. 

 

"Tyler how did you get here...did you follow me or something?" I question as I walk to my house's door. He followed right behind me. 

 

I unlocked my door then turned around to face my student. 

 

"Why are you here?"

 

He gave my a sadden face.

 

"My...p-parents kicked...me o-out." He wiped the tear that was coming down his cheek "Because they *sniffle* found o-out that...I am *sniffle* gay."

 

My heart broke into two seeing him so sad. I gave him a hug. I whispered in his ear to come in my house. I tried to pull away, but Tyler didn't let go. I chuckled a bit.

 

"Tyler come on, if you don't let go of me, how am I suppose to make us some hot chocolate? Plus we'll freeze to death if we stay out here any longer."

 

He let go of me then we walked in. Tyler sat on my couch with his knees pulled to his chest. I took off my coat then hung it on my coat rack. I walked to my kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

 

It took about 10 mintues for the hot chocolate to be ready. I grabbed two cups then poured the hot delicious liquid in them before walking to where Tyler was sitting.  

 

I handed him a cup before sitting down.

 

"Tyler, now talk to me about what happened." I said, drinking from my cup. 

 

He took a sip then placed his cup on the coffee table. 

 

"You have a nice home...and hot chocolate is good too."

 

"Tyler, don't try to to change the subject."

 

I took one long sip before sitting my cup down on the table. 

 

"Ok Mr. Dun." He sighed then turned his body to face me, but still have his knees up to his chest

 

"Remember that day when you drove me home?" 

 

I nod.

 

"Ok, so my parents asked me how I got home and who drove me here and blah blah blah. I told them it was a friend of mine and they don't need to worry. After that, they nodded their heads, but I had a feeling that they didn't believe me. Fast forward to today, my brother Zack snuck into my room last night and found...umm...found..."

 

"Found what Tyler? You can tell me."

 

He remained silent for a second then shook his head. 

 

"He found my journal. Where I write down my feelings and secrets. He read the part where I confessed that I was gay and stuff. I guess he showed my parents that night or this morning because my parents bursted through my door, yelling at me. How I'm going to hell, how I'm a dis-appointment, and how I should...never *sniffle*...have been born."

 

"Tyler, look at me." I said softly. 

 

He rose his head up. There were tears running down his face, his eyes were turning a bit red, and his bottom lip was poking out. 

 

"Ty...can I call you that?"

 

He gave me a small smile for a 'yes'.

 

"Well then, Ty. You are not a disappointment. You are a smart, kind, young teenageer, so don't let your parents bring you down."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Dun."

 

"Call me Josh." 

 

"Thank you, Josh."

 

Tyler wiped his tears away then told me,

 

"I'm going to leave now. Even though my parents hate me, they'll still worry about why I'm not home yet." 

 

He got up then walked towards the door. 

 

"Wait...Tyler, you'll get frost bite if you walk. Let me drive you home."

 

"NO...I mean no, Josh...my parents will call the police if they see you." He bit his bottom lip then gave me the infamous puppy dog eyes

 

"Can I stay here for the night...please?" 

 

"But Ty, what about school...people will think that we're a couple if I drive you to school."

 

"Please Josh, I can walk to school or call one of my siblings to pick me up at the gas station down the street."

 

I knew I couldn't argue with him because he'll start to beg and I don't want him to dealing with his cruel parents.

 

"Fine. You can sleep in the guest room, ok?"

 

He squealed then ran over to hug me. 

 

"Thank you Josh...I own you one." He whispered in my ear which made chills go down my spine. 

 

He let go then sat down on the couch. 

 

I looked at my watch. It's 6:00pm. 

 

"Ok Tyler. I'm about to take a shower then after that I'll give you some clothes to sleep in, so you can take a shower. While you're taking your shower, I'll cook us some dinner. After we get done eating, I'll show you where you sleep. Does that sound good?"

 

"Yes it does."

 

He smiled and I returned the smile with my own. I handed him the remote before going upstairs to take my shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a long chapter.  
> It's ok Tyler...Josh will protect you :3  
> I don't usually do this but bc i love you guys i will post this early :3


	16. Do You Know That I Count Your Heart Beats Before You Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler P.O.V and if you know what song this lyric is from you are my friend now (don't look it up...ok i trust you that you won't look it up) and you're my friend if you dont know it

'Joshler, Tysh, Jyler, Tyler and Josh Joseph, Josh and Tyler Dun.' I thought as I flipped through the channels. 

 

I sighed then got up to walk upstairs. I looked at the pictures of Josh on the wall when he was baby, toddler, teenager, and now. 

 

'HOW CAN HE BE HOT AND CUTE AT THE SAME TIME?!' I pondered excitedly. 

 

I made it to the bathroom door. I leaned my head against the door. I could hear the water hitting the shower floor. 

 

I wonder how he looks naked and wet. The water hitting his muscular, naked body.  His cotton candy pink hair all wet and soapy. His hands all over his sinful body. They go lower and lower to his...

 

"Stop it Tyler, before you get a major boner." I whisper to myself. I heard the water turning off. 

 

"Oh shit..!" I mumble before running down the stairs to sit on the couch.

 

I wanted to go up to his room and lay naked on his bed so he could just take me. I want to feel his strong hands all over my body. I want to feel his soft pink lips on my neck, body and member. 

 

I moan softly to that naughty thought. 

 

"Tyler, are you ok?" My soon to be boyfriend asked me, coming downstairs.

 

I snap back to reality. I couldn't speak. My Josh is wearing a tight sports shirt with athlete shorts. His shirt is sticking to his wet body showing his muscles and his shorts are showing a bit of his package...I bet he is not wearing anything under those shorts. 

 

"Tyler..." He said chuckling as he placed his clothes on my lap. 

 

God, that laugh.

 

"Yes Josh I'm ok, I was thinking about something." I answered, blushing.

 

I could see his nipples through his shirt when I looked up at him. God I want to lick and suck them so badly.

 

"Ok then, the bathroom is the first door on the left."

 

I nod the run upstairs, covering my semi-hard on.

* * *

When I got out of the bathroom, I could smell hot wings and fries.

 

"That smells delicious, Josh." I said walking into the kitchen. I sat down on a chair (He has an island in his kitchen...Josh could probably fuck me on this. My body laying across the table while he fucks my cute small booty). 

 

"Thanks, Ty."

 

He placed a plate of hot wigs and fries in front of me. Josh sat down right in front of me. Where I could see his beautiful stunning face. We started to eat and talk. 

 

We talked about the project. He told me that he could help me with it during his fourth period. Luckily for me, I have Gym that period so I said yeah. Plus, I could suck him off too.

 

Josh is such a gentleman because he picked up our plates then took them to the sink. Sigh, why is he so perfect? 

 

After he got done with washing the dishes, he checked the clock on the microwave. 

 

"It's 9:30, what time do you usually go to bed?" He asked as he turned around, leaning against the island. 

 

"Like 12 am. Or I stay up the whole night."

 

"Really Tyler? What do you do that has you up all night?"

 

"I promise you, you don't want to know."

 

I do some things that shouldn't be mentioned on the Internet.

 

Josh rolls his eyes then says,

 

"Well then, do you want to watch a movie?"

 

I smiled then ran to the couch. I heard Josh chuckle right behind me. I sat in the middle while he sat on the left side. He turned the T.V on HBO. _Lights Out_ had just started. 

 

Josh got up to turn off the lights then asked me if I wanted some popcorn. I said "yes" as I pull a blanket from the back of the couch. Josh came back with a bowl of popcorn then I scooted closer him. 

 

"Really Ty, it's just a movie."

 

I blush a bit.

 

"But...it's a scary movie."

 

"You scaredy cat."

 

I look up at him then stick out my tongue. He scrunched up his face then put his right arm around me which made me feel safe. 

 

During the movie, I ended up screaming and jumping into the air at all the jump scares, and Josh laughed at me every time. I would frown at him when he did. 

* * *

 The movie ended. Now I'm scared of the dark. 

 

"Come on Ty, I need to show you your room." Josh said standing up, stretching his arms.

 

Which made his shirt raise up a bit. I almost drooled because I could see his V line. 

 

"Ok." I whisper before getting up.

 

He starts to walk and I follow right behind him, staring at his ass.

 

We made it to the guest room. Josh opened the door and said,

 

"Here you go, sorry it's a bit messy."

 

"It's ok, my room back home is far more messy then this."

 

We stand in silence for a bit until my Josh said something.

 

"My room is right there." He pointed at the door in front of us.

 

"Just knock on the door if you need anything."

 

I gave him a big thumbs up. He smiled then walked to his room. I watched him as he opened it to walk in. 

 

I dragged myself to the bed in the guest room. I pull the covers back before laying down. I grab the comforter then pull it up to my nose. The movie made me think about that demon. I keep thinking that she'll get me. When I heard a squeaking noise, I jump out of bed then run to Josh's door.

 

I knock on it really quickly while whimpering. Josh opens his door with widened eyes, holding a bat. 

 

"WHAT WHAT WHAT'S WRONG?!" 

 

Then he looked at me. Josh sighs as he places the bat down by his door. 

 

"Let me guess, the movie?"

 

He smirked when I nodded. Josh stepped out of my way. I walked in then layed in his bed with the covers on top of me. He did the same.

 

"Ty, it's just a movie." He said while we look at the ceiling.

 

"But Mr. Dun, I get scared easily."

 

"Tyler nothing will hurt you, I promise."

 

He turned around to where he is facing me.

 

I turn to face him. Even though I can't see his face, I could feel his hot breath against my face.

 

"You promise?"

 

"Yes I promise Tyler."

 

 All of sudden I press my lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirks and shouts* GO GET YOU ONE TYLER  
> I know Jyler is Jenna and Tyler ship name and I love it, but I use it for this story.
> 
> And I'm posting chapter 17 on Sunday Dec. 11, 2016


	17. I Own You One ;3

He pulled back quickly then sits up.

 

"Tyler...what...why...are you my secret admirer?"

 

I blush before answering him. 

 

"...Y-Y-Yes I...am.."

 

The awkwardness filled the air. I feel so disgusting, so worthless, so unloved. Tears slowly run down my cheeks.

 

"I'm *sniffle* going...t-t-t-to *sniffle* go." 

 

I pull the covers back then run to the door. Before I could open it, Josh said

 

"Tyler wait, turn on the lights...come here."

 

I follow his order. I stood right in front of him. Josh's arms are crossed with a frown on his face. 

 

"Tyler, why?"

 

"Because...*sniffle* I-I...*sniffle* love you."

 

He uncrosses his arms then pulls me in for a hug.

 

"Ty... you know you can't love me. I'm a teacher and you're a student." He whispers in my ear.

 

I wipe my tears away.

 

"But...I'm 18 so I can."

 

He chuckles softly.

 

"It's still illegal because a teacher can't be in love with their student." He mentions as he pulls away.

 

I frown. Stupid laws. I want to pleasure my teacher. I want to make him feel good. A wicked smirk came upon my face.

 

"I can make you fall in love with me."

 

"How?" He smirked playfully while crossing his arms again.

 

I drop to my knees. 

 

"Let me show you." I whisper.

 

I pull his pants quickly. I was right, he isn't wearing any underwear. His dick is so beautiful, big, thick. The color is rose pink. 

 

Before I could lick his head, Josh cover himself with his hands.

 

"Tyler Robert Joseph...stop...this isn't right."

 

"Come on Josh...let me pleasure you...I promise you'll like it." I beg like a slut, still on my knees.

 

He bit his bottom lip. I could tell he wants me to.

 

"Come on Mr. Dun...I know you want me to."  I said with lust in my eyes.

 

"Tyler..." 

 

"Please?" I kiss his thigh then give him my best puppy dog eyes.

 

He let out a low moan. Then removed his hands. I squeal while moving my hands a bit.

 

I pick up his cock. It feels just like I imagined. It twitched a little. I smirk as I rub the head with my thumb, smearing the precum.

 

I give the tip a kitten lick, causing him to groan lowly. I giggle to myself. 

 

I slowly drag my tongue up the shaft of his member, hardly able to contain another giggle as he groaned once more. 

 

"Ty, don't tease." He breathed out. 

 

"Yes, Josh." I replied sweetly.  

 

I stopped my teasing and took his member into my mouth, fitting as much as I could and taking the rest in my hand, and gave him a suck which made him release a moan. I continued sucking his length, hollowing my cheeks. 

 

"F-Fuck..Ty...you're good.." Josh moaned. That encouraged me to continue. I hummed around his member, no doubt sending shivers up his spin if that shake was anything to go by. 

 

I bobbed my head up and down slowly, trying to drag this out. Until he started bucking into my mouth despite clearly trying to not do so, showing he was getting closer. 

 

"T-Ty..." He said shakily. I knew what he was going to say, so I pulled back from his length. 

 

"Cum Josh...I want you to." I spoke softly before going back to his member. 

 

I started bobbing my head up and down faster. I could tell he was extremely close, and was one step away from his climax. I hummed one last time and looked up at him, making eye contact and he just as soon as I did that he came, moaning. One second later, he looked at me in shock. 

 

"O-Oh crap, Ty I didn't mean to-" He began, and I already knew he was talking about how he came in my mouth. But I just pulled back from his member slowly and swallowed everything in one gulp. I grinned. 

 

"Yummy~!" I said, giggling at his expression. It went from shock to surprise. 

 

"Did you just?" He asked with wide eyes. I nodded. 

 

"Mhm." I said, opening my mouth to show it was empty. He just stared at me. 

 

"Wow.." He breathed. 

 

"Told you you'd love it." I said cheekily. He sighed, and I saw a small grin on his face. 

 

"Let's just go to sleep, Ty." He said. I smiled and climbed next to him in the bed after he cut the lights out.

 

"Good night Josh.." I said, staring at him. He looked over at me. 

 

"Good night Ty." He said, patting my head before closing his eyes. I continued watching my precious Josh until I myself fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how you like the bj scene. I didn't write this scene OtakuZombie did, so thank her :3
> 
> Also should I change my profile picture?
> 
> Plus I might not be posting the next whole week because I have exams ;-;


	18. This Is Wrong...But Why Does It Feel So Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh P.O.V

I woke up with my arms and legs wrapped around Tyler, his head in the crook of my neck, and snoring softly. I didn't want to wake him up, but the way we were touching right now is wrong. What happened last night is wrong. Everything is wrong. 

 

I untangle myself from Tyler to roll over towards my nightstand to get my phone and turn on the lamp. I turn on my phone to check the time. The time reads 5:00am. I groan. Why do I have to wake up so early?

 

When I stand up to sit on the edge of my bed, two pairs of hands slid up to my shoulders, rubbing slowly and making me feel relaxed. 

 

"Josh...stay in the bed."

 

"Sorry Tyler, but I need to go work and you need to get ready too."

 

I felt kisses on my jawline then hands under my shirt, traveling up and down my abs. 

 

"Tyler...stop, this is wrong...mm." I said but I couldn't stop the moan at the end.

 

"But why did you just moan?" He purred in my ear, his finger tracing the outline of my crotch.

 

I growl then stand up quickly. I stare into Tyler's eyes. His smirk turned into a frown.

 

"Tyler, what happen last night was wrong."

 

"But...you liked it.." He told me sounding heartbroken.

 

"I know Ty, but it's...just.."

 

Tyler gets up were we are face to face. His soft, plump, pink lips so close to mine. Like he wants to kiss me, but he doesn't.

 

"Just what Mr.Dun...oh, I know why because I'm a student and you're a teach-"

 

I interrupt Tyler by kissing him on the lips. My hands travel to his waist and I pull him closer. He gasped when I bit his bottom lip, allowing my tongue into his mouth. 

 

He tasted so good, like strawberries and chocolate. Tyler started to kiss me back. We moan into each others mouths. He pulled away for air. 

 

"Josh..." He panted.

 

"Yes?" I breath out, my hands still on his hips. 

 

"You need to get ready for work."

 

I squeeze his waist which made him giggle. That giggle could make anyone smile. Then I let go of him.

 

"Tyler my old clothes from when I was a teenager are in the closet in the guest room."

 

"Ok Josh."

 

He walked out the room then I went into my bathroom to shower. Afterwards, I got dressed in my white button down long sleeve shirt, black pants and black dress shoes.

* * *

I heard Tyer's footsteps behind me as I cooked us some breakfast.

 

"Hey." He said, taking a seat on of the counter.

 

I glanced at him. He was wearing my old faded NASA shirt (I bought another one) and his black skinny pants with his black Converse. The shirt was a little to big for him, but it made him too cute.

 

"Hi."

 

We sat in a comfortable silence, Tyler watching me cook. He took a piece of bacon thinking I didn't notice, but when I did I slapped his hand. 

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

I rolled my eyes as I placed two chocolate chip waffles, with syrup on them, eggs, and bacon on each of our plates.

 

"Here you go Tyler." 

 

I place the two plates on the island. Tyler jumped off the table to come eat. We sat down at the same time. While I ate Tyler kept staring at me. 

 

When we made eye contact, he would blush then look down at his plate to start eating.

 

"Tyler...why are you staring at me?"

 

He looked up at me, biting his bottom lip.

 

"Because your shirt is too tight and it's showing your muscles..."

 

I chuckle a bit. I know this shirt is tight that's why I'm wearing it. I wanted to see Tyler's reaction. 

 

"Oh, ok...should I change into a different shirt?" I ask, smirking.

 

He gasped and shook his head 'no'.

 

"Please please don't." He looks down, I'm guessing playing with his fingers, and mumbles

 

"Because that shirt makes you look hot."

 

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

 

Obviously I did because I wouldn't tell you guys if I couldn't. I just wanted to hear Tyler say that again.

 

"I know you heard me because you just told the people that are reading this fic." He said looking up me with a frown on his face.

 

"Fine, yes I did hear you...but I just wanted to hear you say it again."

 

"Ok...because that shirt makes you look hot."

 

"Yeah it does." I said with a wink, which made him blush.

 

After that I got up to take our empty plates to wash them. 

 

I dried off my hands then looked at my watch. It's 6:15am. I needed to get my briefcase but Tyler was one step ahead of me and already grabbed it.

 

Tyler (JD/N he is still sitting on the chair at the island) told me he put it on the couch when he was coming downstairs to eat breakfast.

 

"Thank you Tyler...do you have a ride?" I asked as I grabbed my briefcase.

 

"Yeah." He answered, but it sounded like he is lieing.

 

"Are you sure?" I ask again in a stren voice.

 

"No..."

 

He stood up from the chair then walked towards me. We were face to face again. 

 

"It's ok I can drive you. I'll just say I saw you walking to school and you looked like you were about it get frost bite, so I decided to drive you to school." 

 

He nodded, liking the idea. I handed him one of my coats then I grabbed one for me. Before we could walk out the door Tyler said, 

 

"M-M-Mr. Dun, a-are we....nevermind, I'll ask you later." He said quickly, looking down at his feet.

 

"Ok." 

 

When I open the door, the freezing temperature made Tyler and I shiver.

 

"Hold up, let me grab some gloves, hats, and scarfs." I said then I ran upstairs to grab them from my cloest.

 

I ran back down the stairs then handed Tyler the stuff. He put them on with me. Tyler interlocked his hand with mine. I kissed his forehead.

 

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to New York on December 19 YAY!!!!! I'm going up there because my mom lives there and I can't wait to see her :3
> 
> Also I hated not posting the last four days. I wanted to everything, but I stopped myself


	19. ATTENTION ATTENTION THE SLUTS ARE COMING!!!!!

We were in the car listening to  _Bulls In The Bronx_. Which is a really good song by the way. You should listen to it when you have a chance. Anyway, Tyler tapped my right hand which was on the steering wheel. (JD/N drive safe kids it's a crazy world out there).

 

I turn to look at him when I stopped at a red light.

 

"Yes Tyler?"

 

"Can we get some hot chocolate from Starbucks...please?"

 

Luckily there was a Starbucks right in front of us.

 

"Yes we can."

 

When the light turned green, I kept going straight, heading to the Starbucks cafe or store, whatever you want to call it.

 

We decided to go through the drive thru because we didn't feel like leaving the car. I order two hot chocolates which cost about $8.30. I drove up to the window and payed. 

 

Before I could move up the cashier lady stop me saying,

 

"Sooo, you're hot I'm hot...let's meet up and we could have some hot sex."

 

She started to lick her lips and bite them once in a while. She's alright...but she's acting like a slut and that's what makes her ugly. Her name tag reads Hannah and she looks like she's in her late 20's.

 

"Sorry I can't, I have a boyfriend." I answer as I put my hand on Tyler who was probably blushing right now.

 

"Come on, I know you're probably getting tired of fucking an asshole...come with me and you could fuck a tight and wet pussy instead."

 

I rolled my eyes then turned around to kiss Tyler, and hard, to show this Hannah chick that he is my boyfriend. Tyler gasped but kissed me back, sticking his tongue into my mouth. We french kiss for about an 5 minutes. 

 

When we got done making out, I turned around to see the lady's reaction. She was in complete shock. Hannah couldn't speak, so Tyler flipped her off and I drove us up to the second window.

 

I asked for the manager to tell them about that Hannah girl and how she's acting like a slut. The manager sighed like he got feedback like this every single day. He told me he would fix the problem as he handed me my hot chocolates. 

 

I grab the two cups then drive off after I thank him. Tyler grabbed his cup and started to drink it. 

 

"I hope she burns in hell." 

 

I pick up my cup from the cup holder to take a few sips.

 

"Same here Ty, same here."

 

He put his Starbucks cup in the cup holder then asked me,

 

"Am I really your boyfriend?"

 

I smiled then answer,

 

"Yes, yes you are. You're my cute smol boyfriend."

* * *

 

7:20 am

We drove up to the school. I parked as close to the school doors as I could, so none of the teachers would think that Tyler and I had sex in my car in the past 10 minutes or something. 

 

"Ok Tyler, so don't hold my hand, don't walk too close to me, and don't say anything if the teachers throw themselves at me." I inform him while getting out of the car taking my hot chocolate with me.

 

"What do you mean by 'throwing themselves at you'?" He questioned. You could hear the jealously in his voice and see it all over his face.

 

"Don't worry babe." 

 

I walked to the back of my car (back seats) then grabbed my briefcase. Tyler got out of the car cupping the hot chocolate, trying to get some warmth. 

 

When I checked that I had everything, I locked the car. Tyler did what I told him to do. He walked at my side but not too close where people would think something was going on. 

 

We walked into the building. Tyler gasped at how the building looked. It was so green and red, there was a 8 ft green Christmas tree in the main hall, and there was a lot of fairy lights. 

 

"Wow..." I heard him say. 

 

"Come on Tyler, we need to get to my classroom." I said, walking again with him following behind me.

 

But a teacher walked up to us. She was wearing a v-neck shirt that showed her cleavage. Her name was Mrs.Waters, who's husband is the principal of THIS school. Mrs.Waters always always tried to flirt with me, but I always denied her.

 

"Hello Mr. Dun...you look pretty...handsome today." She spoke in what I assume was supposed to be seductive, chewing her gum trying to look sexy.

 

"Thanks." 

 

Out the corner of my right eye I could see Tyler's anger all over his face and him balling up his fists like he was going to kill a bitch. 

 

Mrs. Waters turn her attention to Tyler. She smiled at him, but he gave her a deathstare. Which made her smile disappear.

 

"Why is Tyler here?" She asks, facing me now.

 

Mrs. Waters is Tyler's Math teacher by the way.

 

"Oh, I saw him walking outside in this cold weather so I picked him up and bought him some hot chocolate." I smiled.

 

"Awww that's so sweet!" She puffed out her chest.

 

I didn't even look at her breasts once. I maintained nothing but eye contact.

 

She leaned in closer where Tyler couldn't hear and growls,

 

"Maybe you can warm me up after school?"

 

"No sorry, but I'm sure your husband can do that for you."

 

Before she could reply back, I walked away with Tyler following beside me. I could hear Mrs. Waters gasp before stomping away like a toddler. 

 

I unlocked my door then opened it. I was about to ask Tyler how he broke in here and put those pictures, but he kicked the empty trash can and started to pace back and forth.

 

"How could she do that!" Tyler yells.

 

"That slut! I knew she was one. She's hit on every single man that has come in this school. Now she wants to flirt with MY man...HELL NO."

 

I sigh as I walk over to my desk and put my things down before I could sit down.

 

"Tyler, come here."

 

He stopped then looked at me, his face red, and his eyes widened.

 

"No." 

 

"Tyler..."

 

His face structure softened a bit. Then tears came running down his face as he ran towards me. 

 

Tyler stood right in front of my desk. His hands are shaking. I frown. 

 

"Go and lock the door."

 

He followed my order. When he turned around, I push my chair back so Tyler could sit in my lap. 

 

Tyler gave me a small smile even though tears were still falling down his face. He walked towards me then sat down. I wrapped my arms around his small fragile body, and place a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm scared...." He whispers as he wipes his tears on my shirt.

 

"Why?" I question sweetly. 

 

"That these female teachers will take you away from me."

 

My heart grew triple its size and my face turned a cherry red. 

 

"Awww, Ty." 

 

I hugged him tighter. We stayed in this position until the bell rang. Tyler got up before giving me a sweet, yet passionate, kiss on my lips. 

 

"Bye Josh."

 

"It's Mr. Dun, Joesph." I smirk spinning around in my wheelie chair.

 

"Bye, Mr. Dun."

 

"Bye, Joesph."

 

Tyler walks to the door and unlocks it. He turned around to look at me. We stare into each other eyes.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

He opened the door then went out into the swarm of teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm going to see my mom!!! I'm going on the plane around 2:00 pm Oh My God I can't wait. I hope you have a nice Christmas break and hope that you get some nice presents also. :3
> 
> If you don't mind me by asking what do you want for Christmas. Also do guys want our social media(s) to talk to us


	20. Le Joshler Christmas Special Part 1

_Time skip: Christmas Eve 8:30 am_

I woke up with Tyler's head on my chest and his arms wrapped around my shirtless torso.  I smile when I hear him snoring and see a small amount of drool coming out of his mouth, landing on my nipple. 

 

He looks so cute in my Turn Down for what cat shirt, which is really cute on him because it's pretty big on him. I kiss the top of his head which made him grin ear to ear. Tyler rubbed his head against my chest. He opened his eyes then looked up at me.

 

"I love you, Josh." 

 

"I love you too, Tyler."

 

He placed a kitten kiss on my chin then fall back to sleep. After that, I went back to sleep as well.

 

I'm going to give you guys a short flashback on how Tyler got to spend his Christmas break with me. 

 

_*Flashback music*_

_Time skip backwards: Dec.12_

_When the bell rang for 4th period, my students got up and then placed their projects on the big white table by the door._

_Tyler didn't leave though, he just stayed in his desk. I rolled my eyes then sighed as I got up and closed and locked the door. After that, I sat back down._

_"What do you want Ty?"_

_He stood up then walked towards my desk. Tyler walked around it. He plopped down on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck, staring into my eyes with his best puppy-dog eyes._

_"I was wondering if I could spend my break with you?"_

_Before I could answer, he started to grind on me as he kissed me. I let out some moans into his mouth. Tyler pulled away from me, smirking._

_God why does he has to be so sexy?_

_"...Fine, but what about your parents, babe?"_

_"My parents and siblings are going to New York City to visit my grandparents, aunts, and uncles and stuff, so I'm just going to act like I'm sick or whatever. Then when they leave, I'll pack some clothes then you can pick me up. Please Josh?" I gave him a questioning look_ _"I mean please, Mr.Dun?"_

_I smile then hug him._

_"Sure baby." I whisper in his ear._

 

_Tyler squealed into my ear so loudly. Then he gave me more kisses, basically all over my face. He got off my lap to grab his stuff._

_I handed him a note so he wouldn't get in trouble, but he told me that 4th period is his Gym class and his coach doesn't care if he's late or not._

_"You're going to get the best Christmas present ever...Bye Mr.Dun." He said as he walks out the door._

_Tyler came back in to sit his project down. I laughed at him and he flip me off, but I kept laughing._

_*End of Flashback music*_

_10:00 am_

"Josh."

 

"Josh."

 

"Josh!"

 

I heard someone calling my name as they shook my body.

 

"Five more minutes...mom." I mumble, turning over so that my back was facing them.

 

"Josh, I'm not your mom...I'm your boyfriend and you said that we would put up the Christmas tree today because the past few days you were to lazy to do it, so you promised me that we will do it today!"

 

I groan as I sit up looking into my precious boyfriend's eyes. I gave him a small smile then told him to follow me. 

 

We walk to the guest room. I open the door then walk to the cloest. 

 

"Why are we in here?" Tyler questioned.

 

"Because," I brought out some trash bags then handed them to him "The Christmas decorations are in here."

 

He smiled at me then ran out the door and downstairs. 

 

"Hurry up babe!" Tyler shouted from the living room. 

 

I chuckled then picked up the Christmas tree box. I walked downstairs to find Tyler tangled up in the Christmas tree lights laying on his stomach on the floor. 

 

"How did you..."

 

"Don't ask, just help me."

 

I put the box down so I could help my tangled up boyfriend.

* * *

 

_2:00 pm_

 

It took about 4 hours to put up and decorate our Christmas tree because Tyler kept breaking some of the ornaments, and kept complaining about how the tree is to hard to put together, and he kept getting tangled up in lights which made me think about inappropriate things that I could do to him

 

But we finally finished our tree. It's a green 6 foot pine tree with gold and silver ornaments, white lights, and a big star on top. 

 

"I like it." I said, pulling Tyler to my side as we stared at the tree and watch the snow falling outside from the window in the background.

 

"Me too, but I think we could have done better." He said, laying his head on my shoulder.

 

"Yeah, but guess what? It's only our first tree we did together and we have next Christmas and the next and the next that we could spend together to make the tree much better."

 

"You're right."

 

"I know...want some hot chocolate?"

 

Tyler looked up at me and said,

 

"Yes and can we watch some Christmas movies like _How the Grinch stole Christmas, The Nightmare before Christmas,_ and _The Polar Express_ and more?"

 

"Yes sweetie, now go and sit on the couch and turn on the TV and change the channel to Freeform."

 

Tyler nodded then followed my directions as I walked to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how ABC Family change their name to Freeform...it makes me cringe.
> 
> Also Josh and Tyler may or may not fuck in chapter 21 (tomorrow on Christmas day) ;3
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE!!!!!
> 
> #ripspookyjimchristmas2k16 ;-;


	21. Le Joshler Christmas Special Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have been saving myself for you  
> I have been waiting my whole life for you"
> 
> Josh is wearing the first picture and Tyler is wearing the second one

_ _

 

 

 

_ _

 

 

_12:00 pm_

We woke up so late because we watch Christmas movies until 1 in the morning and then I had to carry Tyler to our room because he was to lazy to walk.

 

"Babe."

 

"Tyler."

 

"Baby."

 

I whisper softly in his ear as we are spooning obviously me being the big spoon and Tyler being the little spoon. 

 

"Yes, Josh." He answers, yawning.

 

"It's Christmas and Santa brought you some gifts."

 

He giggles as he rub his eyes. Tyler pulls away from my muscular arms then sits up. 

 

"I'm not 8 anymore and I know that you woke up around 5:00 am to get my presents from the post office then you wrap them in gold and silver gift wrapper."

 

I frown.

 

'How in the hell he knew all of that?' I thought.

 

Tyler stretch his arms then stands up but his back is facing away from me (He is still wearing my cat shirt from yesterday).

 

"I know because I saw the gift wrapper in the guest room closet yesterday and I heard you leaving the bed around 5."

 

I roll my eyes then said,

 

"If you know that I got your gifts, do you know what is _in_  your gifts?"

 

I smirk when Tyler turns around with big sparkling eyes and with a smile that showed his pearly white crooked teeth. 

 

"Go on...run downstairs" I told him, smiling.

 

Tyler took off running as I got out of bed. Before I could go downstairs, I change into Candyman Stripping Santa Man Boxes, but I put a robe on to change it because we might you know tonight.

 

I made sure that Tyler couldn't see parts of my sexy outfit then I walk down the stairs. I could hear him squealing while I walk down the stairs.

 

When I made in the living room, I see Tyler sitting down criss cross applesuase (A/N dont judge me for writing that) by our tree with a big long golden box in his lap. 

 

I sat right next to him criss cross applesauce. He look at me when excitement in his eyes asking me for permission to open his presents. I gave him a small nod and smile as a 'yes'.

 

He rip the wrapper off then gasp seeing a Casio 61 Piano Style keyboard. Tyler jumped into my lap then squeezing me to death.

 

"Thank you thank you thank you, Joshie!" 

 

I blush a little at my nickname as I hug him back.

 

"Now you have more presents open." I whispers in his ear.

 

My happy boyfriend let go of me, but he stayed in my lap. 

 

Tyler kept gasping and some tears roll down his cheeks seeing a Concert Luna Ukulele, Yellow Jacket, Black Baseball hat, Red Beanie, Muti-Color Jacket, Flowery Kimono, and finally a skeleton jacket and some red vans. 

 

"I love you so much, Joshie...thank you!" He said holding the ukulele. 

 

"Your welcome...now I want to know where are my gift." I hiss while wrapping my arms around Tyler's hips.

 

"If you let me go, I would get it." My baby answer back with a hint of lust. 

 

I did what he ask me to do. Tyler handed me his ukulele before getting up and going up stairs. 

 

* * *

_3:30 pm_

 

I have been waiting for about two hour and a half for my presents. 

 

"BABE...WHERE ARE MY PRESENT!" I yell as I got up.

 

"HOLD UP BABY I'M GETTING YOUR PRESENT READY!" Tyler yells back.

 

"Ok..." I groan as I walk over to sit on the couch.

 

My mouth drop open as Tyler walks down stairs wearing a Heart Angel Kite Red Sexy Mrs. Santa Claus costume with red lipstick and black eyeliner. He stood right in front of the tv. 

 

"You like..." He askes, blushing while biting his bottom lip.

 

About all my blood in my body went straight to my dick.

 

"Yes baby...I do." I untied my robe then took it off "Come here and sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas."

 

Tyler lick his lips when he saw my outfit. He walk over towards me and sit on my lap. I wrap my arms around his perfect sexy hips.

 

"Well Santa ,my husband, I'm wondering if you could take my... umm you know away on this snowy Christmas day."

 

I smirk.

 

"Sorry Mrs. Clause, but I don't know what you want me to take away...you have to use your words." I said in a low deep voice. 

 

Tyler whimpers while moving around in my lap which is turning me on even more. 

 

"Santa...I want you to take away my virginity." 

 

"Ok baby...let's go do it in the bedroom." 

 

I carry Tyler bridal style up the stairs. He kept giggling and kissing me on my cheek. When we made it to the bedroom, I walk towards the bed and laid Tyler down. He spared out his legs so I could get between them.

 

And we start to kiss. It started out sweet and precious but soon became very heated, our tongues swirling around each other. Tyler let out a small moan, and I pulled back from our make out session and started trailing kisses down his neck. 

 

"J-Josh.." He called my name breathlessly as I dragged my hand down his body, over the fabric of his sexy costume to his clothed member. I palmed him, earning a soft moan and finding that he was already hard. 

 

"Someone's a little excited I see." I say lowly with a smirk, looking at him. A blush formed on his cheeks and he nodded slightly before covering his face with a hand in what I assume was embarrassment. 

 

"God, you're just so cute." I sighed. I moved to his earlobe and nibbled lightly. He squirmed, and put a hand on my chest. 

 

"Mm...will you really give me what I want for Christmas...Daddy?" He asked, a lustfully pleading look in his eyes. I couldn't control myself anymore. I had to have him now. 

 

"Yes, baby, of course I will." I said. 

 

I wasted no time in taking off my own costume, then Tyler's. I kissed down his chest, going to his nipples to tease them, sucking one and playing with the other. He gasped out, raising his chest slightly. 

 

I trialed one hand down his side and to his thigh, giving it a squeeze. I moved from his chest to kiss down his stomach and stopping once I get down to his waist. I moved to his still clothed length, mouthing him through his underwear. He moaned softly. 

 

I pulled away and sat back. 

 

"Take your underwear off, Tyler." I said and he obliged, doing as I said. While he was doing that I reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

 

I turned back to Tyler and he was laying back down on his back, watching me in anticipation. I covered my fingers in lube before moving my index finger to his entrance. Before I pushed in, I looked at him.

 

"You're sure you want to do this?" I asked. I wanted him to be certain he wanted to do this. God, I know I wanted to, but what he wanted was much more important. 

 

"Y-Yeah...will it hurt..?" He asked quietly. 

 

"A little at first, but then it'll feel great." I told him truthfully. He took a breath before nodding. 

 

With that, I went on and pushed my index finger in his entrance slowly. I let him get used to the feeling before I added another finger, and that's when his face scrunched up a bit. After he relaxed, I started making a scissoring motion with my fingers until he was used to it. 

 

"D-Daddy...t-thats enough, I-I'm ready." He moaned. I nodded and slowly took my fingers out, earning a small whimper. 

 

I then grabbed the condom I took out, looking down at my member that was hard and already leaking precum. Just as I was about to open the condom, Tyler stopped me. 

 

"N-No, don't..I want to f-feel you.." He said, blushing as he looked at me then away. I smiled at his cuteness. 

 

"Alright baby, what ever you want." I said, kissing him. 

 

I pulled away, and lined up to his entrance. I gave him one last look and after seeing him nod, pushed in slowly. He gasped, letting out small "ah"s until I was buried deep in him. I leaned down, placing kisses on his shoulder while he adjusted my size. It honestly felt so good to be inside him. 

 

"M-Move.." He breathed out and I did. 

 

I started thrusting in and out at a slow pace, picking up speed as I continued. 

 

"A-Ah..f-faster, Daddy!" He moaned out. I obliged, quickening my thrusts. I was looking for a certain spot now though. 

 

'I think it's right about-' 

 

"O-Oh God! F-Fuck, right there Josh, right t-there!" Tyler moaned out, his back arching perfectly. 

 

 After finding the spot I had been looking for, I focused on hitting it with every thrust. By now Tyler was a moaning and whimpering mess, his smaller body shaking slightly against my own. 

 

"I-I'm...close." He said breathily. 

 

"I am too." I groaned.

 

"Daddy, p-pull my hair."

 

I slowed my thrusts as I processed Tyler's request. 

 

"What..."

 

"Pull my hair." He said again, and I was slightly surprised, but didn't mind at all. 

 

"Ok..." I agreed, pulling his hair, causing him to moan pretty loudly. 

 

(A/n: Dee&Otaku: *hiding in the closet with a video camera giggling* joshler is real) 

 

I picked up my pace even more, my thrusts becoming faster and harder. A few more thrusts, and Tyler was gripping the sheets, his body shaking even more than before.

 

"I-I'm...close." He said breathily. 

 

"I am too." I groaned.

 

 

"J-Josh, c-cumming, I'm cumming!" He whimpered out. 

 

With that, he came, shooting thick white ropes across his stomach and chest. He clenched down around my own member and that had me cumming right after, spilling my seed inside him. 

 

I continued thrusting, riding out our climaxes. Once I stilled, I pulled out of him slowly, causing his body to twitch slightly. The room was filled with just the sound of our breathes. I looked down at Tyler to see he had his eyes closed as he panted. 

 

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled lazily and I smiled back before leaning down to plant a kiss on his forhead then his lips. 

 

"Let's go and wash up, baby." I said, sitting back. 

 

There was a grumble followed by a soft "Dun wanna" but I just got out of bed and picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Josh.." Tyler mumbled with a yawn. I could tell I'd probably be washing him instead. 

 

"Merry Christmas Tyler." I said, smiling at the precious boy in my arms, my boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are sinning if you read this on Christmas day and it's a Sunday...I'm so disappointed in you guys...jk jk I'M PROUD FOR YOU GUYS!!!!
> 
> Merry Smutmas to all, and to all a horny night


	22. Yesterday Was Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler P.O.V
> 
> Also this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I forgot to post it

_10:00 am_

 

I woke up with the sunlight hitting my face from the window. I'm naked and my asshole is hella sore. I groan with the soreness as I turn over to stare at Josh's face (he is still sleeping). I start to rub his cheek a bit. He start to smile. God I love this man. I groan when I stand right up on the edge of the bed. 

 

"What's wrong baby?"

 

I heard Josh yawn out. Then I turn my head around to face him.

 

"It's just...yesterday made my ass sore." 

 

He smirk playfully while getting out of bed. Josh stretch out his arms. My eyes wonder all of his naked, muscular body. Damn he is so hot.

 

"Hey stop staring or I will fuck that cute sore butt of yours." Josh growls, walking towards the bathroom.

 

"Yeah right." I answer back, rolling my eyes.

 

I could hear the sink being turn on. Josh peeps his head out of the door with his toothbrush in his mouth. He gave me a "oh is that a challenge" look.

 

"No, Joshie I'm just playing, but last night was amazing. Your hands all over my body, your cum filling me up, and having your neighbors hearing me call you daddy" I said, getting up to walk towards him.

 

Josh smirk once more. Looks like he has accomplish something AMAZING.

 

I would whimper when the soreness would get to me. I lay my head on Josh's right shoulder while he brush his teeth. I smile at him and he smile back.

 

* * *

_11:00 am_

 

In the past hour, Josh and I change into some sweatpants and a baggy white t-shirts. We ate some Waffle Crisps because we were both too lazy to cook.

 

Now we're in the living room, on the couch, watching  _Deadpool_ (A/N THE BEST MOVIE EVER WITH SUICIDE  SQUAD AND CIVIL WAR IN 2016 in my opinion). 

 

I start to blush when the sex scene came on. I look straight down at my lap and start playing with fingers. 

 

"We did so much better yesterday than what they are doing." Josh said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

 

"Yeah...true." 

 

I snuggle against Josh's right side to get some of his body heat. All the event from yesterday replay in my head. I let out a tiny moan.

 

"Did you get moan?" Josh asks, squeezing my shoulder.

 

"No..." I lied, but I start to blush.

 

Josh laughs then said,

 

"Are you sure because I swear a heard a moan."

 

"Maybe it was the people in the movie."

 

"You could be right, but I heard you moan before and that moan sounds just like you."

 

I roll my eyes.

 

"FINE I MOANED FROM THINKING ABOUT YESTERDAY EVENTS ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?!?!?" I snap, crossing my arms.

 

"Yes yes I am." Josh reply, smirking.

 

We sat in silence watching the movie, but wpuld laugh when Wade Wilson aka Ryan Reynolds would do and/or say something laugh. (A/N *inhales gun smoke* I'm touching myself tonight.)

 

"Is your ass still sore?" Josh questions when the movie finish.

 

He stand up to stretch his arms. Then I did the same.

 

"Yeah...a little." I whince when walk to the kitchen for a watter of bottle.

 

"I'm sorry baby I'll be careful next time." Josh apologize, still in the living room.

 

"NO! I mean no, Joshie don't be sorry and don't be careful the next time...I love the pain it reminds me that I belong to you and nobody else."

 

I walk into the living room and sat on my boyfriend's lap. He wrap his arms around my waist. I open a the water bottle then took a sip before sitting it on the table.

 

"You sure do belong to me...also you look beautiful in a baggy shirt and sweatpants"

 

I blush.

 

"Aww thank you baby."

 

"Your Welcome babe...I love you, Ty."

 

"I love you too, Joshie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like...ummm who's ready for 2017
> 
>  
> 
> NOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. New Years Eve/Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTAKU AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!°°°
> 
> Like we REALLY do :3

_10:00 pm_

 

Tyler and I are in the living room sitting on the couch. In our P.Js which is me in plain black boxers and Tyler in a very large white t-shirt with hamburgers, fries, and soda on plates which are on the coffee table. We're watching the Times Square performances and waiting for the ball to drop to announce the new year, 2017.

 

My boyfriend is sitting in my lap, squealing and moving with exciting waiting for 2017 to come. 

 

"Joshie...two more hours until 2017!" He squeal while watching the news people interviewing the new yorkers about their revolution and who are they going to kiss.

 

"I know, baby." I mumble as I wrap my arms around my baby's hips to pull him close to my chest.

 

Tyler starts to giggle. We started to dating on December 19, 2016. We been together for 12 days it might not be that important to you, but to me it's amazing, wonderful, and awesome.

 

I love this man in my arms now who is laying his head on against my chest, giving off a warm smile as he watch the tv. 

 

"I love you." I said under my breath while rubbing Tyler's stomach. 

 

"I love you too." He answers back, putting his hand onto of mines.

 

* * *

_11:59:50 pm_

 

We jump out of our seats to get ready to do the count down. 

 

"Ready, Ty." I said holding him to my side.

 

"Yes, Joshie!" 

 

Tyler also wrap his arms around my side.

 

"Ten." We and the people on the screen start to count.

 

"Nine."

 

"Eight."

 

"Seven."

 

"Six."

 

"Five!"

 

"Four!"

 

"Three!!!"

 

"Two!!!!!"

 

"ONE....HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

I pick up Tyler where he could wrap his legs around my waist. We kiss...the kiss was so heated, slippery, but kind at the same time.

 

When we got done, our forheads touch as our hot breath brush against each other faces. I still hold him up because I didn't want to ruin this perfect beautiful moment.

 

"Josh...can you tell me your New Years Revolution?" Tyler question.

 

"Well my revolution...is to make a cute, smol, and sexy boy who is my love of my life the happiest person in the world." I answer.

 

Tyler starts to blush then he hides his face into the crook of my neck. I laughed at bit as I grab the remote and turn off the tv. After that I carry Tyler up to our room. He still have his face burying into my neck.

 

I laid Tyler down on the bed. He got under the covers as I walk over to my side of the bed to laid down too.

 

When I got under the covers, my babe scoots over to my body. He lays his head in my muscular topless chest and his fingers are tracing my V-line. 

 

"Do you want to know my New Year Revolution, Mr.Dun?" Tyler asks as he still trace my V-line.

 

"Yes, Mr.Joseph."

 

My answer made Tyler giggle. 

 

"My revolution is for to make sure that no one and I mean no one takes you away from me or me away from you."

 

My face grew red then I hug Tyler and he back me back too. I laid my head on top of his.

 

"Don't worry about that baby...no one take you away from me or you away from me because I will destroy them."

 

Tyler kiss my collarbone then yawns. I kiss his top of his head then yawns also. (A/N dang it I yawn too). 

 

"Good Night, Joshie and I will always love you" 

 

"Good Night, Ty and I will always love you too"

 

We stayed in our postion until we fall asleep.

 

(A/N this is so cute and so much I want to cry so hard right now ;-;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW YEAR NEW ME....yeah right I'm still going to be lazy af, writing/reading sinful fanfiction, and daydream in school about meeting all my favorite bands. Anyway what's your New Years Revolution(s).
> 
> Mine is to get more band merch, meet Otaku in Atlanta, also hopefully meeting Tyler and Josh on March 4.
> 
> Otaku doesn't have a revolution.
> 
> Also 2016 IS FINALLY DYING BUT I'M NOT READY FOR 2017 ;-;
> 
> I might post another chapter today too.


	24. HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler P.O.V
> 
> Also I change the date from March 5, 2017 to March 3, 2017 bc March 5 is on a Sunday

_Time skip: March 3, 2017 (A/N the day before I went to Twenty Øne Piløts concert with my friend)_

 

_"....and there for lesbians can get the same STIs as heterosexual people." Mr.Dun said, having his arms behind his back as he walks around the class._

 

_He smiled at me when he got close to my desk. I smiled back then he starts to walk again. I love my teacher, I can't believe it I Tyler Robert Joesph is in love with his teacher._

 

_"Now." Mr. Dun sat on top of his desk. The exact same spot where he fuck me first thing in the morning "The next thing we ar-"_

 

_Mr. Dun was interpret by a three ear-piercing knocks. All our heads turn to the door then four police officers came running in. They somehow turn my teacher's body around where he on is stomach. Three of the police officers held Josh down while one starts to handcuff him._

 

_"Joshua William Dun." They all said together as the three pull him up. "You are arrested for having sexual relationship with your-"_

 

_"STOP STOP IT STOP IT!" I scream on top of my lungs as I stood up. The officers, my classmates, and my boyfriend turn their heads towards me "LET HIM GO HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"_

 

_I walk up to Mr.Dun. He looks so sad like he knows that he is guilty, but Josh isn't guilty...he just wanted to me happy. I tried to gently rub his cheek to comfort him, but one of the officers slap my hand away then pulls me away my lover._

 

 _"HEY LET HIM GO!" Mr. Dun sho_ _uts, but the officer didn't listen._

 

_He drag me by shirt then sat me back down in my desk. The officer walks back to Josh then he and his others partners said,_

 

_"Like we were saying...You are arrested for having sexual relationship with one of your student."_

 

_The whole class gasp then they look at me then Mr.Dun then me then Mr.Dun again. I start to cry. This isn't fair why are they taking my boyfriend away from me. He didn't do anything wrong._

 

 _Josh whisper something to the police. T_ _hey nod then they walk Josh to me. Mr. Dun went down one knee to look at me._

 

_"Hey Hey don't cry Tyler everything will be ok..I will always love you no matter what." He said in a calm, sweet voice._

 

_I wipe my tears away, so he could get his wish._

 

_"Ok, Josh and I will always love you too no matter what."_

 

_When I finish my reply, he kiss me one...last...time. The kiss set off fireworks. I will always love you this man and he will always love me._

 

_"Alright alright that's a enough." The officers said in a stren voice. Together as they pull Josh away from me and start walk towards the door._

 

_Josh looks back at me and me only and smiles. I smile back one last time. Before he turn around to walk out of the door._

 

I gasp as I rose up with sweat coming down on my face, my heart pounding like it wants to leave my chest, and with tears in my eyes. I put my face in my hands and start to cry.

 

"Tyler..." Josh said with tiredness in his voice.

 

He heard me sobbing then he pulls my body to him where I could cry into his chest.

 

"Tyler, why are you crying." He asks as he rub my back with small circles.

 

"Because *sniffle* I...h-had a *sniffle* n-nightmare." I replied.

 

"Oh my baby...what was your nightmare about." 

 

"It was about *sniffle*...you go-going *sniffle* to p-p-p-p-prison."

 

Josh hum as a reply. He kiss my forhead. 

 

"You know that you're going to graduate this year right." He said.

 

I could see him smiling. I nod, but a few tears come down. 

 

"Which means that you can move out of your parents' house and live with me. Plus I'm already planning about to moving out of Ohio and moving into California. I will quit my job here and probably start another and completely different job in California." 

 

I gasp from excitement. He actually wants to do this, but what if someone find out about our relationship and they put him in jail. 

 

"Ok, Joshie I'll go with you." I said smiling.

 

"Good because if you said no I would have to kidnap you..." 

 

We laugh at his comment then we kissed each other on the lips. 

 

"Now Tyler's brain you better give my sweet boyfriend sweet dreams." He said when he poke my head. 

 

I giggle then we fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could Tyler's nightmare come true?
> 
> I hope we have an amazing 2017. Well....my 2017 stared off horribly, but hey there is 11 months to go.
> 
> Plus THANK YOU FOR 6K!!!!!! OTAKU AND I LOVE YOU GUYS <3 :3


	25. Back to School....yay -_- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the 8 grade so I don't really know people learn in 12 grade math....so I just put some 8 grade math. Please don't hate me. Also Otaku said she doesn't remember what she learn in 12 grade math neither.
> 
> Here's a good long chapter with a part 2

_8:15 am on January 3, 2017_

 

I left Mr.Dun classroom when the bell rings to announce that all your anxiety and depression are about to start. Which is true for me, but instead of anxiety and depression for today. I get anger and hatred because of Mrs. Waters. 

 

I have her first and second period...a great way to start off my day. When I walk into her classroom, Mrs.Waters is standing by her desk, chewing gum. She wearing a tight and I mean tight ass black pencil skirt with a white shirt that is see through which shows her hot pink push up bra and her blonde hair in a messy bun with two pencils in them and some 6 inch black heels.

 

I tried not to throw up right then and there, but I took a deep breath then walk past her as she smiled at me. My desk in the back right corner just like all my other classes.

 

I put my hood on then pull out my math book, math binder, and my journal just in case I get bored which happens all the time. I just write down some lyrics or just to doodle. After that I open my journal to start doodling.

 

More people came in and sat down. I heard the fuck boys, nerds, emos, and the jocks and even the some of the girls talking about how slutty Mrs. Waters look like and how much they want to bang her. I roll my eyes as the bell ring to tell is that first period is staring and everyone who is not in their class are tardy. 

 

The class became quiet as they stare at Mrs.Waters's ass. She close the door then turns around to unbutton the first three buttons to show her cleavage.

 

Mrs. Waters walks to her desk with her heels making clicking sounds. She sat on top of her desk, bending over a bit to us her cleavage. Everyone expect for me eyes widen and biting their bottom lip. I just shrugged.

 

"Good Morning, class." She lick her lips then pull out her gum twirling it around her finger before stick it back in her mouth like she is sucking a dick "Today we're going to learn about transformations."

 

Everyone groans, but shut up when a knock came from the door. Mrs. Waters hop off the desk then sway her hips while she is walking.

 

 _'She is much a slut!'_ I thought as I roll my eyes once again.

 

When Mrs. Waters open the door, I almost fall out of my desk. Josh I mean Mr. Dun is in my class. I wanted to squeal then jump into his arms, but that wouldn't be the best thing to do in school. 

 

"Hello...Mr.Dun." Mrs. Waters said, giggling.

 

I wanted to gag then drag the bitch around this classroom. After I do that, I would throw her into the fiery pits of hell. Burn Bitch Burn.

 

"Hey...umm do you have any paper clips." My boyfriend asked nicely, but you can hear how uncomfortable he is.

 

My math teacher nods while grinning then motion Mr. Dun to come in. He walks to her desk then stands there patiently, looking around like he is trying to find me. When we made eye contact, he smile at me and I smile back.

 

Josh turns his attention to Mrs. Waters, but he close his eyes because she had her butt front in of MY boyfriend's face like seriously!!!! She is a fucking whore.

 

She kept moving her butt as she looks through the drawers for the paper clips. The whole class wasn't even paying attention, they were on their phones or talking or both.

 

I kept staring at Mrs. Waters, wanting to punch her in her fake ass boobs. Josh notice me growling, my face red as a strawberry, and balling up my fists. He gave me the "It's ok baby...don't worry" face then flash a quick smirk.

 

I calm down then wrote back in my journal, but I rose up my head right back up when I heard what Mrs. Waters purrs,

 

"Come on Josh...let's have some _fun_ tonight at my house."

 

She push up her boobs a bit while biting her lip. After that she starts to RUB MY boyfriend's chest. Mr. Dun froze in place then his face became emotionless.

 

"Mrs. Waters...you have _your_ husband to have _fun_ with you...bye"

 

Mr. Dun snitch the paper clips out of her hand then calmly walks out before giving me a small, but secret wave goodbye.

 

Mrs. Waters just stood there in shock. Then She shook her head. She began to teach the lesson about Transformations. I gave her death stares every single time, she looks at me. I'm pissed and I mean PISSED!!!!!

 

* * *

  _ **Ring Ring**_

 

Finally third period here. I gather my things then run out the classroom. God I'm pissed at that bitch...that slut...that whore. I push people out of my way because one they are walking to slow, second they are in my way and third I'M FUCKING PISSED!!!!

 

I walk into my Sex Ed clashsroom. Mr. Dun is walking around the desks while placing down some paper. I took my desk in the back right counter. He smile at me, but I just roll my eyes then put my head down on the desk. I'm taking nap hopefully I will wake up happy. 

 

"Tyler."

 

"Tyler!"

 

"Tyler!!"

I rose my head up. Everyone is looking at me and Mr. Dun looks pretty mad.

 

"What?..." I said rudely as I rub my left eye.

 

"Can you tell me how long does it takes a sperm to die in the fallopian tubes?"

 

I roll eyes again then answer,

 

"Does it look like I know?"

 

Everyone in the room being to say "ooo" while laughing.

 

"That's it Tyler...you're staying after class!" Mr. Dun said angrily, crossing his arms.

 

"Yeah Yeah." I reply with a big thumbs up in the air.

 

After that I went to back to sleep. 

* * *

 

Someone poke my head. I groan, but didn't look up,

 

"Tyler Robert Joesph get up right now!" Mr. Dun growls, tapping his foot. 

 

"But why?!?!" I whine.

 

I still didn't look up. 

 

"Because you're getting a punishment."

 

I gasp then stands up out my desk. We're standing face to face like we are having a frowning competition.

 

"You're not going to punish me...I didn't do anything wrong."

 

Mr. Dun smirk. Not the sweet kind it's a wicked seduced smirk. He grab me the arm then start to drag me to his desk. I start to protest but he gave me a "If you say anything else you will regret it" face. I close my mouth.

 

My teacher bend me over his desk. He walk to the door and locks then walks back to me. I bit my bottom lip, thinking about what Mr. Dun will do to me.

 

"So Tyler you've been every..." He pulls down my dark blue skinny jeans with my boxers "disrespectful lately."

 

Mr. Dun slowly rub my bare bottom. I groan from the coldness in his left hand. He bends over me, but his hand are now squeezing my right butt cheek. His mouth is close to my left ear and he hiss,

 

"Count to five for me baby."

 

I nod as a reply. Then he lick my earlobe before getting into position to spank me.

 

**Smack**

 

"One..." I said, gripping the front of the desk.

 

**Smack**

 

"Two...fuck."

 

**Smack**

 

"Three, Mr. Dun."

 

It hurt so badly, but its felt so fucking good. 

 

**Smack**

 

"Four." I squeak out.

 

I lick my lips waiting for another final slap. My butt is stinging from the pain. I'm thinking about how red it looks like. Its probably turning into a cherry red color.

 

**Smack**

 

"Five...Daddy!" I moan out.

 

Mr. Dun pulled my head back by my hair which force me to look into his dark lustful mocha eyes. (His hand is still on my butt)

 

"Yes, babyboy." He hiss.

 

"Please touch me." I beg him with big puppy dog's eyes.

 

He smirk then said,

 

"You mean touch you here." He remove his left hand then touch me on my shoulder blade "Or here." Mr. Dun touch me on my elbow. He is teasing me on purpose and I didn't like it "Maybe-"

 

"No." I interpreted "I meant..."

 

"Come on baby tell Daddy what you meant."

 

He smirk again as he slowly rub my butt.

 

"I meant my dick or my asshole." I whisper, blushing.

 

"Oh...why didn't you said that at first"

 

My teacher let go of my hair. His hands spread out my butt cheeks apart. I lay my head on down then quickly rose up to let out a loud moan. Mr. Dun is eating me out and God it feels so good. 

 

"Shhh baby be quiet" He tells me before going back to eat me.

 

His tongue is going to around my rim. I had to cover my mouth with both of my hands to keep quiet.

 

"Daddy please...uh...u-use your...god...tongue to f-uck...me." I breath out.

 

He hums to agree with me then starts to fuck me. My back arch in, sweat came down my face, and my moans starts to come out, but not so loud. A warm sensation is in my stomach. 

 

"God you taste so good baby." he hums.

 

I'm about to cum without being touch. I open my mouth to warn my teacher, but white hot liquid cover my stomach and a bit of the desk.

 

I laid back to catch me breath. 

 

"You're not done yet..you have to take care of me" Mr. Dun said, rubbing my right butt cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a great Christmas Break my children :3
> 
> And what did you get for Christmas? 
> 
> Are you happy to go back to school?...Obviously not Dee stupid question.


	26. Back to School....yay -_- Part 2

"What." I breath out, getting off the desk.

 

I pull up my boxers and pants before turning to face my boyfriend. 

 

Mr. Dun got off of his knees.

 

"I said you're not done yet, you still have to take care of me." He smirks as he looks down at the massive tent in his pants. 

 

I lick my lips, staring at his boner. I drop to my knees, then look up to my teacher like I'm begging him to give me his dick. 

 

"My little slut wants his Daddy's big fat cock..."

 

"Yes Daddy." I replied as he pull out his chair. 

 

He sat down in his wheelie chair. Mr. Dun told me to go under his desk and I obey like a good whore. My teacher grabs onto his desk to pull himself close to me. I unbluck his belt slowly to tease him. 

 

"Tyler Joseph, no teasing." Mr. Dun growls at me.

 

I roll my eyes then quickly unbluck his belt and unzip his pants, his member springing forward. I take him in my hand and lick the underside of his length to the tip. I look up to him and see the lust in his eyes and I can tell he really meant no teasing. 

 

I stop with the slow pace and take his member into my mouth fully and he moans almost immediately. I suck lightly, bobbing my head up and down his length.

 

"Good boy...just like that, Tyler.." He groans out lowly. I hum and he moans again. 

 

However, our moment is interrupted by a knock and the door opening. Josh's upper body straightens quickly and he scoots closer to the desk, pushing me back further under it. My eyes widen for a second, but I continue sucking him. 

 

"O-Oh! Mr. Waters, h-how can I help you?" Josh says, greeting the principal. I kinda wished I could see what Josh's face looked like right now. I mentally giggled. 

 

"Hello Mr. Dun, yes. I needed to ask a favor of...you..are you alright?" Mr. Waters asks, his voice showing his confusion. Josh's face must be priceless right now. 

 

I was feeling cheeky, so I hollowed my cheeks and sucked his length harder.

 

"Y-Yes! Of course, n-never betterrr, fuck." Josh whispered the last part and I knew he had covered his mouth to hide that. 

 

"P-Pardon? Are you sure? You look a little-" The principal started, but Josh cut him off. 

 

"Yes I'm s-sure, now what can I help you with, sir?" He said. 

 

"Well..I was coming to ask if you'd seen my wife? She wasn't in her class when I went to see her a bit ago." Mr. Waters asked. 

 

Before Josh could speak, I gave him a hard suck before deep-throating him. 

 

"Mm! Ah..I t-think...d-down the hall.." Josh breathed out. I heard a thump on the desk from above and figured he had dropped his head onto his desk. 

 

"Uhm, right...thank you Mr. Dun...and really, if you don't feel well and need to go home early.." Mr. Waters started. 

 

"Thank y-you. I'll keep that in mind." Josh spoke quickly. 

 

After that, the door opened and closed and Josh sat back in his chair and looked at me. He looked close, panting and gripping the arms of his chair. 

 

"God Tyler, that's good baby..I'm so close. " He moaned. I hummed again before deciding to finish him off. After a few more sucks and licks, he came right in my mouth and I swallowed it all. 

 

I pulled away after, giving him an innocent smile. 

 

"Did I do good daddy?" I asked. He sighed, a small smirk on his lips. 

 

"Minus the part with the principal walking in because I just know you did that on purpose, yes you did babyboy." He said, and I got up and sat on his desk in front of him. I gave him a cheeky grin before he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. 

 

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips with a smile. I blushed, and smiled. 

 

"I love you too." I responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Waters I saw your wife is getting fuck by the janitor in the teacher lounge...so yeah :3
> 
> *sighs* why did Otaku and I put slutty teachers in this fics
> 
> Also you guys finally get Tyler’s backstory on how he fall in love with Mr. Dun in the next chapter


	27. Background Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a background story of how Tyler starts to fall in love with Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT UP SLUTS IT'S YA BOYS DEE AND OTAKU

"Tyler...do you want stay in here with me or go to Gym?" Mr. Dun questions as he opens up his laptop.

 

"Umm...stay in here, Mr. Dun." I reply while kicking my legs back and forth.

 

"Call me Josh, babe."

 

"Stay in here,  _Josh_."

 

"Ok, baby let me email your P.E. coach then we can do something..."  

 

Josh open his laptop to email my coach by making up a dumb reason why can't I come to gym. My face grew up when thinking about what he meant by something. Josh looks at me then roll his eyes.

 

"And I don't mean sex."

 

"But why!?!" I whine like a toddler.

 

"Because we almost got caught a few moments ago and I just want to you to sit on my lap with my arms wrap around your smol body and just talk because I have a lot of questions to ask you, mister"

 

Josh close his laptop then motion me to get in his lap, so we can start talking.

 

"So...what are your questions?" I said rubbing his knuckles, staring at the empty desks.

 

"Well...when did you start to fall in love me, why did you start giving me notes, stalking me, and how you broke into my house and classroom, and-"

 

"Woah woah woah Josh...I guess you want to know everything." I giggle, tilting my head bacm to look at him and his face is brught red.

 

"Yeah." He whispers with his face turning beet red.

 

He must be embarrass. Josh is so cute when he is embarrass.

 

"It's ok, Joshie I will tell you everything...its a REALLY long story."

 

He nods then told me to start telling him the story.

 

"Ok...It will started on the first day of school."

 

*Flashback music starts*

 

_Time skip backwards: August 3, 2016_

 

_"Bye, Mom." Zach and I said before shutting the car doors. (A/N Zach is in the tenth grade)_

 

_She told us bye before driving off to drop off Jay who is in the fifth grade and Maddison who is in the eighth grade. (A/N Jay is 10 and Maddison is 13)_

 

_We walk through the gates of hell aka the front doors of the school. Zach went walk off to meet his friends to walk to their classes while I walk by myself. Zach and I went to open house, so we know where all our classes are and met our teachers._

 

_I walk to first period...math. I hate math with a passion. Numbers, equations, and variables. When I walk in the classroom, the first thing that caught my eye are my teacher's boobs (the math teacher is sitting in her chair). I wanted to gag, but I roll my eyes then choose the back right corner seat._

 

_I noticed that a lot of teenagers' eyes went big when they saw the teacher's breast. The bell finally rang. My math teacher got up and close the door shut._

 

 _"Hello class my name is Mrs. Waters._ _..I'll be your math your final year of high school." Mrs. Waters mention while hopping on top of her table._

 

_"Now when I point to you, I want you to say your name and what's your favorite thing about math."_

 

"Joshie, I'm going to skip through all of this because I'm to lazy to tell you and I don't even remember with what people and I said." I said, patting his hand.

 

"Alright, baby."

 

"Now back to the story."

 

_I walk out of call when the bell rang for 3 period. Sex Ed...I hope it's not a bad class. Well anything with the word 'sex' should be good...right?_

 

_But I met that middle-aged man who is bald and looks like a insane kidnapper. As I walk through the halls, I pray to God hoping that kidnapper got fired._

 

_I stood right in front of the open door. I took a deep breath then took one step in the Sex Ed classroom._

 

"Yay here I come in!" Josh squeal quietly.

 

Then he kiss on top of my head. I roll my eyes with a playfully smirk on my face.

 

_I chock on my spit when I saw a young man with pink hair, having muscular, and weaeing a extremely tight dress shirt that show his muscles. He is walking around to placing a piece of paper on which desk. God the Sex Ed teacher is so fucking fine. I couldn't breath. Plus I couldn't even move._

 

_He stop walking then look up at me. He smile at me. Me...no one else...just me. His smile could bring world peace. His mocha brown eyes shine from the sunlight coming from the window. I couldn't smile back, I just stood there with my legs shaking from his beauty. Then he chuckles while going back to what he was doing before._

 

"Oh yeah I remember that...I laugh because you just there like you saw a sex god. Also I smile at you because I wanted to make you feel welcome" Josh mention, rubbing my knuckles. 

 

"I _did_ see a sex god" I laugh.

 

"True...now go back to the story"

 

I could feel him smirking when he said that.

 

_I was about to pass out, but someone push me forward because I stood right in front of the door. I came back to reality then choose the seat in the back left corner. The bell rang then Mr. Dun close the door before sitting on top of his desk._

 

_"Hello class...now some of you might be wondering where is Mr. Smith...well he got fired how doing something...bad." He said, biting his bottom lip._

 

_He looks so hot when he does that. MMMmmm I want to feel his lips all over my body._

 

_"Anyway my name is Mr. Dun, I'm 24 years old, and I'm bisexual."_

 

_The whole calss gasp when he the last part. My heart expand. Yes which means I have a chance with him._

 

_"Why did you tell us your sexuality, Mr. Dun" A guy named Brandon ...Branden...yeah Brendon asks._

 

_"Because I want to have hot bother sex with this boy named Tyler Robert Joesph...."_

 

"Hold up hold up...Tyler I didn't say that." Josh snap as he slap my thigh lighty.

 

"Yes you did this is my story!" I snap back.

 

"Tyler..." He growls.

 

I roll my eyes.

 

"Fine fine let me tell the readers what you really said."

 

"Good."

 

" _Because I'm open about my sexuality also I want you guys to tell me your names and a fact"_

 

_We went in rows. Then it was my turn. Everyone heads turn to my direction. My throat start to feel tight, my hands became clammy, and my body start to feel itchy. It became worse when Mr. Dun wink at me with a warm smile._

 

"Oh yeah...I thought that would help you not make you worse."

 

"Well...it did now stop interpreting me!"

 

Josh pinch my thigh which made me yelp.

 

_"M-My nn-name...Tyler a-and I ummm.."_

 

_"It's ok Tyler you don't have to say anything else"_

 

_Mr. Dun jump off his desk before starting to walk around the desks._

 

_"Now if you look at the paper on your desk...you will see questions about your sex life. You don't have to put your name on it but you can" He stops right by my desk then he looks at me, smiling "it doesn't matter to me."_

 

_My heart skip not one not two but THREE flipping beats. My face turns scarlet red. Mr. Dun chuckles as he walks towards his desk._

 

_"Tease" I whisper, looking at the questions._

 

"You knew that you like it also I just wanted make you feel welcome" Josh whispers in my ear. 

 

Which made me shiver, but I frown.

 

"Just wanted make you feel welcome my ass." I mumble under my breath.

 

_What is your sexuality?_

 

_'Well I'm favorite color is the rainbow, so I'm gay' I thought while writing my answer._

 

_Are you a virgin and if not what age you lose your virginity?_

 

_I blush at this question...I'm still a virgin and I want Mr. Dun to take my virginity. Then wrote 'yes I'm a virgin'_

 

_Twenty more questions later. The bell rings. Mr. Dun told is to hand him our papers. I stand up then walks to the door with Mr. Dun smiling at all the teens who gave him their paper._

 

_I hand him mines while blushing._

 

_"Thanks Tyler...have a great day"_

 

_"Yyyy-your umm welcome"_

 

_I then quickly walk away from Mr. Dun. From that day forth I decided to make Mr. Dun love me like how I love him._

 

"Well that was a good story...now get off me. My legs fell alseep." Josh said, but you can hear the whine in his voice.

 

"Alright."

 

I got off of him then sat on his desk, swinging my legs. 

 

"Ready for the notes, stalking, and breaking in and returning." I question, wiggling my shoulders up and down.

 

Before Josh could answer the bell ring. I smirk then grab my bag. I run towards the door. Before I could open it Josh shouts,

"Wait Ty!"

 

I open the door.

 

"Sorry Joshie you just have to wait for the other stories" I said, giggling then walk out. 

 

I could hear Josh cussing at the bell about it ringing. I laugh even more as people stare at me thinking I'm crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otaku and I think you guys are going to hate us in some up coming chapters


	28. Family Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: homophobic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!! I'M FINALLY 14!!!! :3 ^-^
> 
>  Otaku's birthday is on October 16
> 
> Before reading this chapter OtakuZombie and I are not homophbic. We both support LBGT+ community ^-^

_3:55 pm_

 

I'm inside of the school building with Zach to waiting for our mom pick us up. I had my earbuds in to listening to _Bulletproof Love_ by Pierce The Veil while my brother is just looking at his phone.

 

Zach and I are really close, but when he look through my journal and show it to our parents that I'm gay made us more distant than ever.

 

"Umm Tyler...can I tell you something?" Zach said, breaking the silence. 

 

I pull out one earbub and said,

 

"What?"

 

He took a deep breath in then exhale.

 

"I want to say...I'm sorry Tyler. I shouldn't have look through your journel and told mom and dad that you are gay. I'm so sorry and now our parents hate you and now you hate me."

 

I froze from his apology. I couldn't believe it.

 

"Zach...I..."

 

He pull me into a hug and whisper in my ear,

 

"I accept your sexuality and I'm sorry Ty."

 

A tear roll down my cheek.

 

"Thank you and I forgive you." I whisper back, hugging him.

 

We stay in this position until we heard our mom beeping her horn. Zach and I let go then run to the car.

 

When I got in the back seat with Maddy and Jay then Zach in the front, my mom asked Zach under her breath,

 

"Why were you and Tyler hugging...you know you could become a faggot by touching him?"

 

My heart broke in two. Zach didn't take that lighty so he answers,

 

"Because he is my brother and I love him for him."

 

My mom just nods and didn't say a word after that. Zach turn around to wink at me which made me smile.

 

The rest of the drive was silent expect for Maddy playing with Jay being tickling him.

 

When we made it home I unlock the door to run up the stairs to go to my room. Zach did the same while Jay and Madison stay down stairs to help Mom cook dinner.

 

* * *

  _7:00 pm_

 

"TYLER ZACH DINNER IS READY!" My mom shouts from down stairs.

 

I groan because I didn't feel like to get out of bed, but I'm hungry. So I focus myself to get up. 

 

I open my door then Zach and I walk down the stairs together. Our mom and two younger siblings cook chicken noodle soup. Before we all sat down, the front door open.

 

"Hello my wife and my wonderful kids...and _Tyler._ " My dad said, but with my name he said it with disgust.

 

My dad drop his stuff on the couch then sat down at the dinner table. The sitting chat with Me, Zach, Maddy, Mom, Dad, Jay. We eat in silence until my dad spoke up,

 

"So...are you still a faggot Tyler?" 

 

Zach and I chock on our food. I took a deep breath. Jay and Madison look at my parents then at Zach and I like they knew something bad was about to happen.

 

"Yes I am dad." I answer calmly as I put down my spoon in the bowl 

 

"You are going to hell Tyler that's a fact." My mom said, taking a slip of her water.

 

"WELL I'M SAVE SO I WON'T GO TO HELL!" I snap back.

 

"DON'T SNAP AT YOUR MOM, TYLER!" My dad shouts, slamming his fist on the table.

 

"WELL LEVITICUS 18:22 SAYS "THOU SHALT NOT LIE WITH MANKIND, AS WITH WOMANKIND: IT IS ABOMINATION." AND LEVITICUS 20:13 SAYS "IF A MAN ALSO LIE WITH MANKIND, AS HE LIETH WITH A WOMAN, BOTH OF THEM HAVE COMMITTED AN ABOMINATION: THEY SHALL SURELY BE PUT TO DEATH; THEIR BLOOD SHALL BE UPON THEM!" My mom yells at me while staring dead in my eyes.

 

Jay and Maddy start to cover their ears. Zach tap on Madison's shoulder and whisper in her ear. I'm guessing to tell her to take Jay and herself to her room and shout and lock her door because she grabs her little brother's hand and run upstairs.

 

"AND? I'M SAVED I WILL GO TO HEAVEN AND WHEN YOU SEE ME I WISH GOD WOULD SMACK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"  

I'm so heartbroken...having my parents yelling saying that I'm going to hell. 

 

"TYLER THAT'S ENOUGH!" My dad bang his hand on the table before standing up.

 

"NO IT'S NOT AN ENOUGH...IN MATTER OF FACT I'M MOVING OUT OF HERE WHEN I GRADUATE SO YOU DON'T HAVE LIVE WITH A FAGGOT OF A SON!" I shout at them with tears running down my eyes.

 

I got out of my seat then run to my room, but a few minutes later I quietly walk to the beginning of the stairs to hear my brother and our parents talking.

 

"Mom and Dad did Tyler get saved at the age of 10?" Zach question.

 

My parents became silent. Then look at each other before answering "yes".

 

"Well Romans 10:9-10 says If you declare with your mouth "Jesus is Lord", and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. For it is with your heart that youe believe and are justified, and it is with your mouth that your profess your faith and are saved also John 5:24 says Truly, truly, I say to you, whoever hears my word and believes him who sent me has eternal life. He does not come into judgment, but has passed from death to life." 

 

"But..." My parents became speechless. 

 

"Plus didn't you say that you didn't care what Tyler becomes as he is safe and well taken care of also that he feels comfortable in his skin?"

 

"Yes." My parents answer.

 

"And is he safe by having his parents yelling at him and called him a disappointment. Also does he feels comfortable of if he is being judge just because he loves men more them women?"

 

"But he is a dis-...." 

 

"No, Tyler is not a disappointment. Do you know that homosexuals, bisexuals, trangender, and more face a lot of problems. Some of them can't even come out because they might lose their job, lose friends, be disown their parents? They can get killed, rape, or bully by their sexuality and/or gender. Put yourself in Tyler's shoes and see how he felt when you yelled at him on the day I showed you his journal and just a few moments ago. If I was God, I would strike you dead by the way you treated your son." Zach said.

 

I heard no words coming out of my parents' mouth or anything. I heard footsteps coming towards the stairs, so I run to my room and lay in bed pretending like I was crying the whole time. 

 

A knock came from my door. Then the door opens.

 

"Tyler..."

 

It's my parents.

 

"Tyler sweetie We're so sorry. Me and your father should have understand how you felt and should accepted you. Can you forgive us...please?" My mom apologize as they sat on my bed.

 

I sat up and look at them both. I could see that they were really sorry. 

 

"Yes, I forgive you." I reply, smiling.

 

"Thank you, Tyler." My dad said.

 

We hug each other. I smile even from the hugs. I feel so loved.

 

"Tyler sweetie we need to talk about this moving thing." My mom spoke up when we pull away from our group hug.

 

"Ok." I said.

 

Then I told them what Josh told expect for the part about Josh being a teacher and he being my boyfriend.

 

"Alright Ty just be safe me and your mother are happy that you are becoming independent...we love you and we'll never stop loving you" My dad mentions.

 

My parents kiss me in my forehead then got up from my bed. They told me good night before closing the door. I lay on my back to get ready to fall asleep.

 

I was about to go into a deep sleep, but an other knock came from my door. Then it opens.

 

"What do you want?" I groan sitting up, thinking it's Zach, but it's actually Maddy and Jay.

 

They walk in, holding each other hand. 

 

"Tyler...what is a gay?" They both ask in usion.

 

I giggle before motioning them to sit on bed so I could tell them.

 

"Well there are two types of gay. One means being happy and the other means liking the same sex which means I love guys not girls."

 

"So...I can become gay." Jay asks, smiling.

 

"Yes you can,but you don't have to be gay you can be heterosexual which means you love the opposite sex aka girls or bisexual which means you love girls and boys or asexual or pansexual. But that's up to you not me not Zach not mom or dad. "

 

"I think I like girls more than boys, Tyler." Jay reply.

 

"Tyler." Maddy speaks ups "Can I be homosexual?"

 

"Yeah, but like I said before that's up to you not anyone else."

 

"Ty, so you are homosexual" Jay said.

 

"Yes I am" I reply before yawning.

 

"Well I'm happy that you are and hope you will find a perfect boy one day." My little brother said, excitingly.

"I already have." I said, blushing.

 

"What's his name, Ty" Maddy questions, smirking.

 

"His name is Joshua William Dun and he is the best man I ever met." 

 

"Have you two made love?" Maddy and Jay question as they giggle.

 

"Yea- hey I see what you two are trying to do!" I start to laugh then we all laugh together before we all yawn.

 

"Now go to bed before mom and dad grounds both of you."

 

They nod.

 

"Alright Tyler we love you for being you and accept you...goodnight" My two younger siblings said together before leaving me in my room alone.

 

When Madison close my door, I fall right asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me repeat OtakuZombie and I are not homophbic. We both support LBGT+ community ^-^
> 
> I don't like how LBGT+ community are being treated just by who they love. Remember GIRLS LOVE GIRLS AND BOYS AND LOVE IS NOT A CHOICE!!!!!!
> 
> Also I want to know what's your favorite chapter and give a reason on why that's your favorite chapter :3


	29. Sick Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Dun and Kitten Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long ass chapter
> 
> Low-key feels like you guys don't like this fic anymore

_7:00 am on January 13, 2017_

 

For the past 10 days my nose been runny, my throat has been extremely sore, and I kept sneezing and coughing a lot.

 

One time after Sex Ed class Josh told I probably have the flu and need to tell my mom, but knowing me and my stupid self I told him I'm fine after a start to sneezing and coughing. I told him bye before he told say anything else.

 

Now I'm in bed, coughing like a dying person. My mom start knocking on my door.

 

"Come on, Tyler it's time to get up." 

 

"Mom...I think *cough* I'm sick."

 

I heard her sigh then open the door.

 

"Let me check your forehead check." she said then put her back hand on my forhead.

 

"Woah! Ty you're burning up...I wish I could take care of you, but I have to work and take Zach, Jay and Madison to school. Plus your father just left for work."

 

"It's ok mom I can *cough* take care of myself and *sneeze* if I need any help. I will call my friend *sniffle* to help me." 

 

I gave her a big smile. She laugh then kiss me on my cheek before calling out my siblings names to tell them to get in the car. My mom close my door. I heard my brothers and sister shouting to me to get better and more sweet things before a huge slam came from the front door.

 

I groan knowing that I'm way to sick to move around so I could take care of myself. Josh maybe he could take of me.

 

I smile at the idea. Then grab my phone from my nightstand. I click his on contact to text him.

 

**Joshie...Daddy I need you ;-;**

 

**Joshie: What's wrong babyboy**

 

**I'm sick and I need you to take care of me**

 

**Joshie: Ohh baby I have work**

 

**Please Daddy I can't take care of myself**

 

**Joshie: Ok baby I'll tell the principal that I'm coming down with something and then I will drive to your house**

 

**Ok Daddy :3**

 

**Joshie: Do you want me to stay at your house and take care of you or bring you to my house**

 

**Your house Daddy**

 

**Joshie: Alrighty I'll be there in about 40 minutes**

 

**Ok love you**

 

**Joshie: Love you too**

 

I start to squeal. Oh My God my boyfriend aka Daddy is going to take care of me. I (almost) forgot how sick I was when I jump out of bed to get my outfit ready for Joshie. 

 

It took me about a while, but I pick the outfit in the picture with a pair of black pants just to go outside in then take them off when I'm in Josh's house.

 

I took a quick shower made sure my hair smells like strawberry. I did my hair were it's fully fluffy put on eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss (I still didn't tell my family I wear makeup sometimes oh well Otaku and Dee put the talk in a chapter onr something). I put on my clothes (expect the black pants), cat ears, arm warmers, collar.

 

After that I pack a orange dog oneise, more clothes, and my binkie in my backpack. I heard a knock coming from downstairs. I quickly walk down the staircase to open the front door.

 

Josh is wearing his big black coat with a scarf and a hat on. His mouth drop and his eyes widen.

 

"Baby you l-look...bb-beautiful." He stutter.

 

I blush as I bit my bottom lip. 

 

"Come in Daddy, we don't *cough* want you to get sick also."

 

Josh walks in, but his eyes still didn't leave my body. I blush even more. He sat on the couch rubbing his hands together.

 

"Stop staring Daddy or you will get a boner." I giggle, touching my left cat ear.

 

"I already have one."

 

He smirk. I knew he wanted me to blow him, but I'm sick and I'm not in the mood...which is shocking.

 

"Sorry Daddy, but I'm sick and I don't want to get my snot all over your cock and get you sick also *sniffle*."

 

He sigh. Josh looks so sad and disappointed, but he knows I'm right.

 

"I'll jerk off in your guest bathroom while you get your stuff ready...umm where is the bathroom actually?" He said getting up. (A/N *sighs* why Josh why)

 

I look straight at the tent in his pants. I whine quietly. His cock could be leaking precum, bragging for someone to suck it. I shook my head then told Joshie where the bathroom is and make sure he cleans his mess up too. 

 

I went up to my room to put on my pants and my coat. I grab my backpack then run down the stairs. 

 

"DADDY!" I shout by the enterance door.

 

"HOLD ON...FUCK...TYLER!!" He moan from the guest bathrrom which is by the kitchen.

 

Josh open the door. He look a little flushed as he walks towards me. He hold his fingers which had cum on them. I lick them slowly so I every single drop of his delicious cum. I left his fingers cover in my saliva.

 

"Tyler, you are so hot." 

 

"I know I am."

 

I start to swing my hips from side to side a look back at him, smirking. He roll his eyes then open the door for me. I lock the door real quickly. I start run to the car door. Just out of nowhere snow start fall.

 

"Hurry Daddy it's snowing and *cough* I don't want to get the flu!" I whine as I keep pullng the door handle like it's going to magical open for me.

 

"Ok baby hold on." Josh reply.

 

He unlocks the doors. I open the passenger side door then jump in. Josh walks to his side and got inside the car. He starts the car. I turn on the heat on blast. Josh turns on the radio. The song  _Madness_ by Sleeping With Sirens starts to play which help me drift off to sleep. (A/N one of my favorite song from SWS!)

 

* * *

_8:30 am_

 

"Tyler baby wake up." 

 

"Hm Daddy." My eyes flutter open. 

 

I notice that I'm in Josh's bed under the covers, my boyfriend sitting next to my feet and, the tv is on _Loud House._

 

"Do you want anything chicken noodle soup, or apple juice, or Daddy's cuddles?" Josh asks, rubbing my thigh.

 

"Daddy...can you *cough cough* give me some orange juice?" 

 

"Sure thing, baby."

 

Josh kiss me on my forehead causing me to blush as I bring the covers up to my nose before walking out the room.

 

I pull my black pants off then got out of bed to get my binkie from my backpack. I put the binkie in my mouth. After that I jump back into bed.

 

"Baby I got your juice and I brought some chocolate chip cookies" He said walking in, but fully stop in front of the bed "Tyler where did you get that binkie" 

 

I pull the binkie out of my mouth and told him,

 

"My *sniffle* backpack."

 

He chuckles then give me the plate of cookies and my glass of orange juice. I start to eat the cookies and took slips of juice.

 

"You look so cute with that binkie Ty." Josh mention as he pet my hair "And your hair is so fluffy...you're  so cute baby."

 

I giggle as I ate.

 

When I got done eating, I lay the plate on the next night stand.  

 

"Daddy can you *sneeze*..."

 

Josh gave me a "Awww that was so cute" face. 

 

"What is it Joshie?"

 

"It's...just that was the cutest sneeze ever babyboy!" He said excitedly, smiling.

 

I blush then a start to play with my cat ears.

 

"Can you *sniffle* cuddle with me Daddy?"

 

"Alright baby can you scoot over for me a bit."

 

I did what I was told. Josh went under the covers. I turn around so I could see his beautiful face. My Joshie pulls me in where we touch foreheads. 

 

He kiss my nose then my lips. I pull away quickly.

 

"Daddy I'm sick and *sneeze* I'm contagious. I don't want to you to get sick."

 

Josh laughs as he shakes his head.

 

"Baby I don't care if you're sick I don't care if you're contagious. I would kiss you even if you were dead." 

 

My whole face turn red like that cherry filter on Snapchat.

 

"Aww Daddy that's *sniffle* so sweet...but umm...did you *cough* steal that from  _I Don't Care If You're Contagious_ by Pierce The Veil."

 

"Yeah...I did but don't blame me. Dee thought it would be a great idea for me to say it."

 

"Yeah...she's a slut for *cough cough* song references, but *sniffle* this breaking the fourth *sneeze sneeze* wall is ruining our fluff mood...let's get back to the fluff."

 

"Ok come let me kiss you all over your face."

 

I smile as a reply. Then Josh actually did kiss me all over my face like ALL over ok. I giggle while he was going it and after he stop.

 

"Can we can *cough cough* we take a nap Daddy?" I question as I rub my right eye, yawning.

 

"Yes, we can." 

 

Josh pull my head into the crook of my neck. He inhale my strawberry scented hair. I could feel him smiling.

 

"Wow, baby your hair smells so good." He told me. 

 

"Thank you *yawn* now Go. To. Sleep."  I said then took the binkie into my mouth.

 

"Ok babyboy you don't have to go all Jeff The Killer on me now."

 

I giggle then fall alseep in the crook of Josh's neck.

 

* * *

  _12:30 pm_

 

"Tyler...babyboy I made you some chicken noodle soup." Josh whisper into my ear.

 

I groan, but the smell of the soup made me wake up. Josh pulls the binkie out of my mouth then put it on the nightside.

 

"Daddy *sniffle* can you *cough* feed me *sneeze sneeze* the soup to me please?" I ask, sitting up.

 

"Yes, I can baby." he answer, smiling.

 

He has the bowl of soup in his hands. Josh pick up the spoon which had the hot liquid in.

 

"Want me to blow it?" Josh asks so sweetly.

 

"Yes *sniffle* Daddy." I reply.

 

He nods then blow on the spoon to make the soup lukewarm. Then made airplane noises to make me open my mouth which work.

 

"Mmmm Daddy this is so good!" 

 

"Thanks baby now let's finish the soup, so you could feel better." 

 

It took me about 10 mintues to finish my food. Josh was about to kiss me, but my phone start to ringing. I told Josh to bring me my phone. It's probably my mom.

 

When he handed me my phone, I put it on speaker.

 

"Hello?" I answer.

 

_"Hello, Tyler where are you because when I got home you wasn't in your room?!?"_

 

Josh's eyes went huge and I start to get nervous.

 

"Umm...I'm at my *cough* friend's house...he is taking care of me."

 

_"Ok...sweetie I heard the pronoun he so is this friend...your boyfriend?"_

 

I could tell my mom is smiling. Josh smirk as he rub my thigh. 

 

"Yea...mom he is my boyfriend." I sigh.

 

_"Oh ok sweetie tell him I said hello and I would like to meet him one day. Also are you moving away with your boyfriend._ _"_

 

"Alright mom and yes ma'am *sniffle*"

 

" _Ok, Tyler_   _at least I know you will be safe when you move_ _bye love you."_

 

"Bye mom love you."

 

We both hang up at the same time.

 

"Well your mom wants to meet me and that you are moving away with me...how would she reacts when she finds out I'm your Sex Ed teacher?"

 

I brought my hand up to his cheek and start to rub it.

 

"Don't worry you can *sniffle* meet my family when I graduate and *cough cough* you quit your job."

 

I wrap my arms around his neck then pull him in for a kiss. Josh kiss back as he hover over me. He put his hands in my hair and pull harshly. I moan into his mouth.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this while you're sick?" Josh asks me as he pulls away.

 

"Yes I am Daddy." I breath out, looking into his mocha eyes.

 

He smirk then went back to kissing me.

 

"Want me to call you kitten?" He hiss as he touches my collar.

 

"Yeah..." I moan out, my cock is grew a bit from the new nickname.

 

"Ok kitten....get from under the covers so Daddy can blow you."

 

I nod as a response. Josh get off of me so I could get from under the covers. He stands by the side of the bed, smirking at me as he is watching do what I was told. Then Josh starts palm my clothed cock. I moan a little.

 

"You look so beautiful kitten...Daddy is going to have a fun time making you scream, moan, and whimper." He growls, pulling my light blue underwear down to my knee caps.

 

My cock is stood straight up with pre-cum sliding down my length. Josh lay down on his stomach then he spread my legs open. He scoots up where his mouth is about few centimeters away from my leaking cock.

 

"Please Daddy...please blow me...I-I need *sniffle* ff-feel your...mouth!" I beg, wiggling my hips around.

 

"Ok kitten." 

 

After that he took my cock into his mouth. My eyes roll into the back of my head.

 

Josh immediately started sucking, dragging his tongue up my length. 

 

"Daddy..." I moaned loudly.

 

He continued to suck, bobbing his head up and down and it honestly felt so good I could cry. 

 

I was a moaning and whimpering mess. My body shaking from the pleasure. I thrust my hips up to warn Josh I'm about to cum. He didn't pull away. No he suck harder and move his tongue all around my cock.

 

"DADDY...UHH!" I yell as I came. 

 

My whole body twitch from the pleasure flowing through out my veins.

 

Josh pull away from my member. He didn't sallow my cum. He kept it in his mouth. Josh sat on my stomach then slam his lips against mine. 

 

He bit my bottom lip to make me open. I obey like a good little kitten. My cum switch between me and Josh's mouth until we both sallow it all. 

 

While we are making out, I heard a  _pop_ sound. I pull away a bit.

 

"Daddy..." I question nervously.

 

"It's ok kitten Daddy getting lube, so he could is just stretch you out." he purrs, still sitting in my stomach.

 

I press my lips against his. I moan into his mouth while he finger. Adding all of his four fingers. I gasp when he hit my sweet spot.

 

"Take off your shirt kitten...we don't want to get cum all over it." Josh said softly as he pumps his fingers in and out of me.

 

I nod my head quickly then took off my shirt. I throw it somewhere by the closet.

 

"You seem ready for daddy's thick, long cock." Josh purrs, smirking.

 

He pull his fingers out of me which made me whimper from the loss. Josh smirk as he takes off his clothes then place them on the floor.

 

He pull off my underwear and did the same thing what he did with his clothes.

 

"Spread your legs out for daddy." Josh hiss with lust filling his eyes.

 

I did what I was told. Josh slowly gets off my stomach then went between my legs. He grab upon my hips while he pushes himself in. My face made a perfect 'o'. Josh starts to slowly thrust into me. Ugh he is being a tease.

 

"Daddy...stop teasing!" I beg, pushing myself down on his cock.

 

Josh pulls out of me quckily. I whimper from the loss and the piss off look on his face. 

 

"Who is the daddy?" He question with his arms cross.

 

"YYY-You are...you are the daddy." I answer, trying not to look into his furious mocha eyes.

 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I look straight at his eyes "Now if I'm daddy, can I tease you whenever I want?"

 

"Yes you can daddy." 

 

"Because..."

 

 _'Uggh he wants a reason! I just want him to fuck me!'_ I thought.

 

"Because you own me and-"

 

Before I could finish my sentence, Josh smash his cock inside of me. His thrusts were inhumane. 

 

"Damn right I own you!" He growls as he gripping onto my hips.

 

I close my eye as I grip the bed sheets. I kept my mouth, so I wouldn't make any sounds. Josh lean down to my ear as he is thrusting and purrs,

 

"I want to hear you and see those beautiful brown eyes of yours, kitten." 

 

With those words. My eyes shot up and my mouth let out some pornographic sounds.

 

He smirks then press his lips against mine as he thrust in and out. I moan into his mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance, but we know all that Josh won.  He pulls away from me for air.

 

"Goddamn kitten you're so tight!" He moans, throwing his back.

 

His cock brush against my sweet spot. 

 

"DADDY RIGHT THERE oh my fucking god...shit...right there!" I shout.

 

Josh look at me with a wicked smirk on his face. His cock start to jackhammer my prostate over and over. The bed starts to squeaking as my moans became louder and louder.

 

"Daddy can I cum please...my dick hurts?!??" I beg.

 

"No, kitten hold it." He replies as his hands grip tighten around my waist.

 

I whine then wrap my hand around my dick to jerk off, but Josh slap it away.

 

"I said hold it, kitten!" Josh hiss.

 

Tears start to come dowm my cheeks. Josh notices my tears then he sighs. I felt his hand stroking me to the same rhythm of his thrusts. 

 

"MMM FUCK DADDY!" I moan as hot white cum cover Josh's hand and some of it on my stomach. 

 

Josh kept thrusing until he cum inside of me. He moan out "KITTEN!". After that that sick as frick sex, Josh fall on top of me. We didn't talk until we calm dowm from our high. 

 

"Looks like we have to take a shower." Josh said, getting off of me.

 

I look at him. He had sweat and cum covering his body and he STILLS looks fine as fuck. Then I look down at myself. I also have sweat and cum covering my body.

 

"Yeah you're right." I agree with him. 

 

We took a shower together. Then after that Josh wore his plain black boxers and I wore my oneise. We watch cartoons until we fall alseep.

 

* * *

_6:00 am_

 

"JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN, YOU'RE LATE FOR WORK!!" I scream right into his ear.

 

Josh roll off the bed, rubbing his head. 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK, TYLER!" He screams. 

 

You see I have been shaking his body while calling his name for the past hour, so my only option was to yell into his ear. 

 

I laugh as hard that fall onto my back with my arms around stomach and my legs kicking in the air. But I stop when a hand grab my ankle and pull on top of Josh's lap.

 

"Kitten, you could have given me a heart attack." Josh said in a stern voice. 

 

Ugghh now I feel bad. Curse you feelings.

 

"Sorry, daddy...I know what would make you feel better...if we shower together!"  I squeal then got off of Josh's lap.

 

Josh stands up, still rubbing his head. I grab his hand, so we could start walking to the bathroom. 

 

"Than- *a big ass and loud ass sneeze*"

 

We stood there in silence. I turn my head around to stare at Josh. Our eyes were wide as that mammal called Tarsier. 

 

"Oh no!" We said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this ddlb chapter because Me and Otaku are thinking about some ddlb here and there in this fic :3
> 
> But you don't like it...we're prolly still going to ddlb here and there (sorry)
> 
> Also do you guys like long chapters?


	30. Sick Josh

_6:05 am_

 

We stood in silence, just staring at each other. Processing on what just happen 5 minutes ago. 

 

"Well I guess I *sniffle* have to call the school and tell *cough* that I won't *cough* be there today." Josh spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

He let go of my hand, so could walk to his nightstand. Josh grab his phone and start calling the school. While he is going that, I walk over to sit on the bed. 

 

"This is all my fault...why did I agree that we could have sex, Joshie?" I whisper, putting my face in my hands. 

 

"No, it's not your fault Ty and you *cough* agree to have sex because *sneeze* you wanted *sniffle* to have sex." Josh told me as he sits down on the bed right next to me.

 

Tears starts to flow down my face. Josh wrap his arms around me, telling sweet nothings in my ear. After that he kiss me on top of my head. I stop crying, but I still sniffle here and there.

 

"Now...Ty it's your turn *cough cough* to take care of me." He whispers in my ear, unwrapping his arms from my torso.

 

I look up at my boyfriend, showing him the biggest smile ever. Where you could see my croaked teeth and my pump cheeks. 

 

"Yay!" I squeal as I stood up, motioning Josh to get under the covers.

 

I kept on smiling, waiting on him to get all comfy and cozy. Before asking, 

 

"Do you want soup, juice, or me telling to the rest of the my background story about the notes, stalking, and breaking in, and pictures?" 

 

"Lets see...I would like *sneeze* the background story...please." My sick baby asks so sweetly.

 

"Alright, Joshie"

 

I sat down by his thighs. Taking a deep breath in before exhaling.

 

"We're going to start off with the notes" I inform him.

 

_*Flashback music starts*_

 

_7:00 am August 6, 2016_

 

_I'm laying in bed, thinking about Mr. Dun...how hot he is and how sexy he looks in his suits._

 

_"Mr. Dun..." I pants as my right hand strokes my dick up and down also with three of my finger thrusting into my ass._

 

_"Ooo...Mr. Dun your cock is so...fuck...big"_

 

"Wait a *sniffle* minute, Ty." Josh interprets me.

 

A smirk appears on his face.

 

"Yes, Joshie?" I reply, blushing.

 

"You weren't *cough* wrong about my cock being big." 

 

He winks at me, growling at me. I bit my bottom lip before leaning in to kiss him on his forehead. But Josh puts his fingers through my hair before pulling me to connect his lips to mine. I gasp, but pulls away.

 

"Sorry Josh, but we don't me to get sick again." I sighs.

 

He nods his head in a sadden way before telling me to get back to the story.

 

_I quicken my speed, so close to cumming. I let out a gasp as my cum landed on my stomach and my hand._

 

_I bit my lip, thinking about what would Mr. Dun's moans would sound like when he cums inside of me._

 

_I shook my head to get those naughty thoughts out of ny head before I get another boner._

 

_I pull out my fingers, before grabbing some tissue from my nightstand to clean up the mess I made. After that I put my earbubs in listening to songs that from Spotify._

 

 _I was about to get out of bed, but stop when the lyrics 'Today's lesson plan is how to give a rim job._   _Bury my face in your ass and beat me till your cock throbs'._

 

_"These lyrics would be a great for writing notes to Mr. Dun" I whispers, smirking._

_I grab my notebook from inside my nightstand drawer. Then I unlock my phone to see what the song and the person who sings it called._

 

_**Innocent High • Blood On The Dance Floor** _

 

_I click the 'Go to Abulm' button. I start to listen to all these dirty, naughty songs as I wrote them down, making them into secret admirer notes._

 

"Well that's the end of the notes story...want the stalking and breaking in story?" I question, popping my knuckles.

 

Tyler...babywait...you got *sneeze* the notes from a band called *cough* Blood On The Dance *sneeze sneeze* Floor?!" 

 

"Yes, I did sweetie their sings helped me express my love towards to you." I reply, winking at him.

 

"Ok, baby also *sneeze* can you bring *sneeze*  some *sneeze* soup?" Josh asks, wiping his nose 

I nod my head before running down stairs.

 

* * *

_7:00 am_

 

When I walk into Josh's room with his soup and a box of tissue (because of his runny nose) on a bed table tray, my sick pink-haired boyfriend is fast asleep.

 

"Awww" I whispers, walking towards his bed.

 

I place the tray on the nightstand before running my fingers through his fading pink bubblegum hair. Josh has his capped lips partly open with a little drool siding down his left side of his face, landing on the pillow. 

 

His arms are wrapped around his pillow and his legs wide open. My boyfriend's left leg is hanging out of bed.

 

"This is so cute! I need to take a picture!" I sqeaul, softly as I wave my arms like those preppy highschool girls.

 

I grab Josh's phone (he gave me his password...it's the day we start dating). I unlock his phone then start taking pictures of him after that I send them to my phone.

 

I let out a loud squeal by accident, waking up Josh in the process. I quickly up down his phone and start to act natural.

 

"*yawns* baby were you taking pictures of me?" Josh groans out, rubbing his eyes.

 

I gasp as I shake my head. Then pick up the tray, so I could feed Mr. Dun soup. I sat down on the bed.

 

"Why would you think that!?!?" 

 

Before Josh could answer, I shove a spoonful of soup in his mouth and start telling him the stalking and breaking in story.

 

 _*_ _Flashback music starts*_

 

_6:10 pm on August 19, 2016 (Chapter 6: Starbucks Coffee)_

 

_I'm in Starbucks's, sitting at table by the bathrooms. Waiting to see if Josh would come on to get his coffee. He always get his coffee at this store around 5:55 pm. I come at 5:00 pm just in case he comes earlier than his usual time. Why is he late..maybe it's the envelope I send that us making him so late._

 

_I watch the door like a hawk. My heart skip a beat when I saw bubblegum pink haired man walking in. My face starts turn red as I watch him, standing in line._

 

_Mr. Dun is look at the menu, looking for what coffe or latte. He looks so hot when he thinking. When it's his turn to have his order taken, jealously and hatred starys flowing through my veins._

 

_The way that girl is looking is ticking me off. Only I look at Mr. Dun that....ONLY ME!!! My left eye starts ticking and my hands starts forming into fists._

 

_'No No No Tyler don't get mad...You know that Mr. Dun loves you and you only.' I thought._

 

_"Yeah that's right." I whispers, standing up._

 

_I start walking to Josh's table. My heart is beating, my hands getting so clammy, and it's getting hard to breath._

 

_'Stop Tyler you don't to act like this in front of your future husband.' My thoughts told me._

 

_I nod before saying,_

 

_"Hi Mr. Dun."_

 

"Wait so...you stalk *cough* my every move?" Josh asked after taking the last bite of his soup.

 

"Yeah...sorry baby" I apologize as I blush "But umm to make a long story short I lied about working at Starbucks so you won't get any ideas that I'm your secret admirer also I was going for a kiss instead of a hug when you and I were in the car." 

 

I sat the tray on the nightstand before holding my boyfriend's hand.

 

"Oh ok Ty, but can *sniff* you tell me the umm *cough* inappropriate pictute *sniff* also the picture you took of me..." Josh said uncomfortably. 

 

(A/N I'm not in the mood of writing the long versions)

 

"Alright those are pretty long stories, so I'm just going tell you the short version" I tap my foot the ground, trying to remember the story "Oh ok so for the picture I may or may not went to the Victoria's Secret to buy me 10 pair of sexy panties and more things...BUT anyway I had to set a camera that I had to 30 seconds for it could take the picture blah blah. It took me about 30 tries until I took the perfect one. Later on I went to Office Depot so they can me multiple picture. Boy the persom gabe me awkward looks...I find out your address by following your car when you leave. Then I went to your house and put the picture in your mailbox."

 

Josh just stares at me. His face was emotionless then a devilish smirk appears on his face.

 

"So...are you going to model those other 9 pairs of panties?"

 

"Yeah..." 

 

I start to blush.

 

Josh told me good and to finish the breaking into his house and taking a picture of him.

 

"It was August 30, 2016 at midnight. I sneaked out of my house because I was bored and I low-key wanted to see you, sleeping. I made it to your house. I noticed your door was lock. I laugh because I knew how to unlock doors with a paper clip which I had in my jacket pocket. (A/N idk if ppl can actually do this I just wrote it down). When I got in your house, I tip-toed up the stairs. I slowly open each door, trying to see if it's your bedroom. I almost screamed when I opened this bedroom door, seeing you sleeping is so cute. You look so smol, helpless, and adorable. I walk towards your bed and took a couple of pictures. Also I really did wanted to ride, but I knew you would kick me out and prolly called the police."

 

"Wow...Tyler...now let's cuddle as we take a nap." Josh said, squeezing my hand.

 

"Alright." I start giggling. 

 

Josh move over giving me some room. I lay down then pull my teacher's arm over me. He scoots towards me. I could feel his dick bush across my butt. God that feels so good, but no Tyler you guys can't have sex. 

 

"Love you,  Josh." 

 

"Love you too, Tyler."

 

We fall asleep with tv sounds in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE HEAVYDIRTYSOUL MUSIC VIDEO!!!!!!! 
> 
> I might have left some things out and if I did just ask me in the comments. Plus I could rush though this bc of a chapter coming out in the next two days


	31. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otaku wrote this chapter and I LOVE IT I hope you guys love it like Otaku and I do ^-^
> 
> Josh is wearing the first picture and Tyler is wearing the second picture

 

 

 

 

Josh POV

 

Saturday 

 

I woke up today feeling especially happy. Why you ask? Well, that would be because today is our, Tyler and I, anniversary. 

 

I had planned what we'd do today, and I really hoped he would like it. 

 

After sending him a morning text I went about doing my normal morning routine and getting ready for the day. I ate something before getting fully dressed and grabbing my things. I checked my phone before I left my house for good to see if Tyler was ready yet. 

 

After getting a text saying he was ready I left my place, getting in my car and driving to Tylers'. After a few minutes of driving I arrived at his house. I noticed there were no cars in the driveway of his house. 

 

That was to be expected, considering he told his parents had left and wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon. 

 

Tyler walked out, dressed really well for our day out. He skipped over to my car and hopped in the front seat. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. 

 

"Hi Joshie! I'm so excited for today!" He said happily. He was in a good mood and that put a smile on my face. 

 

"Hey Ty. You ready to go?" I asked and he nodded. 

 

For the day, I went everywhere Tyler wanted to go. To the mall, he said he wanted to shop for something and that he wanted to buy us matching bracelets or something. He wouldn't let me follow him into the stores though so I had no idea what he came out of them with. 

 

We went to the record store, both of us wanting to buy the new Pierce The Veil album. The last place we ended up at was a park that Tyler requested we stop by on a whim. Of course I did, it was our anniversary. I planned on giving him what ever he wanted. 

 

Tylers POV

 

Today had been really great so far. Josh was spoiling me all day, buying what I wanted, taking me where I wanted.

 

This morning I had been really nervous because I've never been in a relationship this long before, and I didn't know how anniversaries were supposed to go, but Josh made it feel so calm, relaxed smiles and easy nods whenever I asked for something or to go somewhere. It was great. 

 

Right now we were at a park, upon my random asking, and Josh was pushing me on the swing. The park was empty, leaving just the two of us. 

 

After getting off the swing, we started walking into the nearby open field. We sat for a little while. It had just gotten dark, the stars starting to shine in the night sky. 

 

"Josh, today was really lovely, thank you." I said with a smile. He looked over at me and grinned. 

 

"It's not over just yet. I've got one more surprise for you." He said and I gave him a confused look before nodding. 

 

After saying that he stood, helping me up as well, and leading us back to his car. Once we got in he started the car and we left the park. 

 

On the way to wherever we were headed, Josh was smiling widely. I ended up smiling as well, seeing him smile always makes me happy. 

 

Once we got to the place, he parked and stepped out of the car. He came to my side and opened the door and I got out, feeling my face heat up at how much of a gentleman he was being. 

 

"Oh wow..." I said as I looked at the outside of the restaurant we were now at. Josh took my hand and walked us into the restaurant and boy did it look expensive. 

 

He spoke to the host about his reservation for two and then we were being led to our table and given menu's. After sitting down, I looked around at the other tables and the people, seeing how they were dressed. 

 

"Josh, are we not under dressed? I feel like we kinda are...and how expensive is this place? I don't think you should have to-" I started rambling, picking at my fingers and fiddling with my shirt, but Josh cut me off. 

 

"It's alright, our clothes are fine. This place isn't reserved for fancy dress only." He said.

 

"And don't worry about the price, it's our anniversary Tyler. Get whatever you'd like." He said, putting a hand on top of my own to calm me. I looked at him to see how serious he was and nodded. 

 

"Ok." I agreed and he smiled. 

 

Josh POV

 

Our waiter soon came back and took our orders. He wrote down my order quickly, almost as if he was bored, but when he looked over at Tyler to take his, he visibly perked up. 

 

"And what can I get for you, doll?" He asked with a smile that I'm sure he thought was charming but to me it was just irritating. 

 

Tyler blushed at being called "Doll", but he blushes easily so there's no need for me to feel upset about that.

 

I still felt a little ticked off though. 

 

After taking Tylers' order, he left and it was just Tyler and I again. We just talked and joked, having a good time. The waiter came back with our food quickly and after sending a smile Tylers' way, left. 

 

Throughout our dinner, he kept coming back and asking us how our food was and if everything was alright. I believe he did it because he wanted to flirt with Tyler. Every time he came back to ask us the same question, he'd throw Tyler a suggestive look or try to make a joke that made Tyler smile or chuckle. I kept clearing my throat and dismissing him, but he still came back every time. 

 

When we were finished, he brought the check. He put his hand on Tylers' shoulder before setting the bill on the table. Once he left, I released a huff as I took out my wallet. 

 

"Josh? What's wrong?" Tyler asked, and I almost asked him did he not see the waiter was shamelessly flirting with him, but I didn't. 

 

"That waiter is just getting a little too friendly, and I don't like it." I grunted. After I put the money with the bill, the waiter came back over and picked it up. 

 

Then he did something that absolutely pissed me off. 

 

He had the nerve, the audacity, to slip Tyler a piece of paper with numbers scrawled across it.

 

'That's it.' I mentally snapped. I stood up suddenly, startling the waiter and Tyler. I reached over and grabbed the piece of paper and balled it up before handing it back to the waiter. 

 

"Sorry, but this is MY boyfriend, so if you don't mind, fuck off." I said, flashing a fake smile before grabbing Tyler's hand and dragging him out of the restaurant and back to the car.

 

"Josh, what's gotten into you?" Tyler asked as I drove back to my place. I gripped the steering wheel before glancing over at him. 

 

"You're mine Tyler, others shouldn't flirt with you." I said. There was silence for a while before he spoke again. 

 

"Joshie...are you jealous?" He asked cheekily. 

 

I decided to ignore his question since we had just arrived at my house I parked and got out, then went to Tylers' side and taking him out of the car. I dragged him to the door and unlocked it. Once we were inside, I closed the door, slamming him against it and kissing him roughly. 

 

He immediately moaned into my mouth, his arms snaking around my neck to pull me closer. I picked Tyler up, wrapping his legs around my waist. 

 

After picking him up I began attacking his neck, leaving bruises. 

 

"M-Mm, Joshie..." He moaned. 

 

I soon moved us to my room, tossing him onto the bed and immediately taking my clothes off and then his, leaving us both in nothing, before I went back to kissing him. After pulling away and seeing his red, kiss swollen lips, I leaned over to my bedside dresser and pulled out the necessary items.

 

I lubed up my fingers and inserted one inside him. I continued inserting fingers until the third finger and he was a moaning mess. 

 

"D-Daddy, I'm ready...I want you..." He whimpered. After prepping him, I went and put the condom on. 

 

"Get on all fours, now." I growled, and he did as told. 

 

I wasted no time and buried myself in him. He moaned as I slid in and I gripped his hips, no doubt leaving bruises, beginning to thrust in and out at a fast pace. 

 

"J-Joshie, harder.." He moaned, and reached forward, grabbing and pulling his hair. 

 

"You don't tell Daddy what to do, got that princess?" I growled near his ear, punctuating my words with a particularly sharp thrust that had him whimpering and gripping for the sheets under him. 

 

"Y..Yes, D-Daddy!" He let out. 

 

I continued my thrusts and soon enough, his body begin shaking, a sign that he was close. I picked up my speed and he let out a high pitched whimper that turned into a moan. 

 

"M'close.." He mumbled, reaching his hand down to his neglected member. However I leaned back and I pulled out and turned him around as I laid on my back. I positioned him above my length and grabbed his hands. 

 

 

"No, you're not cumming by touching yourself. Now ride Daddy like a good little princess." I said, gripping onto his hands. He whimpered but nodded, sinking back down on my member and riding me. Feeling myself nearing my own climax, I began meeting his thrusts with my own. 

 

"Who owns you, babyboy...who's your daddy!?" I growls, watching how my baby takes my cock so well. Looking at how sweat is running down his face, landing on my stomach. God he is so hot like this. 

 

"Y-you daddy...you own me and you're my daddy...fuck! _"_ Tyler moans, biting his lip trying not to so loud. His 

 

"Let it all out baby...let daddy hear your beautiful moans."

 

He threw his head back. "D-Daddy! S-So..good!" He moaned, his voice shaky. I knew he was right on the edge and so was I, so after another thrust or two we were both climaxing, him releasing a broken moan of my name and me grunting out his. 

 

As we calmed down and tried to get our breath back he lifted himself off of me, his limbs shaking like they normally do after he comes, and settled next to me. 

 

I looked at his closed eyes, his mouth slightly open as he regained his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled lazily.

 

"Yeah, you were definitely jealous." He said and I rolled my eyes, unable to keep the smile off my own face. 

 

"I was not." I denied half-heartedly. He just kissed my cheek and rested his head on my chest. 

 

"I'm sticky. We should go take a bath." He said, looking down at his chest that was covered in his own seed. 

 

"Mm. Ok, give me a minute?" I asked, and he hummed in response. 

 

"I really enjoyed today Josh. I love you." He said softly and I smiled, kissing his forehead. 

 

"I'm glad. I love you too, Tyler." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the next chapter prolly won't be here until next month or next week. Me and Otaku are thinking of some ideas for what is going to in the next chapter and in the future. 
> 
> But anyway I would like to know what do you guuys want to se in the next chapter and some future chapters :3 please tell us we would like to know ^-^


	32. What is going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the short chapters. The short chapters are back you guys...I'm sorry.
> 
> Otaku and I finally figure out what idea write and I haven't forgot the ones you guys recommend.

_3th period January 23, 2017_

 

"Welcome back my wonderful students. Today we are going to safe sex, but before we start let me take attendance" I mention, sitting at my computer, staring at the screen as I call out names. (A/N Josh takes attendance every day but I just forgot to put it in the another chapters)

 

"Frank Ireo." I called out.

 

"He's not here yet, sir." A student inform me.

 

"Ba-...I mean Tyler Joseph." 

 

(A/N I see you Josh ;3)

 

"He's not here, Mr. Dun." Another student told me.

 

All the students are here expect for Frank, Tyler, Brendon, and Dallon, and Pete. What is going on here?

 

"Now we're going to take notes on safe sex," I grab my remote to the projector "Take out some paper and a pencil and/or pen." 

 

I turn on the projector and talking about how you should put on condom correctly, making sure you and your partner are ready for sex, and how a condom can stop pregnancy and STDS. 

 

As I was finishing talking and the teenagers finishing up their notes, the bell ring to say that 4 period just started.

 

"Bye Mr. Dun! Have a great Monday!" My students all said together, happily. 

 

"Bye my students! I hope you guys have a great Monday also!" I reply happily back, sitting in my wheelie chair. 

 

'Where was Tyler, Frank, Brendon, and Dallon, and Pete today?' I ponder as I start planning to do for next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 20 is an American nightmare I'd rather be dead. (Did you see my PTV reference ;3, but I'm serious tho)
> 
> And
> 
> What is going on here?
> 
> Also thank you for 8k!!!! ^-^


	33. I'll make you pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler P.O.V
> 
> ALSO CHECK OUT MEREKYG ACCOUNT!!!! I LOVE HER STORIES!!! MY FAVORITE ONE IS PLEASE DON'T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVES!!!!!

_Before 3th period January 23, 2017_

 

OH MY GOD! I have only 1 mintue left to get to Mr.Dun's class. I'm so glad someone told me when they ran pass me. I slam my locker shut then start running to through the halls. I knew that I shouldn't have stared of the secret picture of my boyfriend sleeping in my locker. And now I'm going to be tardy. 

 

When I run pass the bathroom, someone or something pulls me by my backpack into the bathroom.

 

 *bell rings for 3th period*

 

The force made me slide to the wall across the bathroom would make my head hit the wall and giving me a concussion, but luckily that didn't happen becuase my backpack protected me. 

 

"WHAT THE-"  

 

I was going to finish my sentence, but I saw Brendon right in front of me, Dallon aka his bitch on his right, and Frank on his left. When I look behind them, I see Pete with his amrs cross, blocking the door. 

 

I start to sweat, my heart is pounding his my chest like it wants to get out and run away, my breath is becoming shaky. 

 

"Oh look the  _big, bad_ Tyler is scared!" Brendon taunts as his friends and his bitch starts laughing along.

 

Brendon steps closer to me then grabs the collor of my plain black shirt with both of his hands. He pushes me up against wall where I can look into his cold, lifeless eyes. 

 

"W-W-What do...y-y-you want...Brendon." I stutter.

 

"W-W-W...you need to stop stuttering slut, but you know what I want." Brendon leans into my eay and whispers "revenge."

 

My eyes widen. 'Oh shit' repeat in my head over over and over again like a scratched up vinyl on a record player. I start swinging my arms trying to get out of Brendon's hold. As I was doing that I hit Brendon in his nose. He lets go of my shirt to hold his nose shouting in pain. 

 

"AHH SHIT YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN MY NOSE!" 

 

I stood there watching him bending down, holding his nose. When the pain faded away, Brendon look at his bitch then Frank giving them this signal to do something.

 

They run towards me, holding arms to the side, exposing my stomach. 

 

"You're going to get it on, Tyler." Frank mumbles into my ear.

 

I was going sallow a lump in my throat and bracing myself whatever is about to happen, but before I could do anyof that a punch hit into my stomach. It knock the breath out of me. Then another punch and another punch. Brendon kept punching me my stomach. I start to cry the pain was unbearable. 

 

"I think he had a enough, baby." Dallon said, looking my tear stained face. 

 

"No he haven't and DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Brendon yells at his bitch "Let him go and put him on the floor!"

 

They did what Brendon ordered. When I was sat on the floor with my prolly bruised stomach facing Brendon's feet. He starts to kicking in my stomach. I start to scream in pain, but he told me if I don't be quiet, he will kept beating until I took my last breath. Brendon kicks me even harder than ever before making me cough up blood.

 

My vision is getting blurry, blood is coming out of my mouth a bit, and my stomach feels like hell.

 

"Brendon, I think he had enough now." Frank speaks up as he grabs his big foreheaded friend's shoulder.

 

Brendon stops kicking then look at me. He gave me a wicked smirk.

 

"We're not done. You hear me Tyler Joseph we're not done and if you tell anyone, you'll be dead meat."

 

Brendon and his proxy (A/N thinks about Slenderman's proxy *whispers* Ticci Toby, Hoodie, and Masky) walks out of the bathroom, but I'm sure I saw Pete mouth out "I'm sorry" before he walks out. 

 

The pain is killing me, but I can't let someone sees me like this. So I carefully got up whincing as I do. I slowly walk to the nearest mirror. My face isn't bruised up that's good, but there's dried up blood around my mouth and tears stains. When I lit up my shirt, my stomach is turning black and blue with a little hit of purple. 

 

"I can't tell anyone." I mumble to myself, letting go of my shirt.

 

I turn the water on to wash the blood around my mouth off.

 

"Can't tell my family."

 

 *bell rings for 4th period*

 

Then I turn off the water. I slowly walks to the door. I open it, looking to side to side making sure no one is around. After that I walk out the the bathroom. I went the gym, hoping no one don't ask me "What's wrong?"

 

_Can't tell Josh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys prolly confused why did Brendon and his friends beat up the sweet smol bean Tyler. Well remember what happen in chapter 11 (if you don't remember, just read the ending of it) Tyler threaten Brendon to give Mr. Dun the note or he would tell the school that he is gay (Brendon acts homophbic bc he thinks if everyone knows he is gay they will treat him like shit. Also only Pete, Dallon, and Frank knows he is gay), call police that he is selling weed on school property, or if Brendon still didn't give Josh the note, Tyler will do something extremely horrible to Brendon which shouldn't be name on the Internet.
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU ARE BEING BULLIED PLEASE TELL SOMEONE OK!!!!! DON'T LET THE PERSON TREAT YOU LIKE SHIT!!!! YOU ARE A STRONG, BEAUTIFUL/HANDSOME, FUNNY (etc) PERSON!!! YOU DON'T NEED SOMEONE TO MAKE YOU FEEL THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I JUST SAID!!!! NOW TELL SOMEONE IF YOU'RE BEING BULLYED PLEASE DO.  
> ALSO IF YOU ARE A BULLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!??! WHY YOU WOULD VERBAL AND/OR PHYSICAL ABUSE SOMEONE TO JUST SO YOU CAN FEEL STRONG OR IT'S FUN TO YOU!?!?!? WELL IT WON'T BE FUN OR MAKE YOU FEEL STRONG ANYMORE WHEN YOU HEAR THE PERSON YOU BULLIED HAD COMMITTED SUICIDE OR TRIED TO!!!!


	34. HELlo, i'm haPpy. i'M finE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mouth says, I'm ok. My fingers text, I'm fine. My heart says, I'm broken.

_7:30 pm_

"Tyler are you ok? You haven't been talking or eating sweetie." My mom question me as they eat dinner.

 

"Yes, mom I'm okay..." I reply, looking at my plate because if I look at one of my family member I know that I will start crying and tell them what happen at school...before 4th period. I couldn't eat because my stomach still hurts.

 

"Are you sure, Ty?" My dad speaks up before putting his fork down.

 

"Yes I'm sure that I'm okay." I answer again, fighting back tears.

 

"Because Tyler if you know who is...we could go back to the-" My mom said with worry in her voice.

 

"Mom, Dad, Zach, and Maddy, and Jay I'm okay and  _he_ is not back...okay. I'm tired. I'm going to bed...goodnight. "

 

"But mommy it's only 7:30." I heard Jay whispers. 

 

"I know, baby. Just let Tyler go to bed." My replies back in a soft tone voice, looking at me with worrisome eyes.

 

I got out of my sit and walk up stairs. I open my door then close it and lock it. I jump in my bed, taking deep breaths. Trying to stop myself from crying. 

 

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pull it, seeing that Josh is texting me.

 

**Joshie: Tyler baby where you during 4th period? Are you okay?**

 

**I was in the bathroom because my stomach wasn't feeling so well and yeah I'm fine.**

 

I'm lying, Joshie...can you see that?

 

**Joshie: I hope you feel better baby. Are you sure that you are okay?**

 

I guess you can't...

 

**Yes I am Josh. Bye I love you.**

 

**Joshie: Ok baby, but you know that you can talk to me about ANYTHING that is bothering you. Bye I love you too.**

 

_Don't go I can't do this on my own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out what the title spells out?


	35. I Hate The World, I Just Can't Win

7:00 _am on January 24, 2017_

 

"Tyler baby it's time to get up!" My mom yells as she knocks on the door.

 

"Ok." I reply back, sleepy.

 

I didn't get a enough sleep last night. I stayed up until 4:30 am because I was writing some song lyrics down to help me forget what happen yesterday.

 

I got out of bed then strech my arms. I'm so glad I have bathroom in my room because I really don't feel like to see my family's faces right now. 

 

I took a shower then brush teeth and some things you in the bathroom.(A/N like jerking off...I need to stop writing). 

 

'No, Dee I didn't jerk off...stop lying to yourself, Tyler' I said in my mind as I walk out of my bathroom with a towel wrap around my waist.

 

I pick out my clothes (a black shirt and pants with a floral kimono). I put them then grab my backpack and my phone. 

 

"Tyguy mom said we're running late so get some cereal then go in her car!" My brother Zach shouts when he pass my door.

 

I sighed. I really don't have appetite right now. I walk out my room then walk down stairs. I see my family running around as they yell at each other about they need to hurry up and stuff. 

 

The clock in kitchen reads 7:55 am. Wow we are running late!

 

I just grab a banana...no an apple from the fruit bowl on the dinner table. I hate bananas so much I don't know Dee wrote that I grab a banana wtf is wrong with her. (A/N well dang Tyler! Don't need to get all sassy about it!)

 

And my coat from the coat rack. I went outside so I get in my mom's car. I waited inside the car for about 5 minutes (I'm so happy she unlock the door because it's is 51°...it's cold as frick) until I see my family running out of the house. 

 

When my siblings and my mom in the car, my mom said,

 

"So you kids need to wake at 6:30 from now because we can't be late for work and school anymore."

 

"Alright, mom."  My siblings and I said in unsion.

 

My mom starts driving out of the drive way after that starts speeding up. Then I took a bit of my apple.

 

* * *

_8:10 am_

 

Zach and I quckily open the doors and run towards the school building. We only have 5 mintues to get to our classes. 

 

When I took one step into Mrs.Waters's room, the bell rings.

 

"Tyler Joseph you're late." She hiss, giving me a nasty look as she sit on top of her table. 

 

"But-" I tried to explain myself, but she told me to sit or she will send me to the principal's office.

 

I roll eyes as I let out a sigh then walk towards my seat. Finding a sticky note it. 

 

I sat down before picking it up to read it.

 

Its reads:

 

**Meet me in the bathroom before 3 period - Brendon**

 

_And I just want to disappear again, again_

_I hate the world, I just can't win_

_And sometimes I just wish it would all end_

_All end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get Me Out is one of my favorite songs from Falling In Reverse
> 
> But anyway how is everybody day been going?


	36. I'm sorry

After I left math class, I went the bathroom where Brendon beat me up. Pete is guarding the door, he open the door while giving worrisome eyes. Before he and I walk in together.

 

I saw Brendon with a devilish grin and his arms behind his back. Dallon and Frank sitting on the sinks, giggling. Pete push me towards Brendon where I'm face to face to him.

 

"Tyler, you and I are going to play a little game." He starts walking around me like a perv checking at a innocent little girl "Dallon. Frank. Put this faggot here on his knees."

 

"It would be our pleasure, Brendon." Frank growls, smiling.

 

Dallan and Frank jump off the sinks then push me down on my knees. I nearly scream from the pain shooting in my knees, but I stopped myself.

 

"Now this game involves a blindfold and rope." Brendon said, showing me the items by moving his arms from behind his back.

 

He handed the blindfold to Frank. Then told him to tie it around my face. Eveything is pitch black to me. I felt my hands being tied up also. 

 

"Ok, Tyler in the game you have to try to stand upon your knees. If you don't, your punishment will be extremely painful. Are you ready to play?" Brendon asks, it sounds like he is smiling.

 

Before I could answer, something hard hit me in my stomach. Brendon kick me in the stomach. Why does he always go for the stomach?

 

"Also Tyler I just love this you are dressing. It makes you look like a true disgusting faggot." My bully told me as he keeps kicking me. (A/N God this broke my heart as I wrote this)

 

I felt someone pulling my hair which cause my head to be tilted back. Then some wet, watery substance landed on my face...is this spit!?!??! More spit comes landing on my face 

 

"Nice one, Frank."

 

I think Dallon said that. Then someone's fist punch me in the mouth. I lick my lips...yep there is blood. 

 

I tried my best to stay on my knees as my big foreheaded bully continues to kicking me, but from the last kick my body starts leaning forward. 

 

"Oh, Tyler remember you can't fall on the floor" I heard Dallon laughs. 

 

I tried my best to keep from falling, but all the kicking made my body hury so badly that I just want to fall. I start coughing up blood.

 

Hey! Guys someome is coming!" Someone whisper shouts.

 

I couldn't tell which voice it is right now from my situation. (A/N SITUATIONS ARE IRRELEVANT...sorry I just love that song from Escape The Fate...why did I just do this *sighs*)

 

"Oh shit! Umm Dallon you untie this faggot!" Brendon told his bitch. 

 

They all ran out of the bathroom before getting caught, leaving me on the ground with my face on the floor and my butt in the air. 

 

I carefully got up, walking to the mirror to check out my stomach. My lips is smear with blood and my face cover in spit. 

 

I was distracted from looking at my stomach, I didn't notice someone walking in.

 

"Tyler, what happen here and why are there bruises on your stomach and what happen to your face?!?!"

 

My eyes grow wide. I couldn't move. I didn't want to face this person.

 

_Josh..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC HIT 9K OH MY GOD!!!! 
> 
> IF THIS FIC 10K I MIGHT PASS OUT AND ALSO ME AND OTAKU HAS TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU GUYS!!!!


	37. I Told Him

I didn't say anything. I just slowly put down my shirt then start walking towards the door with my head, wanting to look into my boyfriend's distress eyes. 

 

But Mr. Dun steps right in front of me, tapping his foot. My lips start tremble and tears came running down my cheeks. 

 

"Tyler...what's wrong?" My boyfriend asks with concern. 

 

I rose up my head to stare into his mocha brown eyes. His facial expression change where he could see all my pain and saddness. 

 

"...Follow me Tyler...we're going to talk in my classroom." Mr. Dun told me.

 

* * *

  _10:00 am_

 

I told Mr. Dun everything as I'm in his lap, sodding like a baby and him holding me in his arms, telling me everything will be ok.

 

"Tyler..." My teacher whispers in my ear.

 

"Y-Yeah." I focus myself to say, trying to stop myself from crying again.

 

"I'm going to fix this problem and you can't stop me."

 

I wanted to protest against him, but I know he wouldn't change his mind. 

 

"J-Josh...I love you."

 

"I love you too, Tyler."

 

Mr. Dun gave me a kiss on the forehead then we stayed this our position until the bell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short smol chapter.
> 
> Don't know what will be in the next chapter. Also the next chapter might not be posted on Thursday or this week or next week.


	38. Pay Back

I kept my eyes on Tyler when he walks out of my classroom. My blood is still boiling from what he told me, my hands were into fists, and I kept biting on my bottom lip. (I didn't want to show my anger at Tyler because he was crying and hurt. He just needed someone to hold him and tell him everything will be ok.)

 

 _"Those jerks hurt my...MY sweet baby! They are going to pay BIG TIME!"_  Those words kept repeating over aand over and over again in my head.

 

My 4th period class asks me if I'm ok as they walked in. I told them I'm fine then said they can do whatever they want, I don't care as long as they don't break any of my rules and/or the school rules. 

 

"Class...I'm going to be right back. If anything bad happen while I'm gone, just run across the hall to Mrs. Ham's class and tell her."

 

"Yes sir, Mr.Dun" They said together.

 

I nodded then walk out of door. I need something to punch, but I don't have the money right now to pay for it (remember I'm looking for a place where me and Tyker cam stay in).

 

I want to beat up Brendon and his little bitch ass friends for hurting my smol boyfriend, but nooo I can't do that or I will get fired and probably be in jail for the charge for murder.

 

I took a stroll through halls, trying to calm myself as I took deep breaths. I need a plan to pay back Tyler's bullies. 

 

I stop in the middle of the hallway with a wicked grin on my face. 

 

"This is going to be the best back pay ever." I hiss to myself.

 

Then walked back to class acting like nothing was wrong with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want Josh to do to Brendon and his proxy? (if Otaku and I like your idea, we may or may not put it in the next chapter :3)
> 
> HEAVYDIRTYSOUL MUSIC VIDEO CAME OUT TODAY AND IM SO SHOOK HFOQBFIQZJSKSJZUQJSPZIAHDOXHWNDODJSKKXIWJEIDIWJEOCIWNROFU2LKDOWJRNXUDMEKCUWKOEJXIWPRHUSO2JRUDPQKFUD0QLFNX8QGNDPWO2BGRIWHRUEO3BFODJQBFOSHWVFOBEHFUGWHDOFHWBFOQHVFODOQN  
> *passes out*


	39. HELLO CHILDREN

Here is Otaku and I thank you letter...

 

Otaku: Hiiii guuuyysss! We made it to 1000k+ Hits and I wanna give you all a huge HUUUUGGG!!! You guys are so super special awesome, thank you guys so much!!!

 

Dee: What up frens it's ya Dee!!!! I'm shook that this fic hit 10000k just wow!!! I just want to say thank you for being sinners because you guys are reading a sinful fic lol! Otaku and I love you guys and you guys are our children!!!!Also sorry if we need you think this was a new chapter to the sinful fanfiction....

 

Also we are doing a Q&A so ask us anything it doesn't matter what how weird the question(s) and you can ask more than one question.

 

THANK YOU SO MUCH CHILDERN WE LOVE YOU

 


	40. Sweet Sweet Revenge >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otaku wrote this lovely revenge chapter so please thank her ^-^

Josh POV 

 

It was after school now, and instead of leaving to go home, I was waiting in my classroom. Waiting for what, you ask? 

 

My revenge, of course. 

 

Brendon and his little bitchass friends, they had the nerve to harm my precious Tyler. 

 

' _I'll show them. They won't know what hit them._ ' I thought as I went over my plan in my head. 

 

After checking their student profiles from the office, I found out that Brendon and Pete had basketball practice after school. And I'm sure that where Brendon was, his other friends were right behind him. 

 

Basketball practice is the last extracurricular that ends, so when they were released to go home, they'd be the very last ones. Meaning, not many possible witnesses around. So I'd catch them the second they exited the building. 

 

I grabbed the plastic bag that I had under my desk, left my class, and went outside to the side of the school. I took out the contents of the bag and put on a black hoodie, black sweats, and a black skii mask to conceal my identity. I received a text from a friend that I enlisted to help me pull this off, and the next thing I knew he was standing right behind me, dressed in all black too and ready. 

 

I waited at the side of the door, checking the time as I saw the sun setting. 

 

' _They should be getting out any second now._ ' Just as I thought that, they had all came out of the building, running their mouths as they walked to the parking lot. I turned to my friend and nodded. He handed me two towels, each having been drenched in chloroform to knock them out. 

 

We sped to the group of four, and I grabbed Brendon and Pete from behind, putting the towels to their faces. The second they breathed in, they were out. I looked over at my friend and saw he had successfully got Dallon and Frank. 

 

We dragged them to the van that my friend brought and put them in the back. I got in the drivers seat and began driving. I looked through the rear view mirror at them and grinned.

 

"Hey, strip them. Take all of their belongings." I told my friend and he laughed. 

 

"Oh man, they definitely pissed you off." He said as he began stripping them. 

 

After driving for about 20 to 30 minutes, I found that we were in the middle of nowhere. The perfect place to drop them off. I stopped the car, and got out of the drivers seat. I opened the back doors of the van and my friend helped me drag them out and lay them on the ground. 

 

I looked around and saw that it really was the middle of nowhere, there wasn't anything around, only the small outline of some lights coming from the way we came. I dusted my hands off and hopped back in the van, my friend taking the drivers seat this time and heading back to the school. We discarded the black clothing, tossing it in the back and were now in normal clothes. 

 

After we got back to the school, I thanked my friend, and he laughed saying it was no problem. Everyone needs a friend that is willing to go to jail with you over something like kidnapping. 

 

I went to my car, got in and started it. I nodded to myself, feeling accomplished. My revenge has been completed. 

 

"Bet they'll learn their lesson now." I said aloud. I turned on the radio, humming to a familiar song as I drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 41 will be posted tomorrow and it's a Valentine's day chapter ;3


	41. Did you think this was going to be a happy fic? (Part 1)

_ _

_ _

 

_6:00 am on February 14, 2017_

 

I woke up to my mom yelling at me to 'wake up' as she bang on my door.

 

"I'M UP, MOM!" I shouts at her, so she could leave me alone.

 

I hear her footsteps walking away from my door. I groan as I grab my phone to check to see if I got is any new notifications while I was alseep. 

 

"OH MY GOD!" I squeal as roll out of my bed. 

 

Luckily none of my family heard me, but anyway it's Valentine's day! The day all about love, chocolate, and my personal favorite SEX!! 

 

I got off of my floor then quickly walk to my bathroom. I did all the things you do in the bathroom on school days. I made sure I smelt like strawberries (Josh's favorite scent).

 

Then I walk to my closet to get this box. I have saved it for this very day and when I have a boyfriend to show the outfit off too (the outfit and the knee socks is the picture). 

 

I got dressed and made sure that I look cute for my boyfriend. I put on a bit of lip gloss, eye linear, and mascara, and the heart-shaped chocker. Then I bring my backpack and my phone

 

I took a deep breath before opening my door. I walk down stairs. My family are walking around, making themselves breakfast and lunch. 

 

"Good morning..." I mumbles, rubbing my hands together. 

 

They stop what they were doing and look up at me. Their mouths drop, letting out gasps. My face starts to heating...I'm so embarrass. I knew I shouldn't have wore this outfit.

 

"Sorry...I should just-"

 

Before I could turn around my mom blurts out,

 

"NO...no Ty...we think you look beautiful."

 

My dad nods his head while smiling and all my siblings did the same thing. I smile in return. Then we all ate cereal after that my brothers, sister, and I grab some lunch and our coats

 

We all walk out the house. My siblings and I gave our dad a group hug before he drove off to work. Then we went into my mom's car. 

 

"Tyler, when you get out of the car I need to take a picture of you because you look so cute!" My mom giggles as she drives. 

 

I just roll my eyes then my little brother Zach said,

 

"So you're dressed like this...for your  _boyfriend?"_

 

I blush a bit, thinking about how Josh will act when he sees me like this. I hope he will fuck me over his desk...real good and hard as his hand covers my mouth, growling in my ear, telling me to stop being a loud slut. 

 

"TYLER!" Someone yells at me, causing to me snap out of my thoughts.

 

"What!?!"

 

"You didn't answer my question." Zach told me, giving me a smirk in the rear view mirror.

 

"Yeah...this outfit is for my boyfriend."

 

He winks at me. I roll my eyes once again.

 

We made it to school. My mom actually did take a picture of me. She start squealing on how I'm so cute and how my boyfriend is a lucky man. Blah blah. 

 

Zach and I told our mom bye then walk into the gates of hell. 

 

* * *

  _4th_ _period_

 

I didn't want to see Josh my outift, so I decided to skip his class by staying in the bathroom.

 

A lot of people (mostly guys) were gawking over me from how sexy I look as I walk through the halls. 

 

I made it to Mr. Dun classroom, smiling as I make sure my clothes look just right. Then I open the door. My smile disappear, my heart broke into two, and tears starts to flow down my cheeks.

 

Josh and Mrs.Waters's turn their attention to me. He has his hand on Mrs. Waters's hips as she is sitting on him with red lipstick on his neck, lips, and cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly do wonder what will happen in the next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> *face palms* I just realized that yesterday was Innocent High 4 month anniversary....wow if Otaku and I knew tha we would have posted this chapter as well then we could have done a letter on how much we appreciate this fic or the process on how we come up ideas to help us know what to write in the next chapter. I'll guess we could do it for the 5 month anniversary.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I (Dee) have gotten written up today, so if my dad takes away my phone, Otaku will be posting chapters, writing chapters, and reply to your comments.


	42. Did you think this was going to be a happy fic? (Part2)

"No..." I let out a whisper as tears came down with my body shaking.

 

I couldn't even look at them anymore, so i start looking at my feet, sobbing.

 

"Tyler...it's not what it looks like...I promise." Josh said, sounding like he is trying to get Mrs. Waters off of him. 

 

I hear his footsteps coming towards, but I rose up my head, staring at all the red lipstick marks all over his face. 

 

He tired to put his hand on my shoulder.  I step back, shaking my head, whispering stay away from me then I turn around to start running down the hallway. 

 

 _'I can't believe it...he actually had that slut on his lip, letting her kiss all over him, forgetting that I'm his boyfriend and I could do all of that for him.'_ My thoughts told me.

 

I wrap my tears while running through the halls until I find a hidden bathroom in the unused hallway (this is a pretty old school).

 

I run into it then look at myself in the mirror...I look like a horrible, miserable raccoon. Then I start to seeing black and red...oh no.

 

 _'Awww is smol bean Tyler sad?'_ A voice mocks inside my head.

 

"...No...you can't be here...I got rid of you! I'm sure I did!" I whisper yell at _him_  as I look in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Josh's pov of this whole situation.
> 
> Also my dad didn't find out that I got written up or that my teacher didn't write me up on the first place so....YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^


	43. I'm Sorry, Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh's pov

_3th period_

 

I'm at my desk, sitting down while watching my students walking in my classroom.

 

"Hey...did you hear what happen to Brendon and his friends?" Debby said, talking to her friend as they walk pass my desk.

 

My eyes went straight to Debby and her friend, Alex. A smirk appear on my face as I eavesdrop on them.

 

"No!?...what happen?" Her friend reply, shaking in their seat from excitement. (A/N Debby's friend is intersex and pronouns are they/their/them.)

 

"Alex...calm down!" Debby laughs, waiting on them to stop shaking.

 

"Sorry, but it's just they have been picking on me...saying that I'm have a freak for having both you know what..." They whispers, with a sadden voice.

 

"You're not a freak, Alex...now what I'm about to tell you will make you laugh your ass off. Ok so I heard that some people got Brendon and his proxy in the middle of nowhere...with no clothes on...and they were tied up and let them later for the whole night. I think some police officer find them and took them home!" 

 

Alex bust out laughing where they were almost fall out of their chair. Debby leans in to tell them something which cause them to look over and I did the same. 

 

I and the whole class just stared at the Brendon and his friend when they walk in. Then the students start laughing at them, pointing their fingers at them as well. 

 

I wanted to join in, but the inner teacher stop me and made me say, 

 

"HEY! Quit laughing and get your worksheet from yesterday, so we can over it."

 

Then the bell rings.

 

* * *

 

_Bell rings for 4th period_

 

"Bye, class. Have a happy Valentine's day!" I told them, standing by my door as they walk out.

 

I notice that Tyler wasn't in class...maybe he has a surprise for me this period. Then I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, I thought it was Tyler until I heard their voice.

 

"Hello...Mr. Dun. You look rather sexy today..." Mrs. Waters purrs against my ears.

 

(I'm wearing a bubble gum pink button down shirt and black dress up pants and shoes.)

 

"Ummm Mrs. Waters...y-you have a h-husband." I remind her, stuttering with my anxiety acting up.

 

Mrs. Waters chuckles then she push in me my classroom. After that she close the door without locking it. I start backing away from her as she sway her hips side to side walking towards me. 

 

I would have run all around the classroom to get away from her, but I fall in my wheelie chair. My anxiety made me stay up, I couldn't move my legs because they turn into jelly.

 

Mrs. Waters growls as she sit in my lap, made me put my hands om her hips as she grind on me. Luckily my dick knows the difference between Tyler's ass than someone's else because it didn't get hard. 

 

"You're dick is big Mr. Dun...I can't wait to have it in me!" The slut growls, staring at me with lust in her eyes.

 

She starts to kissing me all over as I try to keep my mouth away from hers. Then we both heard the door open and someone crying. Our heads turn towards them. Oh no it's my boyfriend, Tyler and he looks so beautiful like an angel from heaven. 

 

"No..." My baby whisper as he sobs. 

 

I took my hands off of Mrs. Waters's waist then push her off of me causing her to fall on the floor while saying,

 

"Tyler...it's not what it looks like...I promise." 

 

Then I walk towards him. I tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but he backs away from me, telling me to stay away from him. After he runs off. I wanted to run after him, but I have to explain why Tyler acted like this to that homewrecker.

 

I turn around to face the math teacher. I took a deep breath and said,

 

"Look, Mrs. Waters. Tyler acted like that because I'm like a father figure to him and when he saw us like...that. It reminded him about how he saw his father in the bed with another woman."

 

Silence fulled the room. Mrs. Waters just stared at me and I just started at her as well. Until she broke the silence by saying,

 

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know that. I should go. I'm really sorry."

 

Then she got up from the floor and quickly walk out of the classroom, not making eye contact with me.

 

I close the door behind her then I place my back on the door to slowly slide down. I start cry as I did this.

 

I feel horrible...I want to tell Tyler that I would never cheat on him. I want him to forgive me.

 

_I'm sorry, Tyler._


	44. We Both Know That I'm Always Right -Blurryface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler pov  
> And it's back where Tyler and...him are in the bathroom.

_"Just look at you..."_ Blurryface chuckles  _"You look like a weak, ugly bitch. No wonder why that...what's his name again? Oh that Josh guy would want that slut instead of you"_ He told me. 

 

"N-No...y-you're wrong...Blurryface! Josh loves me...he wouldn't want that whore!" I yell at him, staring at myself in the mirror still.

 

 _"Oh come on Tyler, we both know that I'm right...I'm always right."_ Blurry said, smirking. 

 

"No! You're not right! Josh wouldn't do something like that!" 

 

I slowly walk towards to the biggest stall then sit on the toilet (leaving the door open). As I continue my argument wuth Blurryface.

 

 _"Tyler!"_ His scream echos thought my head, giving me a migraine. I let out a quiet shierk from the pain.  _"...we both know Josh don't want you. You seen how he had his hands on the whore and the lipstick marks all over his face."_

 

"But...he cc-could have been f-force to...by  _her_." I said, hissing the word "her" with pure, cold hatred.

 

 _"If so...why didn't he stop her?" He could have liked even if he was force to..."_ Blurry said, calming like if he was right.

 

I didn't answer him. 

 

_"So I'm guessing that I'm right about that. Also just think about what would have happened if you weren't there."_

 

I did think about it. Josh thrusting into Mrs. Waters over his deck, panting. Telling her that he loves her, wanting her to be his, and saying how she feels better than me... 

 

I start crying again, but my tears feels hot on my cheeks as they came down, I start to hiccup as I cry, and with snort coming out of my nose. 

 

 _"You thought about it...didn't you."_ Blurryface laughs  _"So Tyler...am I right? That Josh wants that whore instead you. That he doesn't love you anymore. That he wants you...dead? "_

 

"Yes...Blurryface. You're right. You're always right..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blurryface is always right....


	45. Don't Believe Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Self-harm (cutting)

_10:30 pm_  

Is the time that Josh text me...

 

**Josh: Tyler please forgive me. I'm sorry I was set up by Mrs. Waters. You know that I would never cheat on you. I love you so much, Tyler. Please forgive me.**

 

"Maybe I should forgive him....he could have been set up by Mrs. Waters?" I said to myself, whispering, so I won't wake up my family. 

 

 _"No! You shouldn't Tyler! Remember Josh don't love you!"_  Blurryface yells at me, in my head, causing me a headache which only lasted for about 2 minutes.

 

**Josh: Tyler you know that I love you so much where I wouldn't hurt you like that.**

 

 _"Don't believe him, Ty. He is lying to you. Text him that he lying...now!"_ M _y_ evil counterpart command me.

**You're lying Josh...I saw the way you had your filthy hands on that slut with lipstick all over your face.**

 

**Josh: Tyler baby...I'm sorry...**

 

Blurryface chuckles then said,

 

_"Psst, he's not sorry, Tyler. He is just saying that...he doesn't mean that. Josh is just using you. You weren't not his baby. You were just a side chick."_

 

"B-But Blurryface...w-when another w-woman would...h-hit on him, he would...tell t-them to stop." I stutter, holding my phone in my sweaty palms.

 

 _"And!?! He could have act like that, so you won't think he is actually going to fuck that woman right after you leave him alone!"_ Blurry screams at me.

 

He made me see black and red as sirens screaming in my ears. Blurryface does a punishment on me to when I do something that he don't like, made him mad, or I did something. 

 

I cover my ears, making painful facial expressions as I try not to scream so loud.  I put crawl up in a ball (in my bed), crying as Blurryface's punishment kept going.

 

"You're right...I'm just Josh's side chick. Nothing more. Nothing less." 

 

Then he stop the punishemnt. He told me to text Josh this...

 

**DON'T CALL ME THAT I'M NOT YOUR BABY JOSH! I WAS NEVER YOUR BABY...I WAS NEVER YOURS IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

 

**Josh: You know you're mine...I love you**

 

**I WAS NEVER YOURS! AND YOU DON'T LOVE MR...YOU NEVER LOVED ME...**

 

**Josh: Tyler...please I'm begging you please forgive me.**

 

_"Don't forgive him. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness...not now...not ever. Now text him bye and never text or call me back. We have something to do."_

 

"Ok, Blurry" I reply as I text out the words on what he told me to text.

 

**Bye, Josh and don't text or call or talk me ever again**

 

**Josh: Bye, Tyler I will respect your wishes and even though you don't believe me. I will always love you no matter what.**

 

 I start to sob like a baby when I saw what Josh had sent me. Then I threw my phone at the wall, probably cracking it in the process. 

 

(A/N WARNING: Self-harm: cutting starts here if you are going to get triggered please stop reading this chapter right now)

 

 _"Stop crying you big baby. Now get your ass up and go to the bathroom, so we can see that beautiful crimson red blood you have, flowing within your blue and red veins."_ He told me, smirking.

 

I slowly got out of be then walking like a lifeless person to the bathroom. When I made it, I close the door behind me. I turn on the light.

 

The bright light made me, blinking multiple times until my eyes got used to the brightness. I drop to my knees, so I could get my little friend from under the light brown bathroom mat. 

 

I back up a bit until my back is against the wall then I sat on the floor as I stare at the razor. 

 

_"Our friend is waiting to be use, Tyler. It's sharp blade wants to slide against your skin." Blurryface speaks._

 

I stretch out my left arm. I stare my wrist ad I held my razor on top of my skin, waiting for Blurryface to tell me when to start.

 

_"Wow...your wrist is a plain canvas, Ty. Luckily for us, you are going to fix that. Now start painting your plain skin with that dark blood of yours."_

 

I glide my razor across my wrist at a slow pace. I whince at first, but then relax as I saw my blood oozing out of me. I did it again, but in a different place. 

 

 _"Mmm yes, Tyler look how beautiful your blood is. Doesn't cutting feels like you're on cloud 9. Cutting help you forget your problems..."_ He whispers as he stares at my blood crepping out of my skin, landing on the creamy white floor.

 

After seven slits on my wrist. I feel so much better about myself until i move my arms to help me get up. I almost yelled in pain, but I stop myself by covering my mouth with my right hand. 

 

 _"Oops"_ Blurryface said, sarcastically _"I forgot to tell you it will hurt a bit when you have freshly cuts on your arm. So just wrap it up."_

 

I roll my eyes while grabbing a washcloth. I put it on my wounds then walk put of my bathroom. Then I lay in bed, staring at the cieling, holding my wrist, as my evil red eyed fiend told me terrible, but me true things about myself.

 

I stayed up all night, crying and writing somg lyrics in my notebook with Blurryface torturing me with words and ear-piercing sounds. 

 

_I need something to kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My childern please don't self-harm yourself. It breaks my hearts when I hear teenagers, kids, and adults cutting, burning, etc. to hurt themselves. If you do self-harm, please and I beg of you to go and talk to someone (it can be anyone like friend at school, parent, cousin, uncle, or even an Internet friend, etc.) Just please talk to someone! I love you guys so much I couldn't stand seeing you getting hurt (says the person who is writing a sad chapters in a supposed to be a "happy fic" lol)


	46. We Need To Talk

_3 period on_ February _27, 2017_

 

I sat in my wheelie chair, on my laptop, looking for an affordable price for places to live in California as my students is working on their test that I gave them. 

 

I look up from my laptop to see if they have their eyes on their own paper. Then I look at Tyler...the last time we have talk was on Valentine's day and the only time he talks to me is when he has a question for me about the things in class. Also he doesn't even look at me when he ask me a question which breaks my heart. 

 

But today is going to be different...today will be the day that I actually talk to him about us. Then I look down my wrist to check the time on my watch. It's 10:33 only about 7 minutes until this period is up. 

 

"Ok, class...there is about 7 minutes until class is over so can you bring me your test if you're done. If not you still need to give it to me and you'll finish it tomorrow." I said as I straighten up in my seat. 

 

They all got up and form a line that leads to my desk then they hand me their test one by one. When it was Tyler's turn, I said

 

"Oh, Tyler you need to stay after class. I have to tell you something." 

 

Then I took his test. He froze for a bit, but then just nods his head before sitting back in his desk. Tyler starts to play his finger, looking all paranoid. I sigh as I continue taking people's papers.

 

* * *

 

_4 period_

 

When the bell rings, my class filled with awkward silence after my students left expect for Tyler. My anxiety starts to act up a bit as Tyler just sits there, looking at his fingers. 

 

"I guess I have to come to you." I said a loud as I rub the back of my neck.

 

Tyler didn't say anything. He just nods.

 

I shift in my sit before getting up then walk towards him. I sat in the desk right in front of him, so I could try to see that beautiful face of his, but he didn't look up at me like usual.

 

"So what do you want to talk, Mr. Dun?" He mumbles, moving a bit in his seat. 

 

I sallow a lump in my throat before talking,

 

"Tyler, I miss you. You know that I wouldn't cheat on you with that slut or anyone else. I love you and I will always love and take care of you until I die." I answer, holding back some tears.

 

But the tears starts to come down. I lay my hand on top of Tyler's. He didn't pull away from me. 

 

A tear drop on my hand and the wasn't mine. It was Tyler's.

 

"Joshie, please say those words again. I need to hear them as I look at you." He whispers then he looks at me. 

 

His eyes are bloodshot red. He had bags that where so black that they look like he put on some heavy black eyeliner. His lips are chapped like they were fading (A/N I swear to God if you guys don't know where that is from I'm going to be so disappointed!!!!). The color of his skin is a pale where you can see the blue and red veins. 

 

"Tyler...baby, I m-miss you. You...know th-that I-I wouldn't c-cheat on you with that...slut or a-anyone else. I love you...I fucking love you so much and I will...always love and take...care of you u-until I die." I said as I sob like a teenage girl going through a break up while squeezing his hand.

 

He stare at me for a moment with a emotionless face then a small, cute smile slowly appear on his face. 

 

"I forgive...you, Joshie and I love you so fucking much." Tyler replies, all smiley and stuff. 

 

We both smile at each other and got up out of our seats. Then we hug. The type of hug that you feel warm inside, knowing this person will love you forever, and this person will protect you until you die. 

 

"I miss you so much, Tyler. I wanted to call, text, and kiss, and hug you, but I wanted to respect your wish on me leaving you alone." I said, in his ear as our hug became tighter. 

 

"I know, baby and I'm sorry for saying all those horrible things to you." He replies then he pulls away from me. 

 

Tyler steps away from me, looking down at his feet as he left hand grips his upper right arm. (A/N I hope that makes sense....xD)

 

"It's okay, Ty" I said, smiling while stepping close to him.

 

My hands grab his right wrist, but he hiss in pain as he snitch his arm away from me. I gave him a confused look and ask,

 

"Tyler...can I see your wrists?" 

 

He shook his head while pulling on his jacket sleeves. I rise one of my eyebrown.

 

"Tyler, show me your wrists now." I command, tapping my foot.

 

"Ok..." he answers mumbling.

 

Tyler roll up his right sleeve then show me. I gasp as I stare at the scars. Some were old, but others were fresh if he did self-harm himself this morning.

 

"D-Did...I cause you...t-to do this...?" I stutter, grabbing his wrist then I slowly rub my thumb over the scars.

 

"No...it wasn't you! it was someone else, but I'll tell you about him later." He answers then hiss a little from me rubbing my thumb on his scars.

 

"Ok... also" I kiss the scars on his skin then look up at him "I still think you're beautiful and I don't ever want to lose my best friend." I said with a smile. (A/N....you guys better know where this is from!!! A Match Into Water by Pierce The Veil )

 

He smiles then he grab my face and pull me in for a kiss. I let go of his wrists and wrap my arms around his hips. Tyler put his arms around my neck. He moans into the kiss and then I did the same. I miss kissing my boyfriend. 

 

We made out for about 5 minutes until Tyler moves his lips to my ear and whispers,

 

"I love you, Joshie."

 

"I love you too, baby." I whispers back as I kiss his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! They're back together!!! Bluryface is defeated because of Tyler and Josh's love for each other!!! ^-^
> 
>  


	47. I wanna make love you to babyboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh P.O.V
> 
> Otaku wrote this wonderful love scene so thank her please :3

_Josh's house on March 2, 2017 at 10:00 pm_

 

"Tyler, I'm sorry..." I apologized, hoping he could hear the sincerity in my voice. 

 

Tyler looked at me for a second, his arms crossed, before he sighed. 

 

"You know I can't stay upset with you, I like you too much." He said with a small pout. A smile quickly came to my face as I looked at him. 

 

"So...do you forgive me?" I asked slowly, and he gave me a look before signing again. 

 

"Yes, I forgive you Joshie." He said and I could see the small smile he was clearly trying to hide. I tackled him to the bed, not roughly but playfully, and kissed him. 

 

"What're you doing?" He asked, trying to hold back a giggle as I peppered his face with little kisses. 

 

"Oh nothing~ Can't I kiss my adorable boyfriend?" I asked with a grin. He released the laugh he was holding in, and I continued kissing him. 

 

I began making my way down from his face to his neck, leaving light kisses behind. I moved to his earlobe and nibbled on it softly, earning a quiet whimper from him. 

 

I continued on with the kisses, moving back up to his lips, and let my hands slowly rake over his body. My hands traveled up his shirt, feeling every inch of his skin. 

 

"Mmm Joshie~" Tyler whined and I took that as him wanting me to take off his shirt.

 

I pulled back to do just that, but he was soon up and trying to hurriedly remove his clothes, having already taken off his shirt and moving to his pants. 

 

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kitten." I said with a small chuckle. Tyler gave me a confused look. 

 

"But whyyy?" He asked impatiently, and I grinned in return. 

 

"Because..." I began, my voice purposefully low, slowly pushing him back down.

 

"I want to make love to you." I said, taking his hand and lightly pressing his knuckles to my lips. 

 

"Is that alright?" I asked, looking up and directly in his eyes. His face flushed red and he nodded shyly.

I smiled and continued on with my previous actions. I led kisses down his chest to his torso, now leaving a hickey here and there. I got to his navel, licking around it and I heard his breathe catch at that. 

 

I moved to his pants, undoing them and pulling them off. Pulling back, I started palming him through his boxers, going back to kissing him. I continued on with that until he was whimpering and pawing at my shirt. I leaned away just enough to take off my own shirt. 

 

"Joshie..." He whined, squirming and reaching for his boxers. I obliged him and took his boxers off. 

 

I then reached over into the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube. 

 

"Lift your legs for Daddy, Kitten." I whispered and he did as told. I pulled him closer before putting some of the lube on my fingers, then taking my first finger and circling his entrance. 

 

"Don't tease..." Tyler whimpered and I chuckled before complying and slowly inserting my first finger. 

 

He squirmed a little as I started working my finger in and out of him, but soon he was moving down against it. I entered the second, making a scissoring motion, and he was used to that soon enough. I began curling my finger, looking for that spot and-

 

"O-Oh fuck, Josh!" Tyler suddenly exclaimed and I knew I found it. 

 

I slowly removed my fingers before pulling away. Tyler let out an annoyed whimper, and I took off my pants and boxers. I leaned down to his thighs, kissing his right and sucking a spot on his left to leave hickey, and causing a moan to spill from his lips. 

 

"J-Joshie, hurry.." Tyler whined and, after leaving one last kiss, I pulled away from his thighs and lined my member up with his entrance. 

 

"You ready?" I asked, looking into his brown eyes. He blushed and nodded, and I pushed in slowly. 

 

I groaned from the tight warmth as I sunk into him, and he released a rather high moan. Once I was fully in, I leaned down to kiss him and he kissed back fervently.

"M-Move." He broke the kiss to say, and I started moving. I slowly pulled out then pushed back in. 

 

I kept up that pace until Tyler was a panting a whimpering mess and begging me to move faster. I sped up my thrusts, searching for that spot one more time, knowing I found it when-

 

"F-Fuck, J-Josh right t-there!" Tyler moaned out. 

 

I focused on hitting that spot over and over until I knew we were both close. Tyler was releasing breathy moans, and his eyes had gotten watery. 

 

"Joshie..m-m'close.." He said between moans. I reached my hand down between our bodies and grabbed his member and started pumping my hand up and down. 

 

We were both right at the edge by now, my thrust increased in speed and his moans became more and more frequent. I leaned down to his ear. 

 

"Tyler...I love you.." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. 

 

"J-Josh, mm love you, love you.." He said. 

 

It took one last jerk before Tyler was cumming in my hand and on our chests with a broken moan of my name. I was right behind him, releasing after another thrust or two with a groan. 

 

I pulled out, laying beside Tyler and pulling him close. We were both panting messes. 

 

"I love you Tyler, I really love you." I said, placing a kiss on his forehead. He nuzzled up to me. 

 

"I love you too, Josh." He murmured. 

 

After that, we both fell into a very peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the next chapter finish...so that would prolly be out this Wednesday or tomorrow. 
> 
> Also i hoped you had a great spring break ^-^
> 
> Otaku and I forgot about Innocent High five month anniversary...so you can ask us some questions I guess again...if you guys want to...


	48. March 3, 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 22...My Chemical Romance...;-; *cries in idea*

_3 period on March 3, 2017_

 

 _'Oh shit Oh shit'_ these words went through my head as I sit in Sex Ed class.

 

When Josh and I woke up to get ready for hell, I kept telling him that about my dream and that we should just stay home, so it won't come true. But nooo...Josh wanted us to go to school and stuff. He made it up to me by fucking me over his desk. (Just like my dream)

 

Sorry you guys couldn't read it, but Dee here didn't feel like to write...that lazy bitch (A/N...I'm heartbroken...I feel betray right now, Tyler...;-;)

 

"Does anyone have any questions about STDs before we go over into a whole new lesson about pregnancy?" My teacher aka boyfriend ask the class, sitting in his chair.

 

"Umm Mr. Dun, can lesbians get the same STDs as heterosexual people?" Alex asks as they raise their hand.

 

Mr. Dun smiles and said,

 

"Great question, Alex! The answer to your question is that women who have sex with women are at risk for STIs. Lesbian and bisexual women can transmit STIs to each other through: skin-to-skin contact, mucosa contact aka mouth to vagina, vaginal fluids, menstrual blood, ans sharing sex toys. Also STIs stands for sexually transmitted infections." 

 

He gets up out of his chair and starts to walk around the classroom with his arms behind his back. (Just like my fucking dream) "...and there for lesbians can get the same STIs as heterosexual people."

 

He smiles at when he got to my desk, but I gave him a worry looked. Mr. Dun shook his head at and mouth "Eveything will be okay." Before walking back to his desk.

 

"Now." Mr. Dun sat on top of his desk. The exact same spot where he fuck me first thing in the morning "The next thing we ar-"

 

"I swear to God if three knock come from that door, I'm going to lose my shit." I murmur to myself, looking at my deak

  

Mr. Dun is interpret by a three ear-piercing knocks. All our heads turn to the door then four police officers come running in. 

 

  _'Oh come the fuck on!'_ I yell inside my head as I let my head hit the desk. 

 

Then I look up to see if my dream would come true.

 

"Josh Willam Dun, we need to talk to you for a few minutes...outside." One of the officers said.

 

Mr. Dun nods his head then walks oustide of his class. He give me a wink before taking his final step outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 22...I hope this chapter makes you happy


	49. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M EXTREMELY SORRY!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry

The door slam when Josh step outside. Tears starts to form in my eyes then runs down like a river on a rainy day. I put my head down on the desk and pray that Josh don't go to jail. 

 

 _'Please please please don't let Josh, my boyfriend, go to jail. I can't live without him. I must have him with me. I love him so much'_ I said inside my head while other students arw whispering about what is happening.

 

"This might be a crazy idea, but what if the police came in here because Josh must have pulled that prank on Brendon and his friends." Someone whispers in front of me.

 

That caught my attention, so i wipe my eyes and lift up my head to hear their conversation, clearly.

 

"No, Mr. Dun is way too nice for that." Someone's else argues.

 

The people who are talking are Sam and Elsa. They always aruge with each other. Sam thinks Mr. Dun did the prank while Elsa oppose of it.

 

"Come on, Elsa. You know Mr. Dun would do that. He doesn't even like Brendon and his friends." Sam said, crossing his arms.

 

Elsa opens her mouth to say something, but she closes it like she knows he is right. Elsa shook her head and and replies with,

 

"But Mr. Dun wouldn't hurt his students like that. He is way too nice."

 

Sam scoffs as his eyes and mumbles "Whatever, but I still think that he did that. Even though Mr. Dun is too nice, but he could do it when someone hurts the one he loves."

 

I blush at that comment. I did tell him about Brendon and his friends bullying. Was it Josh who played that prank on Brendon and his proxy? If so, why didn't he tell me about yet? 

 

All these questions distracted me from hearing the door open and seeing my teacher and the police officers walking in, laughing their asses off. Wait...what?

 

I shook my head and sees the men laughing together as they hit each other om the back. 

 

"Umm...Mr.Dun..." Debby slowly rise her hand with a confused look on her face "What's going on here?" She questions.

 

My hot sex ed teacher wipe a tear from his cheek then sits on top of his desk. He looks at Debby with a toothy grin on his face.

 

"Well, these four kind officers just asked me some questions and I answered them truthfully and no you guys can't know what questions they asked me." He told us, swingig his legs back and forth. "Expect for the readers. They will found out in the next chapter."

 

I roll my eyes as my classmates groans and mumbles how the readers always get to know everything.  Why does he always have to break the fourth wall? 

 

After that, the policemen left the classroom and Mr. Dun continue the lesson. When the bell rings,  he told me to stay im here because he has talk to me about something. Everyone left the class room expect for me.

 

"Come here, babyboy. Sit on daddy's lap." Josh said, patting his lap while smiling. That smile could kill a person.

 

I hop out of my seat, but I closed the door and locked it so no one will interrupt us. Then I run over to my teacher and hop into his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek. 

 

"Wanna know why the police officers came get me and asked me questions?" He asks me, looking into my dark brown eyes.

 

"Yes, I would like know why." I answer him, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Did you guys really think we'll let Josh go to jail?)
> 
> Guys I'm so sorry for not posting in a while. I have been busy with school and stuff. Please forgive meh plus I know the staring of May I will have state testing so I wont be posting that much in May.
> 
> I have some really exciting news!!!! Remember when I said that a new fic is coming out....well
> 
>  
> 
> I lied!!! Instead one there are THREE!!!! FICS COMING OUT SOON!!! I'm SOOO excited bc I thought I will be done with writing bc I didn't have any ideas but I was wrong!!! 
> 
> I will tell you guys the fanfiction titles so you guys will know to look for.
> 
> Number 1 is The Drug In Me Is You or Mine. This fic has 3 chapters so far and it's Joshler 
> 
> Number 2 is American Kids. We have the plot but it's not written out yet and it's Frerard 
> 
> Number 3 is The Real Me. Same as Number 2. There is a plot but it's not written out yet and it's Joshler. 
> 
> Plus American Kids and The Real Me has cover designs expect for The Drug In Me Is You (still working on it). I can't to post them and ket you guys read them and love them as much Otaku and I do. 
> 
> Also Innocent High six month anniversary is tomorrow!!!!!!


	50. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoeeblurry has deleted all the stolen books and they apologized :) (to me I don't about the other real writers and OtakuZombie16).

_4 period_

 

"Well, remember when you told me about Brendon and his friends were bullying you?" He asks me, holding me tighter.

 

"Yeah, what about it?" I replies, laying my head on his chest; smelling his cologne. (A/N I seriously don't know if I used the semi colon correctly...)

 

"So I was actually pissed about them bullying you that my friend and I kidnapped Brendon, Pete, and Frank, and Dallon. Then we drive to middle of no where. We took off their clothes and their phones so they won't call anyone. Then the police came here because Brendon's parents told the police."

 

Josh stops talking, so he could take a breath.

 

"When I told the poilce about how Brendon and his friends were bulling one of their classmates and how I took it in my own hands. The poilice officers started laughing because they would have done the samething. That's what happened." Josh explains to me then bites his bottom lip.

 

It becomes quiet for a moment until I broke th silent bt saying,

 

"Okay, I'm just glad you're not going to jail and that you're going to stay with me forever. I lovr you so much, Joshua William Dun." 

 

I wrap my arms around his torso to give him an amazing hug. I smile when I feel Josh hugs me back.

 

"l love you too, Tyler Robert Joseph, but I got some terrible news to tell ya." He whispers into my ear.

 

My smile disappeared as I pull away from my boyfriend. I look at his face while thinking the worst things possible.

 

_'Is he cheating on me? Does he want to break up with me? Or worse...Is he actually going to jail?'_

 

"If you're thinking about I'm cheating on you or something like that, I'm not I love you too much to do that." Josh told me like he can read my mind. 

 

"Then what is it?" I whine, bouncing up and down softly on his lap. 

 

Josh chuckles then poke my nose and said,

 

COkay, Ty. The terrible news is that I'm going to quit this job today, so this is my last day seeing you at school. I got a job in L.A " 

 

I gasp in shock. I don't want him to leave me. I don't want my boyfriend to go. A tear slide down my cheek. My teacher notice it and shook his head.

 

"Tyler don't cry. You should be happy because I already got the house in L.A. which means that you and I can move together and _live_ together." He said, rubbing my cheek.

 

I let out a squeal then hug him so tighly that Josh had to tell me he couldn't breath. I let go of him before I hop off his lap. 

 

"Oh my god, Joshie! I can't believe this is actually going to happen!" I shout in excitement as I jump up and down.

 

"Don't be too loud, sweetie. Remember we're still in school." My teacher shushes me, putting his index finger on his thin lips

 

I cover my mouth with both of my hands. I stop jumping.

 

"Sorry," I apologize.

 

"It's okay, Tyler." He chuckles, opening his arms. He's asking for a hug.

 

I show off my crooked teeth before I jump into his lap to hug him one more time. I can't wait to move with the love of my life, Joshua William Dun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otaku and I know something that you don't >:3
> 
>  
> 
> Also The Real Me plot is getting sooooo good!!! I can't wait to post it and have you guys read it!!!! I could...tell you guys the summary, but it tells the imporant events in the fic...(like would you guys like to know the summary...)


	51. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Bye
> 
> Sadly Tyler didn't go to Senior Prom because Josh couldn't go as his date. He couldn't go because one. He is used to be a teacher so someone will recognize him and two. He had to pack for California, so here's the Graduation

_May 24, 2017, Graduation at 5:00 pm_

 

I sit on the fifth row, in the third seat. I'm wearing a black robe and hat with a gold string, hanging in front of my face. The principal is giving a speech about how we, teenagers, will have a good life or whatever. 

 

I turn my atttention to the the very top of blechers where my family is, who are smiling like Jeff The Killer as they wave crazily at me. I shook my head and wave back then my eyes move to a man, sitting next to my dad, with neon yellow hair, wearing a black and white suit. That man is Josh. He waves at me with a bright smile. Josh got to quick minute to meet my parents before the my graduation starts. After that, my focus went to my principal on stage.

 

"May I have, Alex Anderson, to come get their diploma." Mr. Waters said after getring down with his speech. Also he and that whore finally got a divorce when he saw here kissing a male parent in her classroom.

 

Alex stands up and walks to the stage with a big grin on their face as their parents yells while clapping their hands. When they made it to the stage, they said, "thank you" into the mic before getting their diploma. After Alex and some other seniors, it is finally my turn.

 

"May I have, Tyler Joseph, to the stage."

 

I took a deep breath before standing up. I look over to my parents, siblings, and my boyfriend. They all are giving me a standing ovation while screaming "Way to go, son/brother!" Or "That's my boyfriend. I'm so proud of him!" A light blush appears on my face as I walk to up the stage

 

"Finally, I'm done with High school." I said quickly into the mic before getting my prize for dealing with these three and half miserable years. (A/N I'll wait for someone to get this.) 

 

I walk my way back to my seat, smiling at my diploma. Seeing my name in black and bold and the other tiny golden words. 

 

About two hour later, we finally got done giving the seniors their diplomas. The principal asks us to stand up.

 

"Now throw you hats in air at one...two...three!" He shouts at three while smiling.

 

We all throw our hats up in the air, it probably looks like a black void with a hint of gold from up high. After that, we grabs our hats from the floor before meeting to our parents on the basketball court.

 

When I saw Josh, I run over to him and gives him a big hug. I kiss him on the cheek before snuggling my head into his chest My boyfriend hugs me back.

 

"I'm so proud of you, Tyler." He whispers to me while giving me a hug in return.

 

Someone coughs to get our attention. My boyfriend and I look at my dad, who made the coughing sound. 

 

"Umm...did you forget all about your family." My dad said, jokely as he opens his arms; waiting on a hug.

 

"Yes, I did, dad." I laughs as I pull away from Josh to give my father a hug.

 

We all laugh at my joke as I give my das a hug then I give my mom, sister, and two brothers a hug as well. Then we walk through the crowd of people to get outside of the building and more people to get to our cars.

 

"I know everyone is hungry." My mom said when we made it to the car. "Wanna go to Applebees? If so, we gotta go now before it's gets overcrowded." She's talking how other familes would probably go to a restaurant to celebrate their kid(s) graduation.

 

"Nah, I'm not hungry. You, guys, could go without me." Josh speaks up while holding my hand.

 

I gasp with a frown. I want him to come so my parents coyld get to know him better and stuff, so I step right front of my boyfriend and grabs his left hand. 

 

"No, you're coming with us, Joshua. It's my graduation so you gonna come, please come." I beg him, poking out my bottom lip as my dark brown eyes twink in a sunset.

 

Josh looked like he was going to protest, but Zack, who is standing right by Josh, leans in and said,

 

"How can you say no to that face? Also we wanna get to know you better, Josh." 

 

My parents and other siblings agree with Zack by nodding thier heads. Josh looks at my family then back down at me. He sighs, but smiles.

 

"Okay, I'll come." He kiss the tip of my nose "I just need to go and find my car." He said, pulling out his keys out of his pocket.

 

I told my family that I will drive with Josh to Applebees. They were okay with it then they got in the car and drove off to the restaurant. After that, Josh and I walk around to find his car. 

   


* * *

 

"Josh, you're perfect for my son." My dad said as he wipes his mouth with his napkin.

   


My mom pat her husband on his shoulder as she nods her head.

   


"You're right, honey. He showed us that he has a good paying job, a nice house from him and Tyler to live in, plus he is hot and have muscles." 

  


"Umm...thank you, Mrs. Joseph...I think?" Josh said, awkwardly. His cheeks turn a little red from feeling uncomfortable.  


 

"Mom, are you flirting with my boyfriend?" I gasp as I give her a playful glare before I took a sip of my Coke.

   


She just rolls her eyes in response then went back to eating her steak and mashed potatoes. We all became quiet until Zack said,

   


"Josh, my parents and my little siblings think you're perfect for my big brother." He pops his knuckles. "But I don't think you are.

 

"Zack, why are you acting like this?" I groans, crossing my arms. I hate when he acts like this. He did the same thing to my ex-girlfriend, Jenna. (A/N i love Jenna!! She is queen!!)

   


"It's okay, baby. I can understand why he would think that." My boyfriend told me, putting his hand on my thigh; trying to calm me done. 

  


"See Tyler, Josh is okay with it. I just wanna know one thing from him before I decide if he is good for you or not." 

   


"Then ask your stupid question." I snap at my little brother.

  


Wicked smile went across his face. He puts his elbows on the table and lay his head on the palms of his hands. 

  


"Do you treat my brother good in bed?" He purrs as he staring at Josh with curiosity in his eyes.

  


Josh and I blush at the question. I bite my lip. I know Josh is having a mini panic attack inside of his body because his hand squeeze my leg when the question was asked.

  


"Come on, Josh answer the question." Zack said,  licking his lips. He is so curious about our sex life.

  


My yellow haired boyfriend sighs. Then looks Zack straight in the eyes.

  


"Yes yes I do. I make your brother feel so good in bed where he is moaning loudly and calling me a certein name that shouldn't be mention." Josh answers him, truthfully. (A/N yeah Josh, Tyler's parents shouldn't know that he calls you daddy.)

  


I gasp at what he said as I slap him on his arm or saying something that's so true ans should be kept private. Josh give me a sexy wink which made me blush.

  


My brother's grin went away. His jaw dropped down. My parents were totally shock and my younger brother and sister quietly giggling which made everyone bust out laughing. 

  


"Well then,Josh, you ___are_ perfect for my older brother." Zach laughs then puts up his drink and wink at my boyfriend before taking a sip.

  


We start to eat our food again and start talking about the moving to California again. I look at Josh with a smile. I like how him and my family are getting along so well. Josh notices that I'm staring at him so he kiss me on the lips. 

  


"I love you, Tyler." Josh said, smiling at me

  


"I love you too, Josh." I reply back, smiling at him back.

  


We stare at each other, forgetting about my family. I really do love this man and this man really do love me back.

  


"So cute!" My family shout together while clapping their hands

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Innocent High, but it's not the end of it
> 
> Also I see that people are still this poor written fanfic so...WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS!?!? XD


End file.
